


Yours is the sun That Warms my Days

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Babies, F/M, Love, Post Series, Smut, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: Brienne didn’t believe she would ever feel love or happiness again after losing Jaime, but when she first lays eyes on the gift he left her with her heart finally feels full again.But somewhere in the North Jaime is alive - brought back by Melisandre, he’s been in a coma almost a year. When he wakes he’s determined to find Brienne... but he has no idea where to even begin...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I’ve never been one for baby fics but here we are lol. Just so you know Jai is pronounced Jay and Rion is like Ryan. 
> 
> If things seem a bit confusing don’t worry, they will get explained through flashbacks along the way. 
> 
> Hope you like the start:)

“Have you named them yet?” The pretty red haired woman asked softly. She came into the room so quietly Brienne hadn’t even noticed her until she spoke. But she was a bit distracted by the beautiful baby girl suckling at her breast. 

“I think I have, finally,” Brienne replied with a wistful smile. “This is Jai,” she said, nodding to the feeding baby. After her father, Brienne added in her head, swallowing at the lump in her throat that still rose everytime she thought about him. 

Brienne watched her friend pick up the small bundle from the cradle and snuggle the baby boy close. “And his name… is Rion.” Jaime would have loved to know she’d named their son after his Uncle Tyrion. Maybe one day she would go back to Dragonstone and introduce her boy to his namesake. 

No one from her past even knew she was pregnant. She hadn’t known herself until she started showing a few months earlier. She had just assumed her loss of moon blood and nausea was related to the extreme grief she’d been dealing with. It wasn’t until her belly started to swell and she felt something moving inside her that Brienne realized what was going on. 

Even then it took her days and days to believe it. And even longer to accept it. Looking at the little, sweet child in her arms and the pink cheeks peeking out of the blanket in her friend Aliyah’s arms, Brienne couldn’t believe there was ever a time she didn’t want these precious gifts. But there had been a time - when she was alone, wandering through the woods in the freezing cold, missing Jaime and aching to see his face one more time - that she had been angry that the gods would curse her with a fatherless child. Of course she hadn’t known at the time it wasn’t just one child, but two - twins. 

The pain of losing Jaime had all but consumed her. The war - the battle with the Night King, yet another betrayal by Cersei followed by a very brief battle in King’s Landing - it had taken the one thing she had to live for, or so she thought at the time. Little did she know that 8 months down the road she would have two more reasons to carry on. 

There had been a heaviness on her heart for so long it had just become a part of her. But only a few nights ago all that changed when Aliyah’s mom put a screaming, blood covered, wrinkly little angel on her chest, then informed her he wasn’t the only one in there. The next thing she knew she was pushing again and had a second precious baby in her arms. Brienne looked down at the babies, her babies, and it was like her heart started beating again. She didn’t have Jaime back, but she had two little parts of him to love. And she loved them from the very first glance. 

It wasn’t until a few sleepless nights later that she realized how difficult being a mom really was. She still hadn’t named them at that point, but Rion was feeding, Jai was screaming for her turn… and Brienne broke down. With tears streaming down her face, feeling like a complete failure, it was Jai who somehow saved her. She stopped screaming. All of a sudden, she just stopped. Brienne looked down, shocked, and saw two pretty little eyes looking back at her. Jai had beautiful green Lannister eyes. For a moment it was like she was looking into Jaime’s eyes and it made her feel calm. 

You can do this. The words in her head were in Jaime’s voice. You can do this Brienne. And that was all it took. She dug deep and found the spirit of a warrior inside her, the spirit she had all but given up on and buried deep. With her new determination and some help from her wonderful new friends, the nights didn’t seem so long and scary. 

“They look more like Lannisters than I do,” Aliyah said with a little laugh. 

Brienne forced a smile and nodded. Aliyah Lannister. When Brienne had stumbled upon the little farm on her way to Lannisport she had no idea she was being offered shelter from a distant cousin of Jaime’s. She knew Lannisport was full of Lannister kin, but what a strange coincidence that the lovely family who took her in during a snowstorm, then refused to let her leave once they saw how pregnant she was, would be related to her baby’s father. 

Aliyah certainly didn’t look like a Lannister, but that was because her mother was a fiery red headed wildling that had wandered way too far from home. Aliyah’s father was a typical tall, blond haired, green eyed Lannister but she’d taken on her mother’s features. “Are you hungry?” 

“I’m starving,” Brienne sighed. “But you’ve been waiting on me for days. When Jai…” She paused and smiled, it felt good to say her little girl’s name. “When Jai is done I’ll come to the kitchen and fix something for myself.” 

Brienne had lived there long enough for the whole family to know how stubborn she was. Aliyah didn’t argue. “Mind if I keep Rion with me and snuggle a bit longer? I promise I won’t wake him.” Brienne nodded. It was really nice to have some help and Aliyah was really good with the babies, even though she was only 14. 

After she left Brienne looked down at Jai and softly stroked her head while she sucked away hungrily. Never in her wildest dreams could she have predicted a year ago that she would be nursing a baby she was madly in love with. Just a few months ago she never would have believed that she was capable of loving anyone again. 

Jaime’s death had left her numb. She went through all the typical stages of grief, denial, devastation, anger… but it never got any better. Brienne went home after the war, back to Tarth. But she barely lasted a fortnight before she made an excuse to leave and set off for the mainland. It was nice to see her father, but she just couldn’t be around people who were happy. There was no place in her heart for happiness. She’d believed that part of her died with Jaime. 

When she realized she was carrying his child something pushed her towards Lannisport. It somehow just felt like the right place to raise Jaime’s heir, even if she never planned to tell anyone who the baby’s father was. As she got close Brienne decided she couldn’t show up with Oathkeeper at her hip. As much as she loved the sword and always would, she’d lost her will to fight and she knew she needed to be careful for the baby. So instead of showing up in Lannisport as Brienne of Tarth, the great warrior who fought the Night King and survived - she arrived as simply Brienne, the pregnant single mother to be with no place to call home. 

There was a cave a couple miles from the farm where she now lived and tucked away safely in that cave was Oathkeeper and a suit of armour that hadn’t fit her for quite some time. 

Jai didn’t appear to be stopping anytime soon so Brienne switched her to the other breast and laid back against the pillow. She closed her eyes and let herself picture Jaime’s face for the first time in a long time. Normally it was too painful, but with the new joy in her life she was able to bear it without breaking down. 

She thought about the night the twins had been conceived. There was only that one time… her first time… and it was perfect. It had taken them a while to get there because Jaime was determined to take things slow, even when she protested that they didn’t know how much time they had left. Why hasn’t he listened? She could have had him so many more times if only he’d listened. But maybe things happened the way they did for a reason. If they hadn’t made love that very night, at that very time, maybe she wouldn’t have got pregnant. If he hadn’t have taken all those nights before to just kiss her and touch her and hold her instead… maybe she wouldn’t have the blessing of two beautiful children. 

Brienne desperately tried to believe that everything happened for a reason, but she never could figure out why Jaime had to die? She’d blamed the Gods, she’d blamed the Queensguard man who slayed him, she’d blamed his wretched sister for yet another conniving betrayal, but it didn’t matter whose fault it was, none of her anger and blame would ever bring Jaime back. 

She allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek before brushing it away and turning her attention back to Jai. She pulled her away from her nipple and lightly rubbed and patted her little back to help her burp. Brienne got out of bed, covered herself up and swaddled Jai in a warm blanket. Then she headed out to the kitchen to fix that plate of food. 

***

The cough and groan startled her. He had barely made a sound for days. She was starting to worry that maybe it hadn’t worked and the end was near. But then she heard his raspy, weak voice. “B… Bri…” 

“You’re awake. Jaime…” she ran to his side. “I can’t believe it… after all this time…”

“What? Where… am… I?” He gasped, his words came out choppy as he clearly struggled to speak. “Brienne? I… need... her…” 

Once the words were out of his mouth he fell asleep, exhausted from such a small task. Melisandre stroked his hair back off his forehead and smiled. “Soon. As soon as you’re strong again… you’ll find her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you guys for reading! And to those wonderful people who left such sweet comments and boosted me up - you guys are THE BEST! I wish I had time to reply to each of you, but I'm sure you would rather me spend that time working on another chapter LOL. If I'm wrong, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll definitely take some time to respond. I just truly want you to know how appreciated you all are. 
> 
> I hope this chapter clears up some of the confusion from the first chapter. There will be more backstory given with every chapter so it will all become clear eventually. 
> 
> Have a great night!

Jaime’s eyes opened and he shut them again immediately. It was too bright and it made his head start to ache instantly. He groaned and once again she was right by his side. “Does something hurt? Are you thirsty? Hungry?” she asked. 

“Brienne,” he mumbled. Jaime knew it wasn’t her, as much as he wished it was. 

“It’s Melisandre,” she replied, sounding apologetic for not being the woman he wanted. 

How many times had they been through this? It was the same thing, over and over again. He woke up, asked for Brienne, Melisandre told him who she was and then he fell back asleep. But this time it was different. He didn’t feel like going back to sleep. He peeked out of one eye and then cautiously opened the other, letting the light in slowly. “Where am I?” he asked. His throat felt so dry and raspy and it sounded strange, not like he remembered his voice sounding. 

“In the North,” she replied. When Jaime’s eyes were focussed he looked at her, she was beaming. “I had almost given up on you… until you spoke yesterday.” 

Everything was so foggy in his mind. Jaime had no idea how he’d gotten where he was. The last thing he remembered…was being stabbed… he’d been stabbed by a member of the Queensguard… no, that couldn’t be right - that must have been a dream. Images flashed through his head. Brienne… she was crying. She was holding him and… there was so much pain… No, that had to be a dream too. He tried to think back farther, to the last thing he remembered, but it was all too confusing, like a tangled mess of thread and he couldn’t find the start or the end. “I would really like a drink and then you’re going to explain everything,” Jaime said, trying to sit up - but his body wouldn’t not cooperate at all. He lifted his arm, but it felt way too heavy. His toes wiggled but it was as if his leg just weighed way too much to even move. “Why can’t I move?” He didn’t know whether to panic or be angry. “Why can’t I move? What did you do to me?” 

“Jaime… Jaime…” she moved closer and touched his hair, trying to soothe and calm him, but it had the opposite effect. 

“What the fuck is happening? Did you poison me?” he yelled. 

“I need you to calm down,” she said, looking every bit as tortured as he was feeling. Somehow seeing how nervous and uncomfortable she was made Jaime relax a little. “What I have to tell you is… well… you’re going to have trouble understanding it and you’re probably not going to believe me at first… but it’s a lot and I don’t want to set back your recovery…” 

“Tell me what’s going on,” Jaime sighed. “I can take it, whatever it is.” 

Melisandre got him a cup of water and helped him take a drink. Then she started to pace. He wanted to scream at her and find out what the fuck had happened to him, but he tried to remain patient. Clearly she was upset and worried about how he would take the news. “How about I start with why you’re having trouble moving…” Jaime nodded. “Jaime… you’ve been in a… well kind of a coma I guess…” She stopped and looked at him to gauge his reaction. “It’s hard to explain because you weren’t completely unconscious… you would eat and drink when I tried to feed you, but you never opened your eyes, you didn’t really move much more than your neck and arms…” 

“How long?” he interrupted. “And how did I get like that?” Speaking was already becoming an effort and his eyes wanted to close. Jaime fought to keep them open, but he just needed a little nap. 

He barely heard her voice before he fell asleep. “I think that’s enough for right now.” 

The next three days between sleeps he slowly learned bits and pieces of what had happened to him until she swore she wasn’t hiding anything else. Melisandre also helped him start to move his muscles each time he was awake and by the fourth day he was finally able to sit up. “Tell me one more time,” Jaime requested. He’d made her repeat it at least 5 or 6 times already. 

“You died in the battle, but the Lord of Light brought you back,” she said. 

“No, you brought me back,” Jaime argued. “How? How did you do it? I was dead… are you sure I was dead?” She gave him a look and Jaime pulled down the neck of his shirt to look at the 5 inch scar over his heart. He couldn’t see his back, but she informed him the sword had come out the other side. “People don’t die and then come back,” he grumbled. The truth was, he’d heard of the things that the red priests and priestesses could do, but he’d never believed it was possible. Kids passed around stories they’d heard about men dying 4, 5, 6 times and being reborn… but they were just stories, old folklore and nothing more. 

“R’hllor has many powers…” she started.

“Why?” Jaime snapped. He didn’t even know why he was mad. Shouldn’t he be thankful that she’d resurrected him? “Why me? There were plenty of dead men and women on that battlefield… what made you choose me?” 

Her pretty eyes dropped to the floor. “I have done a lot of terrible things, so many...” she whispered. “I took one man she loved away and it felt right to try to bring back another man she loved… this time, a man who loved her too.” 

Her muttering didn’t make much sense at first, but eventually Jaime realized who Melisandre was talking about. Now that he was fully alert and starting to feel more like himself he wasn’t prepared for the pain that would come with saying her name. “Brienne.” Her face came to him instantly, but this time it wasn’t that sad, crying face, eyes filled with pain - it was the face she’d made after the first time he’d kissed her. It was that shy smile and eyes full of lust. It was the face he ached to see again. The lips he longed to kiss one more time and the body he wanted to hold in his arms all night, every night. “I need to find her.” 

“Yes Brienne,” she agreed. “I will help you get strong and then you’ll go. But you have to be patient Jaime. Winter has come and it will be a long cold ride South… assuming she went South.” 

“Tell me more,” Jaime insisted. 

Melisandre nodded. “After the battle I was walking through the field… there were bodies everywhere. I had a candle. I was praying to the Lord of Light when I stumbled upon your body. I saw the golden hand sticking out from under a fallen steed.” Jaime felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t picture the scene because it wasn’t a memory for him - he’d already been dead. “I looked into the fire of the candle in that moment and I could see how you died. I saw the knight push his sword through your body and I saw you fall. Brienne had the chance to kill him, but she reached for you instead. With the battle raging around her she held your lifeless body. She was screaming and crying as your blood poured all over her armour…” Jaime felt the bile rising in his throat and gagged. Melisandre looked at him with concern. “Should I stop?” He shook his head. He wanted to hear it all, no matter how painful it was. “Jaime, she sat on the ground holding you. She didn’t care if she died. Yet no one harmed her. Somehow it all moved and flowed around her while she spent her last moments with you.” He felt tears stinging his eyes. Brienne had watched him die. She’d been through torture and it was his fault. “The last part I saw in the vision was a man, dragging her away - it was Sandor Clegane. I think he might have saved her life.” 

Jaime closed his eyes. The fatigue was creeping in and soon he would have to sleep again. But he had so many questions still. There was only time for one more. “How did I get here?”

Melisandre shrugged. “It was early in the morning. Those who survived were exhausted from battle. I got a horse and a cart and I took your body.” 

“You took my body?” Jaime was skeptical. “How did you even lift me?” 

She gave him a coy smile. “I have my ways.” He didn’t push. Not only was he too tired, but she brought him back from the fucking dead, surely she could figure out how to move a body. 

“I’m tired,” he announced with a yawn. “I’ll have more questions when I wake up again.” 

“Of course,” she replied, helping him lay back down in bed. 

“One more thing,” Jaime managed, his eyes already closed. “She’s alive right? Brienne? Please, tell me she’s alive?” 

“I know she survived the battle,” Melisandre said confidently. “I’ll look into the flames while you sleep, see if I can see her, maybe even get an idea of where she might be.” Jaime tried to say thank you but he wasn’t sure the words came out before he was asleep again. 

***

Melisandre spent the next hour trying to summon a vision of Brienne. When nothing came to her she started to worry that even though she knew Brienne survived the battle, it was almost a year ago… maybe she had passed on. Just when she was about to give up she saw something. It wasn’t Brienne, but a baby. No… two babies. 

Melisandre gasped. “It can’t be…” As the image came into perfect focus she could see the woman holding the two babies, the woman that was clearly their mom - it was Brienne. The numbers started spinning in her head and it didn’t take long for Melisandre to figure out who the dad was. She glanced over at Jaime’s sleeping form. “You’re a father, twins…” she whispered. But she knew she couldn’t tell him, it wasn’t her place. Melisandre saw many things, but there was only so much she would ever share and this surprise was not hers to spoil. 

***

Brienne looked out the window at the snow falling softly. It hadn’t snowed since the day she’d arrived in a very rare blizzard. It was winter in Westeros, but the worst of the snow rarely reached as far south as Lannisport. Aliyah had never been North and she found the snowfall exciting and beautiful. Her parents had left to head into the market in the city that morning and wouldn’t be back until dark so the two of them were preparing supper.

“Will you tell me about him one day?” Aliyah asked, breaking the serene silence. The twins were both napping in the other room. “You never talk about him, but I know he must have been special. I just know by the way you look at Jai and Rion that you really loved him.” 

Brienne felt like she’d been punched in the stomach. The shock of Aliyah asking about Jaime made her knees buckle and she had to grab the table to steady herself. She had vowed that she would never tell anyone who the twin’s father was. No one could know that she had the only living heirs of Tywin Lannister’s castle - other than Tyrion, but he’d long given up on Casterly Rock and all that came with it. Maybe one day, when they were older she would tell them who their father really was and let them decide if they wanted that life, but Brienne would never allow it to be forced upon them in any way. 

But just because she wasn’t going to tell anyone who their father was, didn’t mean she couldn’t talk about him, did it? It would hurt, she knew that. But part of her wanted to talk about him. Part of her wanted to tell another human being how amazing he was and how much she’d loved him in what little time they’d had. 

Brienne licked her lips. “I did love him. Very much.” It was all she could manage right then, but it was a start. Someday she would be able to tell Aliyah all about Jaime and keep his memory alive in more than just the faces of his beautiful children.


	3. Chapter 3

It was absolutely absurd that she could be so tired, but not able to sleep. Brienne knew she only had a couple of hours before one of the twins would be hungry and wake her up with their loud cries. But at that point there would be no waking her up since she was already wide awake. Tossing and turning wasn’t doing her any good so Brienne got out of bed, threw on a warm overcoat and wandered out into the kitchen. She craved sleep, not only because she was tired, but because nighttime was so lonely and lonely made her think of him. 

Brienne poured herself a cup of water and sat at the fancy wood table. The Lannister’s home was beautiful and she knew she was very lucky to have such a nice place to stay, but she also knew at some point she needed to leave, find a place of her own and care for her new family by herself. There would be Inns in Lannisport where she could stay until she found a place. Surely there was a room for rent somewhere closeby. But what would she do for work? She had enough silver to last her quite a while, her father had made sure of that, but eventually she would need to find a way to earn a living. 

A thought popped into her mind - the twins were Lannisters, very rich little Lannisters. As much as she hated the idea of letting anyone know their paternity… their well being and safety was the most important thing. If she ran out of money… No, Brienne shook her head, she was a parent now and she would find a way to support them on her own, somehow. 

Brienne hugged herself and sighed. What she wouldn’t give to still have him there. Jaime. It was hard to even think his name in her head and she rarely did. Right then though, it actually felt good. So good she actually whispered it outloud, “Jaime.” Brienne knew everyone else was sleeping and no one would hear her so she spoke more. “I miss you Jaime. I wish you could meet Jai, your little girl, and Rion, your baby boy. They look so much like you…” Her voice broke and she had to stop before she ended up in tears. Brienne had to admit that it was a big accomplishment for her to be able to not only think his name, but speak it and talk to him a little. Perhaps the next time Aliyah asked she would actually be able to talk about Jaime. 

A yawn escaped her lips and Brienne was starting to feel like she might be able to sleep. Before she headed back to her room she looked out the window. It was a clear night and the moon was full and bright. It reminded her of the first night Jaime had come to her room. The first night that everything between them changed…

_“Can I come in?” he asked, when Brienne opened the door to his knock. She opened it wider and let him pass her before closing it behind him. “You’ve been avoiding me,” he accused. “Why?”_

_Brienne went to protest, but stopped herself. He wasn’t wrong, she had been avoiding him since he showed up at Winterfell alone with the news that Cersei had lied and there would be no army following him. The problem was… she couldn’t answer him because she really didn’t know why. “I… I don’t know,” she admitted with a shrug. The glow of the full moon coming in the window gave her a full view of him._

_“Well at least you aren’t denying it,” he laughed. That laugh. The smile on his face. The way he looked at her… it made her feel things. It was so different than the way other men looked at her. She’d seen pity and she’d seen disgust. She’d seen embarrassment and she’d seen amusement. She’d also seen awe, shock and surprise, particularly after she fought. But the way Jaime looked at her wasn’t any of those things, yet she couldn’t quite figure out what it really was. “Are you angry with me for something? You understand that I couldn’t… that I couldn’t talk to you in front of Cersei, right? You saw how she reacted when all we did was look at each other…”_

_“I’m not mad at you,” Brienne interrupted. I could never be mad at you, she added in her head. He didn’t need to know that part though. He didn’t need to know how she felt about him, how she’d felt about him for a very long time._

_Jaime stepped closer, much closer and she fought the urge to step back. “Then what is it?” he asked passionately. “You’re the one person here who I trust… who trusts me… at least I think you do…?” His eyes searched hers for answers._

_Brienne wanted to give him answers, but she just didn’t have them. She did trust him though, she could tell him that. “I trust you,” she whispered. She heard the gossip going around though, many others were questioning why he was there, questioning his loyalties. Some were arguing that he should be killed or put in a cell, but so far Sansa had chose to keep him alive and believe his story. Brienne had a feeling she was waiting for Jon to return, but she also wondered if it had anything to do with Tyrion. Sansa had always spoke kindly about the youngest Lannister._

_Seven hells. He moved even closer and Brienne couldn’t breathe. He was so close she could feel the heat from his body. “Brienne…” When he spoke her name, his voice low and husky, it made her body start to tingle. “Brienne, look at me please?” She hadn’t even realized she was avoiding his eyes until she did look at him and knew it was a mistake. He held her gaze and she was stuck, like one of those hypnotizing snakes in Dorne or a fly in a spider’s web. She was trapped, yet she didn’t feel the urge to struggle or get away - it felt good. “Oh for fuck sake,” he growled. Before she had any idea what was happening Jaime grabbed her and his lips were on hers._

_Brienne was certain that nothing else she’d ever experienced felt so good. His beard tickled her face, but his mouth was warm and his lips were slightly wet. He pressed into her hard, but it wasn’t painful, just passionate. Then he drew back, just a bit and kissed her again. When Jaime finally pulled away his eyes looked crazy. The look on his face was the way someone looks at a meal when they haven’t eaten in days - like he was craving her. He licked his lips and surprised her with another kiss, this time very light, soft and tender._

_And that was all. He took a step back, gave her a smile and he left before she had a chance to speak. Not that she could have formed words at that point anyway._

Brienne was smiling as the memory faded away and she came back to present. That had been another sleepless night. She’d tossed and turned all night long wondering what it meant, worrying that he hadn’t enjoyed it, and reliving it over and over, while trying to understand the strange new feelings in her body. That was the beginning. That was the very moment that changed her course in life. 

She stood up and her legs wobbled. Brienne yawned again. This time she was fairly certain that sleep would come… however long that might be before she had to feed a hungry little mouth. 

***  
Over the next several days Jaime was able to stay awake for longer periods of time. He was also making a lot of progress physically and by the end of the first week since he woke he was standing and able to take a few small steps holding while holding on for balance. 

Melisandre was extremely patient with him, encouraged him and celebrated even the tiniest of victories. They talked a lot and she answered all his questions openly. Jaime couldn’t help but be very curious about R’hllor given the fire god was the only way he could explain his resurrection. It was something Melisandre was obviously passionate about and he knew it made her happy to talk about her god. Jaime felt like he owed her at least that, for all she had done for him. 

One day as they sat together at the table, enjoying a tea she had brewed, she blurted out a question he wasn’t expecting at all. “What’s it like? How does it feel? To be in love.” 

The level of curiosity and the sadness in her eyes was difficult for him to take in or understand. “You… you’ve never been in love?” 

Melisandre shook her head. “I’ve devoted my life to R’hllor. I love my god, yes. But I have never loved… a man. A mortal.” She smiled wistfully. “I’ve lived a long time and I’ve seen many a man in love, often with me, but the way your face lights up when you talk about her, the way her name sounds when you say it… I’ve never seen or heard anything like it. I want to know how it feels to love someone so deeply.”

Jaime shrugged, “It’s the best feeling in the world. I thought I knew before her, before Brienne, but I didn’t. When I fell in love with her my world changed.” He thought for a moment. It was so difficult to explain the way loving Brienne made him feel. “I would die for her without a single hesitation.” He gave her an apologetic look at the irony of the sentiment. “I would do anything for her, give her anything she wanted, I…” A lump was growing in his throat. “I miss her so much,” he finished softly. 

“We are gonna work so hard,” Melisandre said, reaching for his hands. “You’ll be strong enough to leave before you know it.” She bit her bottom lip. “Thank you for sharing that with me.” 

Jaime squeezed her hands back. There was such a sadness inside her. As much as he needed to get away and start looking for Brienne he knew it wouldn’t be easy to leave Melisandre all alone. Perhaps he could talk her into leaving the north and heading south to find some other priests or priestesses to stay with. “I truly hope that one day you’ll know the feeling first hand,” he said. 

She shook her head. “No, that won’t happen, I’ve done too many horrible things to deserve something so wonderful.” Her voice shook as she continued, which was so strange to see from such a typically confident woman. “I’ve laid with a married man, I’ve murdered a man who could have been king, and worst of all… I sacrificed a child, a little girl.” She looked away, clearly ashamed. 

Jaime tugged at her hands until she looked at him again. “I’ve laid with a married woman who had my children, I murdered a King, and I pushed a little boy out a window who should have died… why do I deserve a second chance, but you don’t?” 

She considered his question and a smile spread slowly across her face. Her words struck him to the core and left him something that would stay with him forever - a potential truth that he immediately put all his faith in… “Maybe it’s never been about you Jaime. Maybe it’s _always_ been... about her.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jaime slowed the horse to a trot and sucked in a breath of frosty cold air. It was the first time he’d felt ready to actually take the horse for a bit of a run, but he didn’t push too hard given the frigid temperatures. The mare was absolutely beautiful and he’d fallen in love with her the second he’d climbed into the saddle for the first time. 

Once he was able to get around and felt pretty much back to normal Melisandre had come home from town one day and surprised him with the horse. Since then he’d been out riding every day. No matter where he decided to start looking for Brienne it would be a long ride South - he needed to get in shape for a long journey and prepare for a lot of time on horseback. 

As much as he really didn’t mind Melisandre’s company and was very grateful for how well she treated him and all her help, it was really nice to get out on his own once in a while. There were days, moreso when he still couldn’t walk well, that he felt trapped. Being out and physically fit again made him feel free. But it also stirred up that part of him that was aching to leave and go look for Brienne. Jaime knew he needed to make sure he was ready, but the itch to take off and start his search was so strong. Just a few more days, maybe a week and then it’s time, Jaime told himself. 

He pulled up his hood and guided the horse through the trees. The other nice thing about being out was that it opened his mind and gave him space to think. Obviously the thing on his mind most of the time was Brienne, though when Melisandre came home from town she often had stories of what was going on in the South. He knew his sister was dead. He couldn’t help but grieve a bit when he found out, but Jaime knew she’d brought it all on herself. The rumour going around was that Cersei had been sitting on the Iron throne in the burning wreckage of King’s Landing when Daenerys flew in on her dragon and left both Cersei and the throne in a melted fiery puddle on the floor. It sounded plausible because it sounded like something Cersei would do. When she knew she’d been defeated he could see her straightening her crown and taking a seat in the throne she’d given everything for. She wouldn’t have run. This story made the most sense. 

Jaime also knew that his brother was alive. That made him very happy. Tyrion was with Daenerys and Jon living on Dragonstone, still serving as the hand of the queen. It seemed there was also a little dragon prince to carry on the lineage one day. That made Jaime think of Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, his own children that he’d lost because of their mother’s greed and lust for power. He knew now that his kids were dead because of her and he hated her for it. But she was gone… they were all gone… and there was no one left to carry on their line of Lannisters - which made him very sad. 

Jaime shook his head and decided to focus on something happier, so he pushed his mind to think of Brienne. She seemed so far away right then, but soon he would begin searching for her and just the thought of starting to look made him feel warmer inside. He had no idea how, but he just knew he would find her or die (again) trying. Jaime would never stop searching as long as he drew breath. He couldn’t wait to see her face, to see her beautiful smile and taste her kiss again. 

They had only made love one time before the Night King attacked and the battle began, but it was incredible. He felt his groin aching in agreement. He knew Brienne had wanted it to happen a lot sooner than it did, but he’d held back because he wanted her to experience all the little things first. Everything they did was a first for her and he wanted her to have many, many firsts to remember. 

Does she still miss me? Jaime wondered. Pretty well a full year had passed and it would likely be many more months before he found her. She believed he was dead and there would be no reason for her to not move on, with someone else. Maybe someone had been there for her while she grieved. Maybe she had met someone new? He growled in frustration for letting his mind wander down another path of sadness when he’d been trying to think of something happy and beautiful. He closed his eyes for a moment and pictured her face. It took him back to the morning after he first kissed her…

_Jaime knocked on Brienne’s door, hoping she was still in her room. When she opened the door he felt terrible because he could see she hadn’t slept well. “Did you sleep? At all?” Brienne scowled a bit and shook her head to confirm his suspicions. “Do you have anywhere you need to be?” She shook her head again. Jaime smiled. “Good. Come with me.” He held out his hand and led her to bed. She hesitated, looking confused and unsure. He couldn’t blame her, he knew he hadn’t been forthcoming about his feelings and intentions. It didn’t help when he shrugged off his heavy cape, removed his sword, kicked off his boots, and undid his jacket, adding it to the pile. He stopped there and gave her a smile. “We’re going to lay down and you’re going to sleep for a few hours.”_

_“Jaime…” she protested. “You don’t have to do this. I’ve gone way longer than this with no sleep.”_

_“Just get in bed,” he insisted. Jaime was shocked when she actually complied. She must have been so tired that her stubbornness had eased some. Brienne laid down and Jaime got in beside, snuggling close to her. The room was a bit cold and her body heat felt nice. He pulled a cover over them and moved his chin to her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he said softly._

_“For kissing me?” was her immediate reply._

_It hurt him deeply that her instant reaction was that he hadn’t wanted to kiss her or had made a mistake. “No, I’m not sorry for that,” he said. Then to prove it he lifted up on an elbow, touched her face and kissed her again. He loved the way her lips felt, so soft and full, so he opened his mouth and touched them with his tongue. Brienne sighed, which allowed him access so he dipped into her mouth and found her tongue. Jaime could tell she was nervous so he confidently led the whole time, helping her to relax. Just as he was about to draw away she trembled against him and it sent a wave of desire coursing through his whole body. He pressed into her lips one more time before finally pulling back._

_“I’m not sorry for that one either,” he said, grinning at her. “But I am sorry if it was my fault that you didn’t get any sleep.” Jaime licked his lips. “Took me a long time to get to sleep too. I actually thought about coming back, but it was late and I worried I might wake you.”_

_Brienne took a deep breath. “Yeah, that wouldn’t have been a problem.”_

_Jaime chuckled. “Well I hope it’s obvious now that I have feelings for you,” he admitted. There was a slight look of shock on her face at first, but it quickly dissolved into a shy smile and flushed cheeks. “From the moment I saw you at the Dragon Pit I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”_

_“Even after I yelled at you?” she asked sheepishly._

_“That only made it worse… or better I guess,” he replied honestly. “You were right, with everything you said. I knew it, that’s why I tried… I really tried… And when I found out that Cersei had lied and was planning to betray Daenerys I couldn’t be part of that.” Maybe the decision was easier given he was starting to realize that he was falling in love with Brienne… he didn’t tell her that, not right then, but he’d admitted it to himself already. “I had a lot of time to think on the way up here… and it didn’t take me long to realize I missed you and I couldn’t wait to see you.”_

_“I missed you too,” she whispered, giving him that shy smile again. As hard as she tried Brienne couldn’t hide the yawn. She was exhausted._

_“Come on, you need sleep. Roll over,” Jaime instructed. She yawned again then rolled onto her side. He laid down and tucked himself against her, slinging an arm over her midsection to pull her even closer. It felt so warm and comfortable he was asleep in no time, maybe even before she was._

It was that shy smile he could see in his mind. It was so sweet and innocent, yet such a contrast to the confident warrior she was in armour with a sword in her hand. He really loved that she could be so different when they were alone and intimate. A huge gust of wind hit him and Jaime decided it was time to head back. He ran the horse again and it felt amazing. Two more days he decided on the way. If the weather was good he would head out in two more sleeps. 

***

Brienne pulled her horse up beside Aliyah and kept pace with her. They flew across a meadow and down a hill, not slowing up until they hit the edge of the forest. Both were laughing as they entered the woods. They really shouldn’t have been going so fast, as they each had supplies they had purchased in town strapped onto their horses, but it had just been a short run and they’d both enjoyed it. 

It was only the second time Brienne had been to town, or any distance from the farm at all really since the twins were born. But her sweet babies were 3 months old already. They were sleeping well through the night now and were both excellent nappers twice a day. Brienne could feed them before their nap and then have at least a couple of hours before they would wake up again. Lady Lannister was always happy to watch them for a while and let Brienne get out. 

They hadn’t been long in town, just grabbing a few things and heading right back home. Rion and Jai would likely still be sleeping by the time they returned. Brienne was actually thinking of taking a little ride on her own once they got back. It had been a long time since she’d been completely alone, other than at night when everyone else was sleeping. 

She was just about to speak to Aliyah when she heard a snap off to her left. Her senses immediately prickled, warning her of danger. When four men emerged from the woods she reached for her sword that wasn’t there. Oathkeeper. Never had she needed her more, yet she was hidden in some cave and both of them were unarmed. 

“What have we here?” one of the dirty looking men sneered, showing a mouth of rotten teeth. The group looked like they’d been travelling a while and were in desperate need of a bath and some dinner. 

A second man drew his weapon. Brienne knew the smartest thing would have been for them to spur their horses and take off, hoping their mounts would make it safely to the other side without tripping on a root or running them into a tree branch. But for some reason she froze, her fingers opening and closing, itching for a sword handle. “We’ll be taking your coins, your supplies, those horses… and I think we’ll keep the girl too,” he said, pointing his sword at Aliyah. 

Brienne looked over at her and saw the tears welling in her eyes. She turned back to the men. “You’ll let us pass or you’ll regret it,” she said confidently. 

The entire group of them laughed. A group of men laughing at her wasn’t anything new to Brienne, thought it had been a while. “What are you gonna do Wench? Scare us away with your ugly cunt?” 

He had moved closer to her, but wasn’t quite where she wanted him yet. “This is your last chance,” she warned. 

The man doubled over in laughter and Brienne smiled. He was right where she wanted him now, it was almost too easy. In one swift motion she leapt from her horse landing on top of him. The man hit the ground with a grunt and his weapon fell from his hand. She had the sword through his back before any of the others even moved. It certainly wasn’t Oathkeeper or anything comparable but it felt amazing to have a blade in her hand. 

Another man charged and she made quick work of him, slitting his throat and then throwing him aside. There were only two left and they were staring at her in disbelief. “Drop your weapons,” she ordered. Two swords clamored to the ground. “Unless you want to end up like your friends I suggest you run into those woods and don’t look back. Get as far away from Lannisport as you can, because if I ever see your faces again…” She didn’t even finish before they started to run. 

Brienne picked up all the weapons before she glanced at Aliyah. “What the fuck just happened?” she asked. “That was amazing,” she added, grinning. Brienne knew that Aliyah’s father would not be impressed with her language, but she also knew that her mother likely had said a lot worse at a younger age growing up North of the wall, so she let it go. “Seriously, where did you learn to do that?” 

Brienne secured the swords and then mounted her horse. “Come on. There’s something I want to show you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been trying to include a bit of each POVs in every chapter, but i decided I would mostly split them up for the next two, just because they are both a bit meatier this time. So here's jaime's and next chapter will move Brienne forward.

Jaime couldn’t believe it was finally time. He was up before dawn, getting all his last minute supplies in place. He’d actually slept really well, which was surprising given how desperately he’d been anticipating his departure, but it’s as if his body knew it needed rest for the long day of travelling ahead and the long weeks of travel to come. 

Melisandre had given him absolutely everything he needed, including a large amount of coin that would last him a very long time. Her kindness and generosity would have been suspicious to most, but Jaime had come to understand her over the last few weeks and he knew she felt like she needed to right a lot of wrongs and helping him had been the start of that. 

When the sun fully rose Jaime would leave. As much as heading out was what he’d been working so hard for, there was a little part of him that felt sad. He hadn’t been able to convince her to come with him and he didn’t like the thought of her being all alone. Melisandre had explained many times that she’d spent years and years of her life alone at times and it didn’t bother her. Yet, he still couldn’t help that feeling that he was abandoning her after everything she’d done for him. 

“Are you absolutely sure I can’t convince you to come south with me? Just a little ways. It’s so far to town and you’re so very isolated out here. Please,” Jaime pleaded. 

Melisandre shook her head and gave him a warm smile. “I’ll be fine Jaime. I’ve lived a great number of years you know…” 

“You certainly don’t look it,” he mumbled. Jaime had caught his own reflection in the window a few times and he noticed that he looked a lot older these days. Not old and he knew he certainly hadn’t lost his good looks - if he was being honest, he thought he might even look more handsome than he had in his prime, but Melisandre looked rather flawless and it was actually quite difficult to even guess how old she might be. 

“It’s an illusion… which reminds me,” she stood up, quickly changing the subject. “I have one more gift for you before you go. I finished it last night. I didn’t want to say anything because I wasn’t sure it was going to work, but…” Melisandre lifted a shiny metal circle. “Let’s give it a try, shall we?” 

“What is it?” Jaime asked curiously. 

“It’s a bracelet,” she explained. “Put it on your wrist.” She handed it to him. 

“I… uh… can’t… how?” he looked up at her. “It won’t fit over my hand and I can’t…” he demonstrated a sad attempt of getting it over his fingers using the same hand he was trying to put it on with. 

“The other wrist,” she replied, rolling her eyes at his antics. 

“But… won’t it…” he started to protest. 

“Just put it on,” she snapped in frustration. It wasn’t angry, just more impatient frustration. 

With the size of the bracelet it made much more sense as he set it over his stump and the cool metal made contact with his skin. All of a sudden something happened and Jaime jumped back from the table in shock. “What the fuck…” he hissed, staring at a perfect hand where nothing had been moments earlier. “What… is happening…” Jaime muttered. He was afraid to move, but eventually wiggled a finger. “Seven hells,” he breathed. He looked over at Melisandre who was grinning from ear to ear. “How? Is it… is it real?” 

“Magic. It’s real as long as you’re wearing that bracelet…” Jaime grabbed the silver ring around his wrist and pulled. It shouldn’t have fit over the hand that was there, but it come off and the hand was gone. Instantly he panicked and put it back on. There it was again. He made a fist and then reached for his cup on the table to see if he could pick it up. It felt a bit awkward, but he lifted it to his mouth and drank. It was awkward in the sense that he was out of practice, like when he had first started walking again, but he knew it wouldn’t take long to be able to use it every bit as good as he used to. “It can’t fall off, so don’t worry about that. I worked in a spell so it will only come off when you pull on it.” To show him she reached over and tried to pull on the bracelet but it wouldn’t move. “I wanted you to be able to protect yourself on the road…” 

“Fuck. My sword hand…” Jaime couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of that first thing. He had his sword hand back. He could fight like he used to. “I don’t know what to say… I don’t know how to thank you… again.” He felt tears stinging his eyes. 

“You can thank my by finding her,” she replied. “I believe I was able to bring you back for a reason and I believe it has everything to do with Brienne. You’re meant to be with her… I don’t know why, I just know.” 

“I promise I will find her, somehow,” Jaime vowed. 

“When you do, when you’re safe… if you want to get rid of the bracelet - burn it,” she instructed. “It will melt away in the fire once it’s off your wrist.” 

“Why would I ever want to do that?” He asked, baffled. He’d only had his hand back a matter of minutes but he knew if he ever lost it again he would be just as devastated as the first time. 

“You might understand one day, but it’s an illusion… maybe you’ll want people to see the real you,” she shrugged. “Or maybe not.” 

“An illusion,” he repeated. “You said that same thing a moment ago, about yourself.” Jaime eyed her. “What does that mean?” 

She bit her lip and toyed with the jewel at her neck. She wore the same necklace every single day… Things started turning in his mind even before she spoke. “This woman you see… this isn’t the real me. I created this necklace to disguise myself… to hide the old woman I really am.” 

“Why?” he asked. He didn’t understand why a woman so powerful would ever feel the need to hide who she was. 

She gave a half smile. “I’m really old Jaime. The years have not been kind. When you’re an old man in Westeros, a Maester or a Priest… people look at you with respect. But an old woman… an old woman is seen as a crone or a crazy old witch…” 

“But you’re neither of those things,” he protested. “You’re brilliant and talented. You don’t need to look like that to use your magic or your powers.” Melisandre sighed. “Let me see you,” Jaime asked softly. “Show me who you really are.” 

Her first instinct was to shake her head. “It’s terrifying. Really. I don’t want to leave you with nightmare visions of me…” Her words were protesting but Jaime could sense some hesitation. She wanted to show him. She didn’t want to hide anymore, he was sure of it. 

“I want to see the woman who brought me back from the dead and cared for me for over a year. I want to see the woman who gave me back my hand and made it possible for me to go find the love of my life.” Jaime reached for her hand. “You don’t need to hide anymore. Not from me, not from anyone. You want a fresh start? You want a chance to begin again without people judging you for your past mistakes? This is your chance.” 

That was all it took for her to agree. He knew all she’d needed was a little push. “Will you give me a few minutes to… uh… change?” Jaime nodded. “I’m warning you now, it’s going to be shocking… and scary.”

“I promise you I can handle it,” he assured her. With a nod Melisandre left the room and he played around with his new hand while she was gone. He felt like a child with a toy, clapping, snapping his fingers, touching his face, picking up things… It was incredible. 

“I’m coming out now,” a voice called. It had the same accent, but the voice was different. It sounded older, a bit shaky and far less confident. Jaime turned slowly as she made her way into the room. If he hadn’t been prepared his jaw would have dropped to the floor. He would have had no idea it could possibly be the same woman. “Well… this is me.” 

She looked as old as she suggested. Her face was wrinkled and her hair thin and stringy. But her eyes, they were the same and they still gazed upon him warmly like they always had. She was wearing a dress that didn’t fit well, give the curves of her body were not in the same places as the dress was designed for. 

Jaime stood up and walked over to her. He extended his hand and she put hers in it. He bent his head and kissed the back of her hand and then bowed formally. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said, giving her a smile. “Thank you for being so brave,” he added. 

Melisandre walked slowly to the table, even her gait was very different. She took a seat. “Are you terrified?” she asked meekly. 

Jaime also sat. “Not at all,” he replied. “And you shouldn’t be either.” She seemed to relax a bit. “Am I the only one… who has seen you?” 

“There was one other,” she said softly, looking a bit whistful. “He didn’t know it was me. It was purely by accident. But… he was kind.” Melisandre smiled, lost in thought. Jaime suddenly realized that whoever this man was - he meant something to her. 

“You should find him,” Jaime suggested. “Maybe that’s where your new beginning is supposed to start.” 

Melisandre chuckled and shook her head. “Nah, it would never work.”

“Why not?” he asked. 

She shrugged, “Because he’s afraid of fire.” 

Jaime couldn’t help but laugh. “I have a feeling if anyone can change that… it’s you.” She looked like she wanted to believe him and that was a great start as far as he was concerned. It would at least give her something to think about. 

They spent the next hour or so talking while the sun came up. At dawn he looked at her. “I’m going to miss you,” he said. 

“Me too,” she agreed. “But you made me a promise and it’s time to get started on making it good.” 

Jaime stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and once she was standing he hugged her. “Thank you for everything. I really hope our paths cross again one day.” She nodded and hugged him back. 

There was an awkward moment of silence that he took as his cue to get going. But she had one last thing to say. “Your sword… what was it called? Widow’s Wail?” Jaime nodded, suddenly sad he didn’t have it, but some other sword she’d found for him instead. “Your brother has it. Brienne gave it to him. Maybe Dragonstone is where you need to start your search?” 

“Thank you,” Jaime smiled with a nod. “I think that’s a great idea.” He picked up all his supplies and headed out to get his horse ready. Once everything was packed up he led the horse back to the front, where he saw Melisandre watching. He couldn't believe this moment had finally arrived. It wasn’t the same as all the times he’d imagined it, and not just because she didn’t look the same but because he just never expected it to feel as bittersweet as it did. 

Jaime climbed up on his horse and took one last look back at Melisandre. He waved, turned his attention to the long road ahead and took a deep breath - it was time. 

***

Brienne climbed down off her horse and took a look back at Aliyah. She waved, turned her attention to the cave ahead of her and took a deep breath - it was time.


	6. Chapter 6

The cave was dark, but Brienne knew precisely where she had hidden Oathkeeper - she would never forget the exact spot because she knew she would be back for her sword one day. She pulled out the sword, but left the armour, then moved back into the light. “I have a very worn suit of armour back in there too,” she explained to Aliyah. 

She looked curious. “Whose is it?” 

Brienne smiled. Obviously the young woman wouldn’t be expecting that she used to wear armour. “It’s mine… and so is this…” She presented Oathkeeper in its sheath. Aliyah reached out and took the weapon gently in her hand. She eyed the intricate handle, then started to pull it out. “Careful,” Brienne warned. “Valyrian steel,” she explained. 

Aliyah’s eyes widened. “How did you get this?” she breathed. “I thought these were just a myth… I thought they were all gone…” Before Brienne answered she moved her attention back to the handle. “Wait… that’s… that’s a Lannister lion, that’s our sigil… Who gave this to you? Who… who are you?” 

“I’m Brienne… Brienne of Tarth,” she replied. 

Aliyah thought for a moment. “Tarth… Tarth… that’s an island, right? Over in the Narrow Sea?” 

“Just out from Storm’s End, yes, “ Brienne nodded, impressed with the young woman’s knowledge of Westeros geography. 

“Tarth is a long way from Lannisport,” she said softly. Her tone was more questioning than accusatory, but it had a little edge to it that Brienne suspected was coming from the fact that she hadn’t been completely honest. And she still didn’t plan on being completely honest… at least not about the baby’s paternity. 

“Someday maybe I’ll tell you the whole story, but for now I’m only ready to tell you a bit… is that okay?” Brienne knew she didn’t have to share anything, but she at least wanted Aliyah to know where the sword came from and why she was such a good fighter. The young ginger nodded. “The sword was given to me by Jaime Lannister.” Brienne had to push through and fight the lump in her throat. She would never forget the day Jaime had given her the sword and the moment she told him the name. She’d fallen in love with him long before that, but afterwards, after she knew how he felt about her, she could look back on that moment and see it in his eyes. She’d always wished she could have seen in then, right in the moment, but at least she was able to see it later. 

“Jaime Lannister…” Her jaw dropped in shock. “The Jaime Lannister? The Kingslayer? Ser Jaime? He’s a distant cousin of my father,” Aliyah gushed. “He’s… he was… a legend.” 

The ‘was’ hit Brienne hard, like a knife stabbing her. She knew this conversation would be difficult, but she really didn’t anticipate the amount of pain she was feeling and trying to hide. “Yes, that’s the one.” 

“You knew him? You were friends? What was he like?” Aliyah’s excitement was so bittersweet. Brienne was used to being around people that hated Jaime, but she was in the heart of Lannister country and Jaime, Tywin… even Cersei, were still held in high esteem in these parts. 

But Brienne wasn’t sure she could talk about Jaime without crying. At least, not with the fondness and tenderness she felt for him. “I knew Jaime yes,” she said. The turmoil inside her was threatening to burst out, but she held it in because there was no way she could explain the tears and wracking sobs without telling Aliyah what Jaime really meant to her. “He gave me this sword after he lost his hand because… well, he knew I was an excellent swordsman… swordswoman… and he wanted such an exceptional weapon to be used at the level it deserves.” It wasn’t a total lie, she’d just left out the rest about using it to find and defend Ned’s children. 

“Brienne,” Aliyah whispered. “Were you… were you in love with him?” 

The question threw her off guard. How in the hells did she know? She’d been trying so hard to hide those feelings… It took a moment, but finally Brienne realized where the question had come from. “Jaime is… was… very charming. He was handsome and witty, smart and talented - I admired him greatly. Many women fell in love with Ser Jaime.” Aliyah gave her a knowing smile and Brienne went with it. The girl simply thought that she’d had a crush on a legendary Knight from a powerful family. 

Aliyah handed back Oathkeeper. “I hope you’ll tell me more one day, but can I just ask one question? How did you learn how to fight and will you teach me?” 

“I wasn’t your typical little girl,” Brienne admitted. “I bugged my dad enough that he finally allowed me to take lessons. I was gonna do it, with or without his permission,” she said, grinning. “I’ve had a sword in my hand since I was younger than you.” Brienne licked her lips. “Listen, I will think about teaching you, but I need some time to consider it. Can we keep everything that happened today between us?” she asked. She didn’t like the idea of lying to Lord and Lady Lannister, they’d truly been kind, but Brienne knew they would be far more likely to realize who she really was and know more about Jaime’s story than the legend that Aliyah knew. She wasn’t ready to risk that just yet. “I’ll hide those weapons we collected here and if we go alone to town again we can come her me first and take one with us just to be safe.” 

“Okay,” Aliyah agreed. “I know my father is looking for a suitable husband for me… I’m not sure how much longer I’ll have here, with you. Don’t take too long to decide, please?” Brienne nodded and promised. She felt her chest tighten at the thought of Aliyah leaving and it reminded her that she needed to get organized and find a place for herself and the twins. “Although, if my mom has anything to say about it maybe I’ll have more time…” Brienne had heard them trying to argue quietly a few times about it and she had a feeling the lady of the house might end up winning, but still, she couldn’t imagine living there without Aliyah being around. 

“Can you give me a few minutes alone?” Brienne asked. “Go ahead and head back to the farm and I’ll be along very soon.” When Aliyah left Brienne unsheathed Oathkeeper and took a fighting stance. She lowered her arm just a bit, remembering something Jaime had taught her. It felt so good to hold Oathkeeper in her hands and she knew it would be so hard to put it back again. She did a few moves and it felt magical and easy, not out of practice at all. Brienne made a block and looked down. She smiled. He would have been so proud of her. 

Brienne blushed. She could almost feel his hand on her body, showing her the weak spot he’d noticed in her defense. Jaime maintained that she could easily beat him, but he’d watched her sparring and found one thing she did wrong that would give him the edge. He showed her one night when he came by her room…

_“Right here,” Jaime said, touching the outside of her thigh. “You leave that spot open, every time. It wouldn’t be a kill wound, but it would drop you and leave you vulnerable.” Brienne held her breath, something was leaving her vulnerable, that was for sure, but it had nothing to do with swordsmanship and everything to do with the sexy man pressed against her back, touching her thigh and speaking softly into her ear._

_“I’ll work on it,” she somehow got out. “Maybe we can spar tomorrow and you can show me.” Her heart was pounding and Brienne could barely breathe. It had been two days since they’d last been alone together after he’d come by and laid in bed holding her while they slept. Things had got busy and they just hadn’t had a chance, but he came by that evening and his presence had her feeling so warm and dizzy._

_“I’d like that,” he whispered in her ear. Brienne expected him to release her and step away, but instead he ran his hand up her leg to her hip and then across the front of her body, lifting her shirt so his fingers were on her bare tummy. Her world was spinning and she was sure her legs would give out. “I like spending time with you,” he added. Brienne whimpered. She felt like a fool, but he was driving her mad and her body was responding in ways she couldn’t control. The warmth and ache at her core was almost overwhelming._

_Brienne held her breath as Jaime slipped a hand inside her pants. Every inch of her felt like it was buzzing, vibrating, as she stood frozen in place waiting and anticipating his next move. “Is this okay?” He asked, moving his hand a little lower, his fingers now touching the coarse blonde curls._

_“Yes,” she moaned, silently begging him to move lower and touch her there… touch her where no one had ever touched her before. And that place was aching with desire, sending waves of pleasure like she had never experienced before. She’d felt it a little bit when they had kissed, but not to the same degree. This was different. It was like her body was craving something but she didn’t really understand what… not until Jaime finally gave it to her._

_Brienne felt his fingers slide lower, so painfully slowly, and he grazed the slit between her legs, just lightly. “Oh fuck,” she moaned. Feeling her  
legs start to buckle Brienne had to lean back against him for support, but that allowed Jaime better access and he probed deeper. She gasped and threw her head back, closing her eyes tightly. _

_“One day it’s gonna be my cock in there instead,” he spoke huskily into her ear._

_“Mmm, how about now?” Brienne sighed. She hadn’t meant to be so forward, but it just came out. And she did want him, badly. She was desperate to know what it felt like to be fucked, but not by anyone, by him - it had to be Jaime._

_He chucked and she felt the vibration of his laughter tickle her cheek. “Slowly,” Jaime whispered. “Gotta take it… slow…” He moved his fingers with his voice, in and out, slowly._

_“But I’m ready,” she protested. It sounded almost whiny and she hated being one of those girls, but her brain felt like it was no longer in control of her voice or her body._

_“Mmm hmm. I know, but be patient Lady Brienne.” His voice was soothing, yet somehow it was turning her on even more. How long had he been touching her? A few seconds? A few minutes? She really had no idea._

_Jaime started to kiss her neck and between that and what he was doing with his hand she could barely hold herself together. There were noises coming from her that she couldn’t stop. His fingers found a certain spot and he kept rubbing it over and over. It felt so good… the fire was building higher inside her, the ache was so strong… it kept going and going, building and building… until everything exploded all of a sudden._

Brienne gasped and pulled herself back to reality from the very sensual daydream she’d been having. She had come to understand later that it had been the first time she’d had an orgasm. There were many more to come after that one, but she would never forget that feeling inside her she’d never felt before. There was nothing like the first one. 

She took a moment or two to compose herself and fight off the part of her that wanted to curl up in a ball on the floor and cry because she would never have a moment like that with Jaime again. Finally Brienne busied herself putting Oathkeeper back and then she added the swords that were strapped to her horse outside. Once everything was safely hidden Brienne quickly mounted and took off. The babes would be up soon if they weren’t already and her body was ready to feed them. 

***  
Day one was a long, lonely and extremely cold ride. He had to think of things other than Brienne for most of the day because his mind tended to wander to those intimate moments they shared which usually left him with a massive hard on. He hadn’t had sex in over a year and his cock was constantly reminding him of that. It had felt too weird to jerk off when he was living under the same roof as Melisandre, though he’d done it a few times when she’d gone to town because he simply had to. 

Now that he was off on his own though, Jaime had plans to find himself a cozy Inn, lock himself in his room, then finally let his mind wander to the sexy woman he was searching for and get a much needed release of sexual tension. A few more hours and he could rest… a few more hours, then days, then weeks, then months… But none of that mattered as long as he finally found what he was looking for in the end. “I’m coming Brienne.” His whisper was carried away by the cold wind as soon as it left his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaime was pretty sure too much time on the road had made him insane as he past the best port to find a ship to Dragonstone and continued further South. Somewhere along the way he had made a decision to bypass checking in with Tyrion because he really believed his best bet of finding Brienne was her home - Tarth. 

He really wanted to find her first, before any rumours started to spread about his resurrection. Jaime had disguised himself really well for his travels. Most of the time he kept his hood up and his face was hidden by the shadows and fur. But when he had to put it down he had long scraggly hair and a full beard. Jaime remembered when he’d returned to King’s Landing with Brienne all those years ago. No one had recognized him at all and he was counting on this being the same. There was also the bonus of having two hands again - if anyone were to question whether he might be Jaime Lannister he could always point out that the infamous golden hand was missing. 

There was an aching need inside him to find Brienne before she heard any rumblings of people recognizing him. He wanted to be the one to tell her everything and explain what had happened but to do that he had to find her first. If she wasn’t on Tarth and he had to go to Dragonstone he wondered if it would be possible to somehow get to Tyrion without revealing who he was to anyone else? Well, I have lots of time to think about that and make a plan, he told himself, but I hope to the Gods it doesn’t come to that anyway. 

He knew that on Tarth everyone would know Brienne so Jaime would only have to ask around a bit at an Inn to find out very quickly if she was home. It wasn’t like he would have to march up to the castle, but if she wasn’t there Selwyn might have an idea where she was… another complication he would have to sort out somehow. 

In a weird way he felt like he knew Selwyn already because Brienne had told him all about her father one night while they laid together. It was clear she had a lot of love and respect for her dad, which was why Jaime felt so sure that she would go to Tarth, if nothing else, to at least let her family know she’d survived the war. That thought brought a pang of guilt. Tyrion was his only family left and he deserved to know his brother was alive. Jaime made a pact that whether he found Brienne on Tarth or not - Dragonstone would be his next stop. 

Jaime decided it was time to take a short break and let his horse rest and drink so he slid out of the saddle and tied her to a tree. He was finally far enough south that all the water wasn’t frozen so he filled a bucket in a nearby creek and set it down for the mare to drink. When he stopped for a break he liked to spend a few minutes with his sword, just doing some jabs and parrys, working on getting comfortable with his dominant hand again. As he spun and swung he started to smile, thinking about one of the last times he’d sparred with Brienne back at Winterfell… 

_It was late and most of the others were into the ale, playing dice, or headed to bed for the night, which was why they had the large room all to themselves. It was getting too cold to spar and train outside, though they still did once in a while to keep accustomed to the weather. But a large empty room had been designated the training room and that’s where Jaime and Brienne were._

_Jaime had pointed out a weak spot he’d noticed and he’d proved it to her several times with his wooden sword, slapping it against her leg in the same spot that she failed to defend. Finally she was getting it though and their bouts were lasting a lot longer. He knew she was taking it a bit easy on him, because left handed he was still not a very strong fighter, not like her, but he was getting a lot better at least and could hold his own once in a while._

_They both loved to spar. It was a stress reliever - a time they could forget about the impending battle and what was to come and just enjoy the moment. Jaime loved the look on her face when she fought. There was such confidence, but she wasn’t cocky at all. She knew she was good and she didn’t have to be snooty about it because anyone who saw her fight knew it too._

_Jaime dodged her blow and spun around, then blocked her next strike before swinging towards her midsection, causing Brienne to jump backwards. He made the same move twice more and realized he was backing her pretty close to the wall. She got her bearings and lift the sword to come down on him, but Jaime blocked it and held her off. She was so strong and she was wearing him down so Jaime lifted a foot, put it on her stomach and shoved against the armour. He didn’t kick her hard, just enough to get her off balance so he could regain control._

_Brienne scowled at him and went to swing but he had the advantage and was able to force her back a few more steps until her back met the wall. Jaime pressed himself into her, holding her sword above her head with his own. “Seems you’ve got yourself into a predicament, hmm Lady Brienne?” He teased, giving her a grin. Brienne pouted and tried to overpower him, but with his body restricting her movement and the wall preventing her from getting any leverage Jaime held her off easily. “Now what?” He whispered, his eyes drifting to her lips where he saw that adorable pout._

_Jaime licked his lips. He could feel her body relaxing, anticipating what was coming. Jaime dropped his sword and attacked her mouth all at the same time. Brienne had already sense what was coming and she met him eagerly._

_All his senses were screaming at him to just take her right there against the wall. And the way she was kissing him back… she would have let him fuck her without hesitation. But Jaime knew it wasn’t the time or the place. They still had a little ways to go before he would be convinced it was time and she was truly ready._

_So instead he focussed on the kiss. Their kissing got better every time as they got to know each other and Brienne became more comfortable and confident. It was still a bit surprising when he felt her lips part and her tongue searching for his. It was a reminder of how turned on she was and Jaime felt his cock grow even harder._

_They kissed passionately for a long time, before he finally pulled back, breathless but also desperate for a little space to quell the intense craving he had to fuck her. Jaime gasped for air and finally looked up to meet her eyes._

_He saw a little mischievous spark there but before he had time to react Jaime felt the wooden sword against his throat. “I win,” She said, her eyes shining. “Looks like I found your weak spot Ser Jaime.”_

_He chucked, “Indeed you have.” Jaime put his hands up in surrender. “Guess I’m all yours.”_

They had played that little game a while longer and spent half the night sparring, kissing and finally sharing a bed later to sleep. Jaime felt warm inside reliving the fond memory. 

When the horse finished drinking and Jaime had relaxed a while he decided it was time to get going. Daylight would be fading soon and he needed to find an Inn or a safe place to camp for the night. One day soon he would lay in bed with her again and that thought drove him on. “Please be on Tarth,” Jaime whispered, adding a silent prayer to any of the gods, old or new, who were listening. 

***

Her day at the market in town with the twins strapped to her chest had been really nice but Brienne was tired and ready to head home. Aliyah’s dad had won and she was betrothed to a handsome young man from a well off family. She’d been spending time getting to know her future husband (a condition her mom had been adamant about before she agreed to the arranged marriage) which was why Brienne had ventured to town alone. 

Aliyah was really smitten with her betrothed and Brienne was happy for her. But it was yet another reminder that it was time to leave the Lannisters and find herself a new place. Spending several hours alone, looking after her wee ones had been a great confidence booster for her. She knew it wouldn’t be easy to care for the twins without help, but Brienne was a fighter and she knew she could do it. 

Brienne had opted not to ride. She knew she was a good rider and that women often rode carefully with their baby, but she had two and they were still pretty young. She would try a much shorter ride first. But it meant she had a long walk home. She looked down at the bundles tucked against her chest. Rion was sleeping, but Jai was looking right back at her, happy and content. Brienne was sure she fell even more in love with them both every time she looked at them. 

She gently brushed Jai’s cheek, lost in the moment with she heard a voice from behind her, “By the Gods… Brienne? Brienne of Tarth? I can’t believe it.” She knew exactly who it was and she smiled even though her stomach was in knots. No one knew about the babies and that was all about to change…


	8. Chapter 8

Brienne fought the urge to run that was building up inside her. She couldn’t run with the twins anyway and risk falling and hurting them. This was it. Her secret wasn’t going to be hers alone any longer. She took a deep breath and turned around. “Hello Bronn,” she said with a smile. She almost laughed at the expression on his face, wide eyed, slack jawed, completely in shock. 

He actually stammered for a moment before he spoke. Bronn stammering was the funniest thing she’d seen in a long, long time and Brienne finally couldn’t hold back the laugh. “Well fuck… are they… yours?” He hadn’t even noticed she’d been giggling at him. He was staring at the babies, still in shock. “How old are they?” he whispered. She could practically see the wheels turning in his mind as he tried to work out the mathematics. “Are they… are they his?” Finally he looked up at her and Brienne nodded. 

“Did you want to hold one?” she asked. Before Bronn could say no she lifted Jai from her sling and passed her over into Bronn’s arms. He was stiff at first, but no one could resist Jai’s sweet coos and beautiful blue eyes for long. 

“Seven hells...He...she… uh, it, looks like him,” Bronn said, his eyes fixed on Jai’s face. 

“She,” Brienne offered. “That’s Jai. And this,” she touched her little man’s head. “This is Rion.” 

“Well they sure are fucking Lannisters,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Shhh,” Brienne hissed, grabbing his arm and tugging him to a quiet spot between two buildings. “No one knows and I’d like to keep it that way.” 

“Why?” Bronn looked confused. “These babies… they are the rightful heirs to this… to this whole area. “Fucking Casterly Rock… it’s theirs. You’re the little Lady of Lannisport,” Bronn said, tickling Jai’s tummy. 

“Stop,” Brienne sighed. “I don’t want that for them. It’s not… it’s not safe.” 

“You don’t want them to be fucking rich? To never want for anything? And how is it not safe? You have what’s left of the Lannister Army to protect you. And they’re rebuilding their troops,” Bronn informed her. 

“Think about it,” she hissed. “Who even knew that Jaime and I were… were together? How would I ever prove the twins are his?” Brienne calmed the shake inside her before continuing. “If I start claiming my children are the Heirs to the Lannister fortune people will try to kill me - and them.” 

“You do have a point,” he agreed. Jai babbled some random sounds and he smiled down at her. “So where are you staying?” 

“A family took me in when I was extremely pregnant. I’ve been living there ever since…but it’s time for me to find somewhere else to stay. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone recognized me and eventually rumours will start to spread… they’re Lannisters,” she explained. “They’ll put two and two together.” 

Bronn chuckled. “You were taken in by Lannisters?” She nodded. The irony was rather amusing. “Well it’s fucking settled then.” 

“What’s settled?” Brienne was confused. 

“Let’s go collect your shit, you’ll be moving in with me,” he said matter of factly. 

“No,” she protested. “I couldn’t. I need to find my own place and figure out how to look after these two on my own.” 

“Brienne, stop. You don’t have to raise these babies all alone. I fuckin' know you can, you know it too, but you don’t have to,” he said. “I have a castle and a lovely wife. But it’s just the two of us and a bunch of people who work for me. The castle is huge, everything Jaime promised me and more. You can have an entire wing to yourself. You could go a fortnight without seeing anyone if you wanted to. But you’ll have people to help you and people to care about you and the babies.” 

She had already planned to find her own place and isolate herself and now Bronn was offering something different. “No,” she said again. “I’ll find a place.” 

Bronn sighed and looked at her. “Jaime was my fucking best friend. I never would have told him that before, but now I wish I had of…” There was a sadness and regret in his voice that she understood well. “I couldn’t save him, so I owe it to him to make sure his kids… and you… are safe and protected. Please… let me do that. I really fucking need to do that.” 

Brienne wasn’t used to Bronn being so open and emotional. Jaime’s death had been hard on him too, she could see that. Would it really be so bad staying with him and his wife? At least she would be around someone she knew and trusted. But… “Your wife… can we trust her?” 

“We can,” he nodded. “But she doesn’t have to know anything more than you’re an old friend and the father of your babies died. She doesn’t need to know who he is or even where you’re from if you don’t want to tell her.” Bronn smiled. “You’ll like her, I think. She’s a bit of a free spirit… and she’s been learning how to use a sword. She wants to spar allllll the fucking time,” he moaned. “Maybe you can give me a break once in a while.” 

Brienne hesitated. She had avoided being around people who knew her and Jaime because at first it just felt too hard to have a constant reminder of the past, because her past made her think of him. Then once she realized she was pregnant and had the twins she was avoiding people she knew because of them and her need to protect them. 

But in that moment, standing there watching Bronn hold his finger out for Jai to grip, it didn’t seem painful at all. It was really, really nice. Wasn’t it a better life for her children to grow up around people who knew their father and loved him like she did? “Okay. I’ll come stay with you, for a while at least.” She just couldn’t help not giving her full commitment in case she didn’t feel right living with him and his family, even though her gut and her heart told her she’d made the right decision. “But I need to gather my things and say goodbye to the Lannisters.” And especially Aliyah, she added in her head. It wouldn’t be easy to leave the young woman who had become like a sister to her. But she knew they really wouldn’t be that far apart and could visit at least. Besides, Aliyah was starting a new chapter of her life and she deserved to give that her full attention. 

“I have a cart and horses waiting just down the street with my supplies,” Bronn said, smiling. “I was going to head to the tavern for a cup or two of ale, but I think I can forego those plans.” 

Brienne nodded. “I walked, but it’s quite a ways south of town.” 

They found Bronn’s cart and horses and Brienne took Jai back, tucking her back in the sling against her body. She was getting fussy, which meant she was very likely hungry, but Brienne wanted to wait until they weren’t riding to feed her. Luckily the sway of the cart lulled her to sleep, though it woke Rion. All it took was a bit of snuggling to make him happy, he was pretty easy to please. 

Brienne was nervous and a bit sad about saying goodbye. It was all so sudden. But the Lannisters were very warm and understanding. They welcomed Bronn in while she gathered her things and said an extended goodbye to Aliyah. There were tears and laughter both and promises to visit. Bronn told them where his castle was and invited them to visit anytime. 

Finally they were loaded up in the cart and ready to go. Once they were out of sight Brienne made him loop around. “There’s a cave where I have something hidden that I need.” After she collected Oathkeeper and her armour from the cave she strapped the sword to her side. There was a chance it might raise questions from Bronn’s wife or even some of the servants, but she would figure something out. She’d been without her sword for way too long, but finally it was back where it belonged and would stay. 

***

Jaime was daydreaming about the first time he told anyone how he felt about Brienne. It had been Bronn, of all people. It was probably a confession more suited for Tyrion… or someone who appreciated love and romance, yet it was Bronn he told, over a couple cups of wine one night…

_“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Brienne lately. I barely see you anymore,” Bronn said, filling Jaime’s cup for the second time._

_“You sound jealous,” he scoffed. “You know there’s room in my heart for you both,” Jaime teased._

_“Room in your heart, eh?” Bronn eyed him suspiciously. “You two fucking?” Jaime was caught off guard by one of Bronn’s usual blunt moments. “I actually thought you was fucking ages ago.”_

_“We’re not fucking,” Jaime muttered. He swirled the wine in his cup. “Not yet anyway,” he added with a smile._

_“Not yet, huh?” Bronn chuckled. “That means you want to fuck her. I told Pod a long time ago... she wants to fuck you too. I can tell by the way she looks at ya.”_

_Jaime was quiet for a moment, but when he finally spoke he admitted the truth, “I think I’m in love with her.”_

_“In love?” Bronn gasped, choking on the wine he’d just drank. “But you haven’t fucked her yet. What if… what if it’s terrible? You can’t go telling her how you feel until you fuck her, just in case.”_

_“I’m willing to take that chance,” Jaime replied. “Besides, she already knows how I feel.”_

_Bronn started to pace. “Seven hells. What kind of mess have you got yourself into?”_

_“Sit down,” Jaime ordered. “You’re making me nervous.” Once Bronn sat down again he continued. “I know we’re not living in traditional times anymore, but usually this is the way things work. Normally I would have been expected to marry her before…”_

_“You highborns and your chivalry,” he chided. “We common folk know a good marriage has to have good sex,” Bronn said, referring to “his” people. Jaime rolled his eyes. He knew that there were many common folk who also waited until after marriage for sex, just like he knew there were many a highborn lady who didn’t have their virtue intact before they married - though it was highly scandalous if the truth came out._

_“It will be good,” Jaime said confidently. “Not just good, but great.”_

_“And how do you know this?” Bronn was skeptical._

_“I just know,” Jaime shrugged._

_“Ahh, you two’ve been fooling around haven’t ya?” Bronn laughed merrily, half drunk and happy. “No wonder you’re spending so much time with her. Why are you here? Go. Get on with ya.”_

Jaime was riding with a smile on his face thinking of his dear friend. Melisandre hadn’t been able to tell him if Bronn had survived the war. Jaime truly hoped he had because he still had a debt to pay and - a Lannister always…Instead of finishing Jaime just laughed. Bronn had always hated it when he said that - but it was true. If Bronn was still alive Jaime would be sure he had the castle and gold he’d promised. 

But first - he had to find Brienne. Jaime saw something up ahead and slowed his horse. He’d been extremely lucky on the road so far, but it seems his luck had finally run out. He sighed, stopped and cursed, “Seven fucking hells.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season. I'm having one of my writer crisis moments where I start to worry I'm messing up, which is why it's taken me so long to finish this chapter. I really don't want to rush this one too much though, so I hope you'll all stick with me for a while longer. I've been trying to give Jaime and Brienne equal time of POV but I might have to make the next few chapters more focused on Jaime to advance the plot a bit quicker. Anyway, I'm blabbing. Sorry about that. Have a wonderful evening and a very happy new year in a few more days!

The thrill Jaime felt when the first man dropped to the ground, choking on his own blood was quite exhilarating. He honestly didn’t enjoy killing people like some men did - though, with all the war and battle over the years he’d got quite used to it. But it wasn’t the death that had his heart pumping, it was the fact that he could protect himself again, really protect himself, like he used to. His sword was in the right hand again and he could use it with all the expertise and finesse of a true knight. 

Jaime had come upon 4 men and things had escalated very quickly. They offered him the chance to surrender his weapons, horse and coin, but Jaime laughed and drew his weapon, cutting the nearest man’s throat before he even had his sword out. The second man was on the ground only seconds after the first. That left him only one more to take care of because the fourth man was tied up and wouldn’t be a problem. 

The final armed man actually put up a bit of a fight and Jaime played with him for a while. He could have ended it at any second, but he was enjoying the chance to use his skills. When he let down his guard a split second too long and the man grazed his leg Jaime decided he’d had enough. The cut stung and he knew it was bleeding. It was just a scratch, but it was one scratch too many. With a yell he faked a blow to distract the man and then swung a leg out knocking him to the ground. A split second later his sword pierced the man right through the heart and it was over. 

Jaime stepped on the body and pulled out his weapon. He wiped the blood off on the man’s clothing and then turned to the only living person left besides himself. “Please… please…” the unarmed, bound man was shaking with fear. “I’m just a singer… a poet…” He visibly relaxed when Jaime sheathed his sword, but the panic returned when he drew a dagger instead. “Please… I have nothing to offer you, but I beg you… show mercy.” 

“Relax,” Jaime said, slashing at the ropes until the man was free. 

“Thank you. Thank you kind sir,” he gushed. “My name is Laren. Laren Crossly.” He offered a hand and Jaime shook it, though he didn’t give a name in return. He hadn’t thought up an alias yet and he surely wasn’t going to use his real name. Jaime started to search the bodies, collecting weapons and a few coins, nothing of value. It wasn’t surprising they were looking to rob him - they were clearly desperate. “If you’re headed South…” the man started. Jaime stopped and gazed at him. “There’s a town, just a few miles from here. There are several Inns… I’ve played at all of them. If you would be kind enough to help me get there safely I’m certain I can repay you with a room and supper.” 

Jaime considered the offer. He knew the man’s word was good. The Inn would gladly reward Laren with a couple of rooms and supper if he played and sang there for a night or two. It would be dark in a couple of hours, so chances are pretty good that he’d be stopping at the town anyway. “It’s a deal,” Jaime replied with a nod. He was antsy to push on, but if he was lucky he might be able to secure himself a ship to Tarth. He knew he was close to sea by that point and the town was likely on the coast. “Let’s get going.” 

Sun was setting when they arrived in the town. Had Jaime been riding instead of leading the horse to walk with Laren he probably could have rode on past and found somewhere further down the coast, but alas, they arrived at the Inn of Laren’s choosing and entered. It was rowdy and busy, not Jaime’s style at all, but it did make it easier to blend in and not draw attention to himself. He found a quiet corner and waited for Laren to return. 

Food and ale arrived before the singer came back and Jaime accepted it gratefully. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he started to devour the delicious stew. Laren returned before he was finished. “The stairs are over there,” he pointed. “You’re in the fourth room on the left. It’s ready whenever you want it. If you’re interested in… company…” he gestured to the whores milling around the room, some already providing services. “I’m afraid you’ll have to pay for that on your own.” 

Jaime shook his head. “Supper and the room is all I need. Thank you.” 

The two men shook hands. “Well, I’ll be getting to work now. Take care.” Jaime finished his supper and accepted another cup of ale. He really wanted to just head up to his room and get some sleep so he could head out at first light, but he decided it would be rude to not stay for at least one song. 

Laren was actually quite good and Jaime stayed for a third cup of ale and listened to a few songs. He was just about to call it a night when a very young brunette appeared. Her breasts were on full display as she slipped onto his lap. “You looked lonely, handsome,” she purred. 

“I’m fine thanks,” he said, trying to gently shove her away. 

“I’ll give you a deal,” she said seductively as she touched his lips with the tip of her finger. Jaime felt his body shiver in response, but it was arousal - he was actually quite repulsed. He’d never appreciated whores the way his brother and Robert and Bronn and well, most other men, seemed to. Jaime was a one woman kind of man and there was only one woman he wanted in his lap, touching him, seducing him… He quickly stood, but was kind enough to grab her arm so she didn’t end up in a heap on the floor. He knew she was only doing her job. He didn’t want to hurt her and he certainly didn’t want to draw attention to himself. 

“I’m not interested m’lady,” he said firmly. She huffed and adjusted her curls, but Jaime saw her cheeks flush pink and knew she was more embarrassed than angry. She spun and quickly left. Once she was gone Jaime headed for the stairs to find his room and escape the madness. He knew what was going on behind most of the doors that were closed and the half open door he passed confirmed it. It was barely a glance but he saw the naked woman on the bed with a man’s face buried between her legs. 

For the first time that evening he felt a stirring in his loins. Even with all the gratuitous acts happening downstairs and the whore in his lap he’d felt nothing, but seeing the man devouring the blonde lady’s cunt and hearing her cries of pleasure it reminded him of the first time he’d gone down on Brienne…

_She had let him strip off every inch of her clothing without speaking a word. Jaime knew she was nervous, he’d seen her tremble several times, which was why he’d also removed his own clothing too, hoping it would make her more comfortable. He wasn’t sure it’d had the intended effect as he could no longer hide his erection and she looked a bit panicked by it._

_It didn’t take more than a couple of touches before her panic turned fully to arousal. Jaime had no intention of fucking her, not yet. His cock was not on board with that plan though. It ached and throbed at the sight of her creamy white skin and endlessly long legs. Her ass was a true thing of beauty. Next to her eyes it was probably his favourite part of her body, so round and full, even though she was extremely lean overall._

_Jaime led her to the bed and laid her down. He knew she was not expecting what was about to happen. “Jaime? What… what are you… doing?” Those were the last words she spoke for some time. After that he only heard moans, sighs and cries of pleasure._

_The taste of her was incredible, as was the feeling of power knowing he was completely responsible for the pleasure she was experiencing. Absurdly he momentarily forgot about how desperately he wanted to fuck her because he was so focused on Brienne and trying to be sure he was able to make her come. The fact it was easy to make her climax was quite the ego boost, even though he knew it was likely more to do with the fact that all these things she was experiencing were brand new than his skills. But still, it was exhilarating feeling her squirming, hearing her low, sexy moans and then that brief moment of silence before she finally exploded._

_It wasn’t until he lifted his face away from her pussy that Jaime was reminded of his own urges, yet somehow he was able to control himself by moving his focus right back to her once again, caressing her body as she slowly calmed after her orgasm. She almost destroyed him completely though, when she opened her eyes, looked right at him and said, “I want you to fuck me.”_

Jaime was laying in bed naked, stroking his cock as he relived one of the sexiest moments of his life. He still had no idea how he’d gently turned her down and left the room that night, when he’d almost came from just the seductive sound of her voice. His cock was still hard and aching when he made it back to his own room that night. In less than a minute he’d emptied his load all over his chest and stomach, yet he still longed for her half an hour later and went for round two like some teenage boy. 

Jaime closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the feeling of his building orgasm. This was another great time to have his right hand back that was for sure, it just felt so much more natural and comfortable. After he came and cleaned up he climbed back into bed to sleep. If all went well he could be on a boat to Tarth the next afternoon. And maybe he his search would be over, or at least he would be one step closer to finding her. It had been a long and crazy day, but Jaime went to sleep with a smile on his face. 

***

It didn’t take long for Brienne to be certain she had made the right decision moving in with Bronn. His wife was delightful. She was kind and sweet, but she had a thirst to fight and to do things a highborn lady wasn’t supposed to do - something Brienne could easily relate to. Luckily Bronn wasn’t the type of man who needed his woman to be the traditional sort and he was happy to appease her unconventional desires, which meant their pairing worked very well. 

One evening after the twins were asleep Brienne wandered to the kitchen to find a drink and ended up spending the next two hours sipping wine while chatting and reminiscing with Bronn. “How in the name of the gods did you land a woman like her anyway?” she asked, after the wine had helped to loosen her inhibitions. 

Bronn chuckled, “Sure word of my magic cock precedes me. Besides, I’m a knight and a war hero.” 

“She was handpicked by Tyrion wasn’t she?” Brienne called his bluff. 

“She was,” he admitted with a grin. “The little Lannister knows me well.” 

Something popped into her mind that they hadn’t talked about yet and she changed the topic. “Hey, have you any word from Podrick?” 

“Aye,” he nodded. “You won’t fucking believe where he is though.” Brienne looked at him curiously and shrugged. “Our awkward little Pod is to be the future Lord of Bear Island.” 

“Bear Island?” Brienne furrowed her brow. “Bear Island… the Mormonts… no…” she gasped as she pieced it all together. “Lyanna?” Bronn nodded to confirm. “But she’s just a child…”

Brienne realized her mistake even before Bronn explained it. “She may be fucking little, but she’s a woman now and has more experience leading her people than most of the Lords left in Westeros.” The Mormont girl was likely at least 13 by that point and could have easily had her moon blood. She was the leader of Bear Island and would be expected to marry and bare children to be her future heirs. “Pod saved her you know, early in the battle when he was already wounded. He took that fucking sword for her.” Brienne smiled. “He was smitten with her long before that though. I think he was embarrassed about it at first until he realized there were grown men, three times Lyanna’s age, lined up hoping to win her hand in marriage.” 

“I’m happy for him,” Brienne said softly. She loved Podrick like a brother and missed him deeply. “Maybe one day with the twins are older we will pay him a visit.” There were so many people she wanted her children to meet someday. Their grandfather. Their Uncle Tyrion. Sansa and Arya. Podrick. But the one man she wanted them to meet the most… well that was impossible.


	10. Chapter 10

It was actually quite ridiculous how easy it had been for Jaime to get to Tarth and to find himself standing before Selwyn Tarth himself. On his journey he’d come up with a plan - a backstory, and so far it had worked quite well. He had told people he was an old friend of hers and he was looking for Brienne because he had something that belonged to her that she’d left behind after the war. 

Tarthians, Tarthers, Tarthish… whatever they were called, seemed to be a rather trusting group of people overall. Maybe it was the fact they had been separated from the chaos of the mainland by living on an island, but they really didn’t have the same suspicious nature or cynical outlook on life that most people he knew did. I could get used to this, Jaime thought. If Brienne was actually there Tarth would be fucking paradise for him. 

“Lord Tarth, it’s a pleasure,” Jaime said. He was keeping things very formal as Selwyn was essentially the “king” after all. Evenfall Hall was a beautiful castle, but it wasn’t full of the pomp and circumstance of a more traditional court. Just like the people it all felt very laid back. 

Selwyn smiled. He had Brienne’s eyes and Jaime felt his chest tighten. It all of a sudden hit him that he was speaking to Brienne’s father. He’d imagined meeting her dad someday, but this wasn’t at all what he’d had in mind. She was supposed to be there with him. She was supposed to introduce him to her father, using his real name, not the alias he’d finally decided on. “I didn’t catch your name son?” 

“Derrick,” he lied. “Derrick Stewart.” 

Selwyn nodded. “I’m told you know my daughter?” He motioned for them to sit and Jaime gladly took him up on the offer.

“Yes sir, I do. I’m looking to return something, something that meant a lot to her.” Jaime pulled out the dagger he’d taken off the men he’d killed on the road a few days earlier. They had definitely stole it from someone because it was intricately made and very expensive. “She never said where she got it, but I know she was upset when she lost it.” Jaime pushed it over to Selwyn to have a look. “Is she here? Could I give it to her myself? I would love to see her.” He was desperately trying not to sound as impatient and eager as he felt. 

“Beautiful dagger,” Selwyn muttered, examining it. “She does find herself in possession of some fine weapons,” he added. “When she came home after the war she had a Valyrian steel sword… said it was given to her by Jaime Lannister,” he chuckled. 

“So she is here?” Jaime blurted out, his heart thumping with excitement. 

“Huh? Oh no. She was. But she left.” Jaime’s heart sank with disappointment, like Selwyn had taken the dagger and stabbed him in the chest. “She was… well… Brienne wasn’t herself.” Jaime waited for further explanation. “She was always angry, yet somehow she seemed empty, broken is maybe a better word.” Well now the knife in his heart was twisting. “She said it was because she lost so many people, friends… but I think it was more. I think she lost someone, maybe a man… someone she loved very, very deeply.” Jaime felt sick to his stomach. “She wouldn’t admit it, but I know my girl, my Brienne and I’m certain she had a broken heart.” Jaime had to bite the inside of his cheek to control his emotions. All the pain and torture Brienne had gone through because of him… and he’d been alive all that time. “Do you know? Am I right? Did she lose someone special?” 

“Oh, uh… I’m not sure,” Jaime stammered. He knew he needed to get himself in check before he blew his cover. “A lot of good men and women died in the war. So many. I think we all lost at least one person we cared deeply about.” 

“Hmm,” Selwyn nodded. He examined the dagger a moment longer and then passed it back to Jaime. “I’m sorry Derrick. I wish I could be more help, but Brienne isn’t here.” 

“You must know where she is though, right?” he asked, unable to get a grip on that eagerness. 

Selwyn shook his head. “I’m afraid not. I haven’t heard a thing from her since she left and she didn’t give so much as hint as to where she was going.” It was clear he was telling the truth. Jaime could tell that Brienne’s father truly had no idea where she was. 

Jaime wanted to scream. He wanted to kick things, break chairs, and rage like a lunatic. But instead he took a deep breath and thanked Selwyn Tarth for his time. “I appreciate you speaking with me, thank you.” 

Jaime stood and Selwyn followed suit. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help.” 

Jaime nodded in understanding. “I guess I’ll be on my way.” 

“You’re welcome to stay the night if you like, or at least join us for dinner,” Selwyn offered. 

How was this man so kind? So trusting? Inviting a complete stranger with a fancy dagger to sup with him, to stay the night? It was baffling, yet so heartwarming to be around such a pure and honest soul. Jaime vowed he would return on day, with Brienne, and he would get to know this man who fascinated him deeply. “I truly appreciate the kind offer, but I think I’ll head back to the harbour and see if I can get on a ship to the mainland this afternoon.” 

“I understand,” he replied, clapping Jaime on the shoulder. “If you happen to find my girl, tell her to send a raven and let her father know she’s alive and well.” 

“I most definitely will Lord Tarth,” Jaime promised. They said their goodbyes and he left the castle. He trudged back towards the docks feeling completely defeated. He’d been so sure that Tarth was his best chance, yet all he knew was that he’d completely shattered Brienne’s heart. 

Jaime pulled his hood up, to hide his face and his dour mood. It didn’t take him long to find a ship to Storm’s End that was leaving in just over an hour. He boarded and stood on the deck looking over the people of Tarth going about their business. Slowly he found his mood starting to lighten. It’s this place, he realized. The people were happy, smiling, laughing - so full of optimism. That’s exactly what I need, Jaime decided. He couldn’t give up after one failure, or two, or three, he had to believe he would find her because she was the only thing that mattered. 

In a few minutes the ship would leave Tarth and take him to Storm’s End where Jaime would get on the King’s Road, get his ass up the coast and find someone to take him to Dragonstone. Very soon someone else would finally know he was alive. He’d wanted Brienne to be the first to know, but if it couldn’t be her there was only one other person he would chose. Just like all the people around him, finally, Jaime smiled. 

***

Brienne looked over the letter one more time. It was rather formal, maybe a bit too formal, but at least she had finally taken the time to write it. The next day the rolled up little paper would be on its way to its destination. She’d tried to be honest, but there were some things she just couldn’t say in a letter. It wasn’t lying if she just left some things out, right? Brienne sighed. She hated the feeling of guilt. The letter was supposed to ease that, but she knew the only way to completely get rid of it was to tell the whole truth. And she would. One day, when she was ready. 

***  
 _Dearest Father,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I just wanted to inform you that I am safe and in good health. I happened upon a dear friend in Lannisport and he invited me to stay with him and his lovely wife. I’m quite comfortable and will remain here for the foreseeable future._

_Regards,  
Brienne _

Selwyn read the letter with a big smile. It wasn’t overly warm, but he was truly thrilled to know his only child was safe. How strange that he had just told that handsome young man with the fancy dagger less than a fortnight ago that he hadn’t didn’t know where Brienne was, then a raven arrived that very morning. Selwyn shrugged, some people just have such terrible timing.


	11. Chapter 11

It was late in the evening and the twins had been sleeping for hours already. They rarely woke during the night anymore so Brienne was able to stay up a little later and still get a good night’s rest. She had just finished a short sparring session with Bronn’s wife Lilah so she was full of adrenaline and wasn’t quite ready to sleep. 

Brienne crawled in bed anyway and lay back on her pillow. She rolled to the side and looked at all the empty space, then reached out a hand to touch the bed where he should have been lying. She clutched at the sheets and then smacked the bed in anger. All this time and she wasn’t even close to being over him. The pain was every bit as fierce as it ever was. People said she would heal with time, that it would hurt less… but Brienne was sure her heart would stay broken for the rest of her life. 

She needed a distraction, something to take her mind off the sadness and pain inside her. Brienne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She touched one of her breasts and sighed. Even with her nipples sore and cracked from feeding two babies there was still a stirring of desire from her touch, especially since she was remembering Jaime touching her that way. She also remembered other places he’d touched her that felt really, really good and let a hand slip down between her legs. Brienne bit her lip to hold back a moan. She’d allowed herself some memories of their intimate encounters, but she hadn’t allowed herself to think about that one night - the night the twins were conceived. It was time…

_Brienne had known since their last encounter that the next on would be THE one. She’d tried several times to convince him that she was ready, but Jaime insisted they take things slow, something about giving her the chance to experience everything first and really make sure she was ready. Normally she was the more stubborn one but he’d held his ground and she’d finally just given in and enjoyed everything he was willing to offer and not beg for more - well, not beg too hard anyway._

_Jaime had promised that the next time they were together, if she was sure she was ready, they could finally take the next step. And now here he was, naked and aroused, in her room, looking at her with those eyes that made her feel beautiful. It had taken a while, but she had finally got used to being naked with him and not having the urge to cover herself. He’d never made her feel anything but beautiful, but it was just something new for her to feel okay with another person seeing her body._

_Jaime offered his hand and she took it. He led her to bed and Brienne lay down. That’s when the butterflies hit her, filling her stomach, flapping their wings fast… too fast. Too fast. Too fast. Those words were going over and over in her mind. But it wasn’t too fast. It felt like it had taken forever to get to this moment. So why now? Why was she freaking out? “Brienne?” His concerned voice pulled her out of her mind. “Are you...alright?”_

_She nodded, but couldn’t speak. Fuck. She wanted to scream in frustration. Jaime could read her. He would know there was something wrong. She needed to get her shit together, but she just couldn’t control the anxiety._

_“You’re not ready,” Jaime said, starting to back away._

_“No,” she grabbed for his arm, her hand wrapping around his wrist. It was his right wrist and with only a stump there he could have easily pulled away from her grip. But he didn’t. He let her hold him from putting any more space between them. He wanted this, he wanted it bad, but he was willing to wait if she needed him to. It was just another confirmation that she wanted it too. “I’m just... “ Brienne sighed. “I don’t admit this often, in fact, I’m not sure I’ve ever admitted it… but Jaime… I’m a little scared.”_

_“We should wait,” he said softly. “It’s fine.”_

_“No,” Brienne shook her head. “I’m ready. I want this, I really, really do. I’m just… scared. And I have no idea why.”_

_Jaime sat down on the edge of the bed. “I know why. It’s because you’re not in control.” Brienne considered his words while he continued. “You don’t know what to expect, it’s new and new in itself is scary. But you also have to be willing to let go and trust someone else completely.”_

_“But I do trust you,” she countered. It was true, she trusted Jaime with everything - her heart, her happiness, her life._

_“I know, I know,” he said soothingly. Brienne knew her voice was shaky and edgy, two things he wasn’t used to seeing in her. “We have a couple of options. The first is… I could let you take control. You could initiate, you could be on top…” That idea made her feel even more panicked and it must have shown on her face. “Yeah, I didn’t think you’d be up for that one just yet… you will someday though,” he added with a sly grin. “The other option, that I think you might like better…” Jaime leaned in and whispered in her ear. “What if I tell you exactly what I’m going to do to you?” The sound of his voice, so sultry and full of lust, made her pussy throb. “That way, you’ll know what to expect and maybe some of the nervousness will go away.”_

_Jaime lifted his head and looked at her for her response. Slowly she nodded. She was already feeling like a pile of jelly and she couldn’t wait to see how it would feel to hear him talk to her like that again, with that tone… that delicious, sexy tone. “Yeah?” She nodded again and Jaime settled beside her, his lips close to her ear._

_Brienne closed her eyes and focussed on the sound of his voice. “This time… your first time… we’ll keep it simple… I’ll start by kneeling between your legs.” Jaime touched her leg and gently run his hand down the front of her thigh. Brienne shuddered with desire. The butterflies were already starting to settle. “I’ll spread your legs and pull you closer, just a bit closer…” Jaime groaned. “Just looking at your pussy, so wet and ready, will make me crazy, but I’ll find a way to stay calm… move nice and slow… line up my cock…” Fuck. What butterflies? Every feeling inside her was gone except for want, need and desire. She wanted everything he was telling her and she wanted it immediately, yet something kept her from begging and telling him she was ready. It was the need and desire to hear him say the rest. When he finally did all those things she would be ready to explode and it would feel so incredible._

_“Then I’ll slowly, so slowly, push into you. Seven hells,” he cursed with a moan. “I just know you’ll feel so wet, warm, and tight around my dick. Everything I’ve imagined.”_

_Brienne hadn’t intended on speaking, but somewhere inside her, in her subconscious, there was still a little uncertainty, “Will it hurt?”_

_“I promise I’ll be gentle,” Jaime assured her. “It shouldn’t hurt, but if it does you just tell me and I’ll stop.” Brienne relaxed even more, she really did trust him. “I don’t think you’ll feel anything but pleasure though, as my cock fills you up, reaching places you’ve never felt touched.” Jaime grazed his fingertips lightly over her mound, barely touching her, teasing. “When I’m inside you and I know you’re alright I’ll start to move, I’ll start to fuck you, slowly at first, inching out and back in as deep as I can push.” Brienne’s heart was racing and she felt herself start to pant. He could make her come, right then, all he would have to do is touch her in that one magical spot…_

“You have got to be kidding me,” Brienne whispered in annoyance. The cries of a baby had interrupted her fantasy seconds before she got off. By the time she got out of bed and picked up Rion the annoyance had faded. His sweet face went from sad, angry cries to a smile the moment he was in her arms. “Shhh, Mama’s here,” she cooed, rocking him gently. Within a matter of seconds he was already asleep again in her arms. Must have been a bad dream or something, Brienne decided as she gently put him back into his little bed. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Sweet dreams my love.” 

By the time she got back to bed the moment had passed. Those intense feeling of lust and desire had been replaced by longing and heartache. Why did he have to die? Why couldn’t he be there with her? Why? It wasn’t fair. 

The pain inside her took over and Brienne curled herself into a ball. She vowed never to think of those moments again. Never. It just hurt too much. 

***

The Kingsroad was a long and boring ride. Jaime had boarded his horse at a farm in Storm’s End when he sailed to Tarth. He truly hadn’t been expecting the mare to still be there when he returned, but it turned out he’d picked an honest family so he doubled the already generous pay. 

That afternoon was a particularly cold one, almost like the very day he’d left Kings Landing and a few flakes of snow fell upon him, so he was using thoughts of Brienne to warm his mind, heart and body. It wasn’t the first time he’d thought about the one and only time they had made love in the past few days so he picked up somewhere in the middle…

_For the very first time his cock was inside her, all the way inside her, and Jaime was positive that nothing had ever felt so good. A little while ago he was pretty sure it wasn’t going to happen, not that night anyway, but he’d found a way to make Brienne comfortable, more than comfortable - she was quite possibly more turned on than he’d ever seen her. Whispering in her ear that way, telling her all the things he was going to do to her, it had been about preparing her and helping her relieve her nerves, but he couldn’t have imagined how much it was going to prepare her in a very different way._

_Her pussy was so damn wet he could barely hold himself together. The lust in her gorgeous blue eyes somehow made them even more beautiful. Jaime had no idea how he was going to survive long enough to make their first time half decent for her. The only thing he had on his side was that he’d pushed her right to the very edge and it wasn’t going to take long to make her come._

_The way her body was wrapped around him was like heaven, which heaven he wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter - the old gods, the new… wherever the utmost form of pleasure was found - that’s where he was. This was what it felt like to be completely in love with another person and to know they felt it every bit as much. It wasn’t just the sex, it was everything, the physical and the emotional, all of it - it was perfect with her._

_Jaime knew he should start to move, slow and easy, just like he’d told her he would. But the feeling of their union, just being buried in her, was so incredible he stayed there a little longer. He touched her body, his hand trailing over her soft skin, raising tiny bumps everywhere he grazed. He saw a little smile appear on her lips, her eyes still closed and he couldn’t help but smile back. How could people not see how beautiful she is? He wondered. How had it took him so long to see it? But no one else had ever seen her the way he did, not like this, filled with love and desire, only for him. No one but him would ever get to see Brienne like this if he could help it. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he had a good feeling she felt the same about him._

_The emotional attachment he felt towards her made everything that happened even more amazing. He did everything he promised her, fucked her slow, pushed as deep as he could, and eventually started to move a little faster. Miraculously he was able to hold on until she came, but the moment the orgasm took over her body was too much for him. The way she looked, the way her pussy felt, then way she was gripping his legs so hard her nails were biting his skin, the was she sounded… even the smell of sex in the air - it all boiled up furiously, sending him flying over the edge with such intensity. He could barely hold himself up from collapsing on top of Brienne after he emptied himself inside her._

_It was magical. It was perfection. It was the first time of many, he hoped. It could only get better and better and that thought alone left him buzzing. The slept wrapped up in each other the entire night. He’d fully planned on having her again when they woke the next morning, but things never go as planned for Jaime and the very next morning, instead of being wrapped up with Brienne, their bodies becoming one again, they were scrambling for clothes, armour, weapons - it was time. The war had begun._

The memories started to fade as Jaime saw King’s Landing off on the horizon - well, what was left of it anyway. It had been destroyed in the battle and there wasn’t much left to see, even if he did have some desire to go back there. But he didn’t. There was nothing for him in King’s Landing and there never would be again. It was time to veer off the Kingsroad and figure out how he was going to get across the bay to Dragonstone. And once he was on the way he would have to figure out a lot more things, like how he was going to get to his brother without revealing who he was to countless others? 

Did it really matter who knew? Yes, it did. Brienne was still out there and he wanted to find her or at least properly try, before rumours of his resurrection found her first. He owed her that - he owed it to them both. But maybe that could be his backup plan. If he couldn’t find her he could make damn sure all of Westeros, and Essos and anywhere else she might end up, knew that Jaime Lannister was indeed alive and well - and looking for the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


	12. Chapter 12

After bypassing King’s Landing Jaime was able to find a ship in a town just north called Rosby. It was fucking expensive because the captain refused to take him to the shore. Instead, he had to pay for a small boat and oars, then row himself the rest of the way in. Other than the price, it actually worked out quite well. He really didn’t want the attention of getting too close with a ship and you had to row ashore to the beach at Dragonstone anyway. 

By the time they made it to where the captain would let him out it was already nightfall, which again, was perfect. Jaime was really hoping he could slip in under the cover of darkness, though realistically he knew it would be impossible. There would be guards somewhere along the way before he could get to Tyrion. He really didn’t have a plan. Anything he’d come up with had seemed ridiculous and Dany’s men would be too smart to fall for anything less than the truth - but would they even believe the truth? 

Jaime was extremely thankful he had two hands again as he rowed to the shore. It would have been a disaster to navigate the rough water if he only had one hand. Thankfully he was going with the tide and not against it. Not so thankfully, he realized he already had company waiting on shore. 

“Identify yourself sailor,” a voice called out as Jaime jumped out of the boat in the shallow water to pull it ashore. The voice sounded familiar and within a few more steps he realized that he might have just hit the jackpot. The guard was none other than Ser Davos. “Hold there and identify yourself.” 

“It’s uh…I’m here to see Tyrion Lannister,” Jaime replied, avoiding the question. 

“Good to know, but you still haven’t told me who you are,” Davos replied, holding his torch out and squinting. Jaime shoved the boat onto the shore and stepped into the light. He pushed back his hood. “Seven hells,” Davos hissed. “You look a lot like Ser Jaime Lannister.” 

“And you look a lot like Ser Davos Seaworth,” Jaime replied. 

“But you died…” He leaned in close and whispered as if someone might hear them. “Was it her? The Red Woman?” 

Well, this certainly wasn’t at all what Jaime had been expecting. “It was,” he confirmed. “I would have come sooner, but I was in a coma for a long time. Took a while to get up and moving again.” 

Davos narrowed his eyes. “She looked after you? All that time?” 

Jaime nodded. “She did. I wouldn’t be here without all of her help.” He actually felt a pang of sadness talking about Melisandre. Chances were he would never see her again. 

“Doesn’t sound much like her,” Davos grumbled. 

“She’s changed,” Jaime was feeling defensive, he owed her so much. “She really has, she has many regrets. Don’t we all?” Davos glared back at him and Jaime knew exactly why. The child Melisandre had sacrificed had been very important to him. “Listen, let’s not waste time talking about her. I really need to see my brother and I would really appreciate it if we could keep this between us.” 

“I’ll take you to Tyrion, Ser Jaime, but I’ll have to tell his Grace about it in the morning,” he replied. 

“His Grace?” Jaime was confused. 

“The Queen is away taking care of business elsewhere,”Davos explained. “King Jon is in charge for now.” 

Jaime resisted the urge to do a ridiculously embarrassing dance of joy. Were the gods actually on his side for once in his life? First he was met by someone he knew and someone who understood Melisandre’s powers, now Daenerys was away so he could avoid any awkwardness of the whole killing her father thing. Could it actually be possible that Brienne was there? Or that someone would know exactly where she was? Jaime couldn’t wait to talk to his brother and find out. “Sounds fair,” he replied. “Let me just grab my things and you can lead the way.” 

The fucking steps were never ending. Jaime was tired, but the excitement of seeing his brother again and possibly discovering Brienne’s whereabouts drove him forward. “Anyone trying to raid the castle would die on these stairs before they got close,” he huffed. 

“Tell me about it,” Davos chuckled. He wasn’t much of a talker, but Jaime didn’t mind. They continued on in silence until they finally got to the castle. “Hood up,” Davos instructed quietly. There were a couple more guards they had to pass to get inside. “Found this one on the beach. I’m going to lock him up for the night and let his Grace know in the morning,” Davos lied to the Unsullied guards. They didn’t question it and let them pass. Davos led the way until finally they stopped in front of a wooden door. “This is it. Lord Tyrion’s room. He’ll be awake still. Reading and drinking most likely.” Davos knocked. 

“It’s open,” came Tyrion’s voice. Jaime gasped and his legs felt weak. It all of a sudden hit him. Tyrion. His brother. His blood. When that door opened he would finally see the one person who had loved him from the time they were old enough to know what that meant. There were few people Jaime truly trusted, but Tyrion would always be on that short list. 

Davos pushed the door open and they stepped inside. “There’s someone here to see you my Lord.”

Jaime took a deep breath and with a shaky hand he pushed the hood back to reveal himself. Tyrion’s eyes widened in shock and the cup of wine in his hand clattered to the floor, spilling the little that was left. “I would swear my dead brother is standing before me,” he muttered, bending to pick up the cup. “What was in this wine?” He looked into the empty cup and then sniffed it. “Have I been drugged Ser Davos? Who is this man?” 

“It’s your brother Lord Tyrion,” he replied in his usual matter of fact tone. 

“No, no, no, that’s ridiculous,” Tyrion chuckled. “I must be hallucinating,” he muttered. 

“It’s me brother,” Jaime finally spoke, taking a step towards Tyrion. 

“Oh no,” Tyrion recoiled. “You have two hands, Jaime only had one. What is the meaning of bringing this imposter to me?” 

Davos wasn’t rattled at all. “Oh hey, I didn’t notice that.” He looked puzzled and glanced at Jaime for explanation.

“Magic,” Jaime said. “The bracelet is magic.” He quickly pulled it off and watched his hand disappear revealing the stump in its place. It made him feel sick every time he removed the bracelet. “Melisandre made it for me. As long as I’m wearing it I have a hand again.” He quickly put it back on feeling instant relief when the hand reappeared. 

“But you died,” Tyrion whispered. Jaime had a feeling he was going to hear that a lot. Thankfully Davos jumped in and explained everything, including how Melisandre had also brought Jon back to life when the men of the night’s watch had stabbed him to death. “So it’s really you?” Tyrion took a hesitant step closer. 

“Afraid so,” Jaime replied with a grin. He closed the gap between them and dropped to his knees to hug his brother. Neither would admit it, but they both had tears in their eyes. 

“I’ll leave you two for tonight, but I’ll be informing his Grace first thing in the morning,” Davos announced, effectively ending the hug. 

“Please Ser Davos,” Jaime begged, getting to his feet. “Just Jon, no one else.” 

He bowed. “You have my word.” 

“Why is that so important to you?” Tyrion asked, as soon as Davos was gone. “People will eventually find out that you’re still alive.” 

Jaime took a deep breath and then sighed. “I have to find her first. I need to be the one who lets her know I’m still alive.” 

“Brienne,” Tyrion said with a nod. 

“Please tell me that you know where she is? Is she here?” Jaime knew his voice displayed every ounce of desperation that he felt. 

“I’m afraid not,” he replied gently. “I haven’t seen or heard from her since we all left Winterfell.” Jaime’s heart sank. Tarth had been a dead end and now this. “Surely Varys would know something, but he’s gone to Essos with Dany.” Jaime hadn’t even thought of the Spider. If he didn’t know where Brienne was it likely wouldn’t take him long to find out - but alas, that wasn’t possible either. “What about Tarth? She must have been to see her father after the battle.” 

“I went there first,” Jaime sighed. Tyrion gave him a look. “I know, I know… I should have stopped on my way through, but…” His voice cracked. He had two shots to find her and they both failed. Jaime would never give up, but the hurt and ache, the desperate need to be with Brienne, for her to know he was still alive and loved her with every part of his heart and soul, it was consuming him. “I love you Brother… but I _love_ her, you understand right?” 

“Of course I do,” Tyrion replied, handing him a cup of wine. Jaime took it thankfully and had a big gulp. “So where will you go next?” 

Jaime sunk down on the closest chair. “I don’t know… Podrick? Any idea where he is?” Tyrion explained where Pod went after the war and they shared a little chuckle over that. But Jaime wasn’t going to head all the way back up North just yet. 

“How about Bronn?” Tyrion suggested. “Brienne was a wreck after she lost you but Bronn was definitely one of the top three in the Jaime Lannister mourning club.” Jaime knew he was looking at the third member. “Him and Brienne bonded some. I know they both headed south, but most everyone did, so that might not mean a thing.” 

“Bronn missed me?” Jaime asked with a grin. 

“It was as if he’d just lost his best friend,” Tyrion said with a knowing smile. 

It would be really nice to see Bronn, Jaime thought, and if there was any chance he might know where Brienne was it would be icing on the cake. “Any idea where I might be able to find that asshole?” 

“As a matter of fact I do,” Tyrion replied. “He came here demanding that I pay off your debt to him,” he chuckled. “He wanted a wife and a castle and a lot of gold.” Jaime shook his head, but he wasn’t the least bit surprised. “We got very drunk… and I may have given him everything he asked for.” 

“Where?” Jaime asked. 

Tyrion filled their cups again. “Lannisport. Well, just north of Lannisport.”

“I’ll leave in the morning,” Jaime nodded. 

“You just got here,” Tyrion whined. “Can’t you stay a few days?” 

He shook his head. “It will be a long ride and the longer I stay around here the more people will find that out I’m still alive.” 

“Just promise you’ll come back and stay a while once you find her?” he said. 

“Knight’s honour,” Jaime said, bowing formally. 

Tyrion walked across the room and picked up something. “I suppose you’ll be wanting this back.” He returned with Jaime’s sword. “It’s a bit long for me anyway,” he joked. 

Jaime took it and pulled it out of the sheath… in his sword hand. No sword had ever felt so perfect. Joffrey had never deserved to hold such a magnificent weapon, nor had he deserved to name it, but Widow’s Wail it was. He almost hoped some dumbass would try to rob him on his travels so he could finally use his sword properly. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

“I know you must be exhausted, but will you have one more cup of wine with me and tell me everything?” Tyrion asked. Jaime agreed and they stayed up half the night talking and laughing. Tyrion went and got them a late night snack and Jaime had a truly delicious meal for the first time in a long time. 

The next morning they woke to banging on the door. Tyrion went to see who was there and moments later Jon and Davos stepped into the room. Jaime and Jon had never really cared for each other but when they locked eyes they shared a moment of understanding that no one else who hadn’t been brought back to life would ever understand. “Ser Jaime,” he finally said, formally addressing him. 

“Your Grace,” Jaime replied with a bow. 

“Davos filled me in on everything, but I don’t understand the secrecy,” Jon said. 

Jaime once again explained how he wanted to find Brienne first and that he was headed to Lannisport to talk with Bronn. “The only problem is getting back to the mainland. There’s no way I can get that far in the little boat. Is there someone who could take me in a larger ship?” Jaime set his eyes on Davos, knowing he was a sea man. 

“I might have a better idea,” Tyrion piped up, glancing at Jon. “We might be able to get you to Lannisport by tonight.” Jon gave a nod. “Dany took Drogon, but Rhaegal is here.” 

“You’re not serious,” Jaime muttered. One of Dany’s dragons had almost roasted him once and now Tyrion was suggesting he ride one. 

“Jon can take you,” Tyrion offered. 

“Jon…” Jaime looked around for explanation. “I thought…” Tyrion was giving him a look that said shut the fuck up. What in the seven hells have I missed, he wondered. “I would appreciate that very much.” 

“We’ll leave in an hour,” Jon said before leaving the room, followed by Davos. 

“What the fuck…” Jaime muttered. Tyrion filled him in on the whole story. “So Dany is Jon’s Aunt…” he muttered. He couldn’t hold back the snort of laughter and the irony of the whole situation. “Oh the things you miss out on when you’re dead.” 

An hour later Jaime had said his goodbyes to Tyrion and was outside staring at the spiky, scaly beast that would get him to Lannisport. Never had he imagined he would be climbing on the back of a dragon. “The things I do for love,” he muttered as he nervously climbed up the dragon’s back to join Jon.


	13. Chapter 13

Thankfully when Tyrion explained which castle he’d given Bronn it was one Jaime was very familiar with, so they managed to find it even flying in darkness, with the odd breath of dragon fire to light the way. The ride had been… interesting. The first couple of times the beast dipped or dove Jaime almost shit his pants. But a couple hours in and it felt, well, kind of comfortable and almost normal. There was plenty of room and the dragon was very warm to counter the cold air they were flying through. I could get used to this, Jaime thought. The amount of distance they covered in such a short time was remarkable. 

Jon landed them about a half mile from the castle. They were far enough from the city of Lannisport itself that no one would directly spot them, though the random burst of fire in the night sky could have attracted the attention of anyone who happened to be up in the middle of the night. Jamie gave Raeghal a little pat as he climbed down, but was quickly reminded that he wasn’t a pet by the angry snort. “Whoops,” he muttered. 

“I would love to jump down and come with you to meet Bronn, but if I get off he’ll ditch my ass and head straight back to Dragonstone,” Jon said apologetically. “He’s missing Dany and Drogon and he doesn’t listen to a fucking thing I say most days… we’re actually pretty lucky he got us here.” Jaime could just make out a smile under the light of the moon. “Maybe he likes you.” 

“I highly doubt that. He’s likely waiting for the right moment to finish what his brother started,” Jaime scoffed. “Thank you for getting me here so quickly, I’m grateful,” he said. 

“I hope you find her soon,” Jon replied. “And when you do, please come visit Dragonstone anytime.” 

“You sure Her Grace would be alright with that?” Jaime asked skeptically. 

Jon smiled again. “Tyrion and I will have a chat with her. Besides, she really likes Brienne so that might be your saving grace.” 

“Thank you,” Jaime said again. “Once I find Brienne I’m sure we will take you up on that offer. Safe travels.” With a nod and a wave Jon was gone, leaving Jaime alone in the dark with just the faint glow of the moon to light the way. With his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see the castle looming off in the distance so he started walking towards it. 

He wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to approach things. It would be hours still before first light and everyone was likely asleep. He considered curling up on the ground to catch a few hours rest himself, but something pushed him on. He really did want to see Bronn, even if it meant waking him up in the middle of the night, but there was something more… he felt close… to Brienne. He couldn’t understand it, or explain it, but it was the first time since he’d started his search that he actually felt deep inside that he was close. 

He knew it didn’t make any sense for Brienne to actually be in Lannisport but maybe Bronn knew where to find her and that’s where the feeling in his gut was stemming from. Jaime pushed his tired legs onward and before long he was on the edge of Bronn’s property. He could see the beautiful castle and smiled. Tyrion had made a good choice and Bronn definitely deserved it after all he’d done for both brothers over the years. Jaime could see the front door but hesitated. Reuniting with a friend you thought was dead was a good reason to be woke up in the middle of the night, right? He asked himself. 

As he was pondering the thought, something caught his eye, a flash of movement. Instinctively he drew his weapon and turned just in time to protect himself from a glint of steel coming at him. “Who the fuck are you?” a voice asked as Jaime made the block and spun a safe distance away. 

“Ser Bronn,” Jaime said with a smile. “It’s Jaime.” 

“What the fuck? Jaime Lannister is dead.” He came at him with another attack and Jaime continued to defend himself easily. “And Lannister doesn’t fight like you with that bumbling left hand he had to use.” 

“If you’d fucking stop and listen for a minute I’ll explain,” Jaime said, making yet another block, then initiating an onslaught of his own, knowing full well Bronn could also defend himself, but enjoying a good sparring match with equal competition. 

“You sound like him… look like him too,” Bronn grumbled, deflecting another of Jaime’s blows. 

“If it sounds like a duck and looks like a duck…” Jaime started. 

“It’s an overworked Dornish whore,” Bronn finished with a laugh as he dropped his weapon. Jaime never had understood that analogy and suspected Bronn had made it up one night while he was completely drunk, but it was somewhat of an inside joke between them and clearly it struck a chord. “I know Jaime is dead, saw it happen with my own eyes, but I’m going to give you a chance to explain because I’ve only ever spoke those words to one person before…” 

Jaime quickly told the story he’d been getting so used to telling over and over again. Bronn looked skeptical until Jaime did his demonstration with the magic bracelet. “You’re telling me that sexy red woman with the amazing tits can bring people back from the dead?” 

“Well, she did put me in a coma for close to a year, so clearly she needs to hone her craft,” Jaime joked. “But yes, she can… well, the Lord of Light can I guess,” he shrugged. 

“So why you? All those dead bodies on the battlefield, how come she picked you?” Bronn asked. “Come on, let’s get out of the cold,” he added, leading the way inside as Jaime responded. 

“She didn’t do it for me, she did it for Brienne.” Jaime was sure that Bronn perked up when he mentioned Brienne’s name and send blood pumping through his veins. “Melisandre said she killed one man Brienne loved and made her suffer, so seeing her suffering again when I died… well, she wanted to make up for what she had done. But then I ended up asleep for months on end and everyone left Winterfell before I woke up.” 

Jaime took a deep breath and then asked. “Brienne… do you know where I could find her?” 

Bronn opened his mouth to speak and then his eyes widened in shock. “No, don’t…” At the very same time Jaime felt arms come around him from behind and a dagger appeared at his throat, the cold metal grazing his skin, ready to slit him open. “Brienne… don’t,” Bronn said again. “It’s Jaime.” 

Jaime felt his knees start to buckle and he had to catch himself and find his legs. He couldn’t breathe and he felt dizzy. Brienne. Brienne was behind him. His gut instinct had been right, he really had been close. She was here. He was in her arms. Not exactly the way he’d imagined, but just the fact that she was touching him was enough to make his body buzz with excitement as his senses began to return. 

“This is not Jaime. Jaime is dead,” she hissed, her voice as cold as ice.

“Just put down the knife and we’ll explain everything,” Bronn said calmly, holding out his hands towards them. 

“There is nothing to explain. I know what this imposter is here for, I know what he wants,” she said coldly. Jaime had never heard her voice sound like that before and it made him feel sad and guilty. What had losing him done to her? He wondered. 

“I’m here for you,” Jaime said gently. “I’ve been all over Westeros looking for you… Lady Brienne.” When he said her name he heard her gasp and felt her body tremble against him. He also felt her grip loosen and the knife move slightly away from his neck. 

It was just enough for him to seize the moment and quickly turn in her embrace to face her. Their eyes met and Jaime couldn’t hold back the tears from welling up in his own. This was the moment he had dreamed about for weeks and weeks. This was the moment he’d imagined in a million different ways, the moment that had pushed him forward in the toughest of times and coldest of days. 

He could tell from the look in her eye that she already believed it was him without hearing the truth. She knew his eyes, just like he knew hers. They could see inside each other in a way neither could with any other person. Jaime knew that Brienne could tell he wasn’t an imposter because she knew him so intimately. 

Jaime watched as she slowly reached out her hand, fingers trembling, and touched his face. He wished he didn’t have the beard so he could really feel her fingertips caress his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed. Her touch was everything he’d dreamed of. “Is it really you?” Her voice was so soft and timid, terrified and unsure. She knew it was him, but it was as if she was scared to death he would disappear before her eyes. 

“It’s me,” Jaime whispered. There was only one other way he knew how to prove it. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The dagger clattered to the floor and in a split second they were lost in each other.

“Well I’ll just be heading back to bed now,” Bronn announced loudly. “If you’re going to fuck in here can you try not to break anything?” With that he was gone and they were completely alone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit shorter, but I just couldn't resist writing it and posting it tonight. I actually had some plans to draw it out a little longer and have Brienne not be there for some reason... but honestly, I had so many very sweet and kind reviews on the last chapter and I know how excited many of you were about them finally reuniting. I'm the very same when I'm writing as you guys are reading, so I really struggle with the angst :) Got a busy couple of days coming up, but fingers crossed I can get some fluff and Braime sexy times to you on Sunday.


	14. Chapter 14

It’s all a dream, it has to be, there’s no other explanation. Brienne knew without a doubt that it was Jaime who was kissing her. She knew the second she looked in his eyes. But Jaime died, so she had to be having a very vivid dream. The twins had been fussy lately from teething and she wasn’t getting as much sleep as she had been. That very night she’d already been up 3 times with them, twice with Rion and once with Jai. I’m likely delirious with exhaustion, she decided. But she didn’t feel tired at all. She felt more awake and more alive than she had in a very long time. 

His kiss was exactly like she remembered it. Maybe even better because it had been so long. The beard, she wasn’t used to that and it tickled her face a bit, but everything else was perfect. His lips were warm and eager, and his tongue was in her mouth even before Bronn announced his departure and the dagger clattered to the floor. 

Bronn? Why was he in her dream anyway? Oh who cares. Brienne wanted to enjoy the kiss and the way it was making her body react, even if it was going to feel like a dagger in her heart when she woke up to find it wasn’t real. His arms circled her body and pulled her closer. Brienne felt her nipples harden as they brushed against his chest, with only her thin cotton nightshirt to cover them. For once they didn’t hurt, even if they were cracked and sore from nursing, but they did ache in a very different way. 

His hands squeezed her ass… wait… hands? Brienne quickly pulled back. How did she not notice that before? He has two hands. “I knew it had to be a dream,” she sighed. 

“Brienne, this isn’t a dream. This is real - it’s me,” he said, reaching for her hand. She let him take it and then stared down at where he had interlocked their fingers. “How much did you hear me tell Bronn? How much do you need to know?” 

“Not much,” she admitted. “I reacted pretty quickly.” She continued to stare down at their hands. “Jaime, I know this can’t be real…” She wiggled her fingers and watched his respond. “But I don’t want it to end. I don’t want you to leave me again.” 

“Brienne, look at me,” he whispered. Slowly she rose her gaze until she was staring into his eyes. “Do you remember how Renly died?” 

Brienne was shocked by his words. She hadn’t been expecting such a question. “Y-yes,” she stammered. “It was a shadow… magic… the Red Woman, Melisandre, killed him... with magic.” Even now the words sounded ridiculous. It’s no wonder no one believed her. 

Jaime nodded. “And you’ve heard what the red priests and priestesses are capable of? What their God is capable of?” Brienne felt her hand start to tremble. He wasn’t saying what she thought he was saying, was he? Of course she’d heard the rumours, the stories of men brought back to life by the Lord of Light, some many times… He couldn’t mean… “You know Jon Snow, the king in the north, he died once… but he lives and breathes, he rules the seven Kingdoms alongside the Queen.” 

“You… you’re saying the Lord of Light… brought you back?” Brienne’s heart was pounding. This was unreal. Unbelievable. Yet… she’d seen the things the red woman could do with her own eyes. No one believed her, but she’d seen a shadow kill her beloved Renly. 

Jaime brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, the one he’d always had. “Yes, through Melisandre. She brought me back… for you.” 

It felt so good to be with him that she couldn’t even find that hate and anger inside herself that she’d always felt for Melisandre. She knew it was there, but the euphoria of being in his presence wouldn’t allow her to feel anything but good. Yet she had to know, “For me?” 

“I know you hate her, and you have every right to…” Jaime started. She could tell already that Jaime had nothing but praise for that horrible woman. “She told me that she took away one man you loved and she didn’t think you deserved to go through that again. She didn’t tell anyone because she didn’t know if it would work. I was in a coma for months and she took care of me. When I finally woke… she helped me get strong again… all so I could start looking for you.” Brienne’s head was spinning. It was crazy. It was absolutely insane. But… he was standing before her, holding her hand, touching her face… he even smelled the same, that masculine scent she was so familiar with. “She gave me one more thing before I left…” 

Jaime let go of her hand and reached for a bracelet on his wrist that she hadn’t even noticed. When he slipped it off she gasped. Where a hand had just been there was a stump. The stump she remembered. With her hand shaking she reached out to touch it, running her fingertips over the pink scar at the end. Jaime sighed and closed his eyes. “How?” 

He held up the bracelet, “More magic.” Jaime handed her the metal circle. “Put it back on.” Brienne took it and set it over the stump, then gasped again as the hand reappeared. She tried to tug it off again but it wouldn’t budge. “It will only come off if I pull it,” he explained, quickly demonstrating. “I have two hands again,” he added, sounding every bit as excited as he should. “I can fight, like I used to.” 

Brienne noticed something else after he said that. She reached out and grabbed the sword handle at his side, then pulled, stepping back far enough to fully unsheath the weapon. “Widow’s wail,” she whispered, watching the valyrian steel glimmer. “You… you saw Tyrion?” 

Jaime nodded and then smiled. “I, uh, I also met your father…” Brienne looked up in surprise as she slid the sword back where she got it from. “I thought maybe you went home or he would at least know where I could find you,” he shrugged. “He’s a great man, noble, kind and brave, just like his daughter.” 

“You went to Tarth,” she whispered. “And to Dragonstone. Then here… all to find me?” He must have been on the road for months. She had so many questions, too many questions. They were filling up her brain, threatening to make her head burst. 

“You are the most important thing in the world to me,” Jaime said, leaning forward to kiss her again. She was finally starting to believe he was real and this time the kiss was different because of it. The warmth of his lips spread through her entire body, filling her with heat from head to toe. How many times had she thought about kissing him again? Just one more time. How many times had she relieved their nights together? Until it got too painful and she forced herself to stop. Now he was back, right there, kissing her lips and making her body tingle with want and desire, in a way she swore she would never feel again. 

When their lips finally parted she was immediately struck with a feeling of terror. She reached for him and Jaime hugged her against his chest. “I’m here, shhh,” he whispered into her ear. “Don’t cry. I swear I’ll never leave you again. Never.” Brienne hadn’t even realized she’d started sobbing until her mentioned it. “I love you, more than words can express. I love you Brienne, so much.” 

It took her a minute to gather herself but finally she was able to look at him and reciprocate. “I love you too. I’ve missed you so badly.” 

This time when their lips met there was an explosion of passion. She craved him desperately and needed him to satisfy her in ways only he could. The questions could wait. Brienne was done talking. 

Evidently so was Jaime. He spun her and urged her up onto the table behind her. His hands were up under her nightdress, touching her thighs and then… “Oh fuck,” she whimpered, as his fingers brushed between her legs. Gods she wanted him to take her, right there on that damn table. But her wits prevailed. “Not here,” she gasped. 

Jaime nodded and withdrew his hand. The disappointment was almost painful, but soon it would be gone and he would give her everything she wanted. 

“Come on,” Brienne said, leading him out the door. She hadn’t thought things through far enough because halfway down the hall to her room she realized she couldn’t take him him there. Not if she wanted to be fucked right then. 

Was it wrong to not tell him first? Maybe. But she couldn’t wait another second to get his clothes off and see his beautiful body, and see him hard, and to know he wanted her just as much. She made a quick left and then pushed open a door. It was a spare bedroom. One of many. It had a bed and that was all she needed. 

Once they were inside Jaime pressed her up against the door and kissed her. Brienne loved the feeling of the solid wood behind her and his lean, hard body pinning her against it. It was a moment of dominance between them, and she didn’t often let anyone dominate her. It felt good to submit, but only to him. She would never submit in anyway to any other man. 

Jaime started to strip off some of his layers as he kissed her, everything falling to the floor around them. Soon he wasn’t wearing that much more than she was and the next time he pressed into her Brienne could feel how aroused he was. It made her pussy throb and start to ache even more. 

His hands were working their way up under her clothes again and she couldn’t wait to feel his touch. Then, a most unwelcome sound caught her attention. “No, no,” she gasped. “Not now.” 

Jaime released her immediately and Brienne realized he must have thought she was talking to him. Her instincts allowed her to hear her babies cry long before anyone else would even notice. But the next wail was louder and this time Jaime heard it. “Was that… was that a baby crying?” He asked, looking shocked. 

Yes, it was, Brienne thought to herself. It was a beautiful baby boy named Rion. It was your son, Jaime. She took a deep breath. Perhaps this was the gods telling her she’d been selfish and she needed to tell Jaime the truth first thing. She could make an excuse, slip away and be back in 5 minutes. Rion only ever wanted a little cuddling and he would go right back to sleep. 

Brienne sighed. She had no idea why she was nervous. This was good news. Great news. The best news. And it was time. It was time for Jaime to know he was a father. “Come with me,” Brienne said, getting her clothes back in order. She offered a hand to a stunned man. Her man. He took it and she led him towards the most beautiful gifts the gods could ever give them.


	15. Chapter 15

“Brienne, Brienne,” Jaime grabbed her arm to stop her. “Should we be going into someone else’s room in the middle of the night?” 

She offered him a smile, but didn’t say anything to dispel his confusion, only to make it worse. “This is my room.” 

“But then where were we…” His puzzed voice trailed off as it was interrupted by another wail from Rion. “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard a baby crying,” Jaime added, following her into the room. “Brienne… if this is your room… then why is there a baby… uhhhh two babies? What the fuck… is… going… on…” 

She actually felt bad for not clearing things up right away, but she hadn’t had a moment to think about how she was going to tell him about the twins. She hadn’t had a moment to think about anything and was feeling extremely nervous and a bit overwhelmed. Brienne plucked Rion out of his bed and without giving it a second though she plopped him right into Jaime’s arms. 

“Oh,” he gasped, looked a bit scared and awkward at first. “I, uh… haven’t really held a baby in…” Jaime’s voice trailed off yet again when Rion immediately settled and stopped crying. He was such an easy baby, just needed a little attention. The baby let out a little sigh and went right back to sleep in Jaime’s arms. 

Surprise, he is your son and that’s your daughter right over there. Well uh, I have twins and they are yours. Hope you’re ready to be a father. All these thoughts were running through her head but they all sounded ridiculous. Brienne looked over at Jaime. He was swaying back and forth, smiling down at the sleeping baby. Her heart fluttered in her chest. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Jaime didn’t even know the child in his arms was his own son, yet he looked completely natural. Somehow, thought it seemed impossible, she fell in love with him even more in that moment. 

“Brienne,” Jaime whispered softly. “Whose baby is this?” He looked up and met her eyes, waiting for her to speak. 

“Mine,” she got out. “They’re both mine. Twins.” 

Jaime froze. The swaying stopped and his eyes widened in shock. She knew his mind was spinning. “How… old… are...” 

“They’re yours,” she blurted out, interrupting him. “Jaime, they’re yours.” 

“Oh. They’re mine,” he repeated calmly. He was in shock. It hadn’t hit him yet, that was very clear. “But we only… just the one time…” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s all it takes,” Brienne said, smirking at him in amusement.   
“Oh yes, right, just once, yes,” Jaime muttered. Brienne was holding her breath, waiting for everything to sink in so she could get his real reaction. She saw it coming in his eyes before he spoke. “They’re really mine?” he said, his voice sounding so innocent, almost childlike. 

Brienne nodded, “They’re yours. Without a doubt. I’ve only been with you… I’ll only ever be with you.” He wasn’t asking her if she’d laid with anyone else, he wasn’t asking her for proof the babies were his, yet for some reason she felt the need to reassure him anyway. 

“We have twins,” he said, with a sniff. His eyes were wet and Brienne watched a tear roll down his cheek and disappear into the beard. “I’ve always wanted to… to be a father, a real father I mean.” She knew what he meant and it made her deliriously happy to know for sure that he was excited about the babies. 

“I never expected to ever get to have this moment,” Brienne whispered. “I’ve never once imagined how it would go because I never believed it would be possible.” She had longed for the chance for her kids to know their father, she ached for it, but she’d never imagined it or planned what to say because it was pointless and too painful. 

“What are their names?” Jaime got out, swiping at more tears. 

She walked over to Jai and gently picked her up. “You’re holding your son, his name is Rion. And this is your daughter - Jai.” He looked curious and she could tell he wanted to know about the names. “I named her after you and him after Tyrion. I knew how much you loved your brother and he was always very kind to me, even after you died.” 

Jaime smiled and reached out to gently stroke Jai’s tiny cheek. “She is so beautiful.” His touch woke her and her eyes fluttered open. His smile grew even wider. “She has your eyes. I’m sorry I woke her,” he added. 

“It’s okay, she’ll fall back asleep,” Brienne reassured him. “Do you want to put Rion back and hold her?” Jaime nodded eagerly and he gently placed Rion back in bed. Jai fussed a bit when Brienne passed her over. “Shh, shh baby girl,” Brienne cooed softly. “This is your dad.” 

Jai had worked an arm out of her blanket and Jaime moved his fingers close to her hand. She opened her little fist and wrapped it around his pinky. “She’s already got quite the grip on her sword hand,” he said with a grin. It was a simple statement, but it meant so much more than face value. They didn’t live in a time when many fathers would so easily allow their daughters to learn to fight, even after the war they’d just faced. But Jaime knew that’s what Brienne would want and he was telling her so. 

“I’m so in love with them… and with you,” Jaime said, leaning over to kiss her warmly. “You did this all alone… I missed so much…” 

“Don’t,” she interrupted. “It’s okay.” Brienne knew he would feel guilty about not being there, even though there was no way he could have known. “You’re here now and it’s more than I could have imagined.” 

“But I should have been there for you,” he said passionately. “Through the pregnancy. To help you when there were just born. You had to do all of that alone.” 

“A really nice family took me in and they helped me,” she explained. “Ironically, they were Lannisters,” Brienne laughed. 

“Wait, you didn’t have them at home? In Tarth?” Jaime looked surprised. 

Brienne shook her head. “My father didn’t even know I was with child. No one did until I ran into Bronn several weeks ago.” 

“No one knows? Why?” he asked. 

Brienne explained her fears about the world finding out that she had the heirs to the Lannister fortune, Casterly Rock and what was left of the Lannister Army. “I had no proof that you were the father and if I said you were and the wrong people found out… I worried they might try to hurt them.” 

“No one will ever hurt my children… our children,” Jaime corrected himself. “One day they will begin the next generation of Lannisters…” He stopped when he saw her bristle. Brienne had no idea why, but she had a hard time putting that kind of pressure on them. “You don’t want that?” He seemed surprised. 

“You hated Casterly Rock,” she replied. “And you never wanted to be the one to further the family tree…” 

“This is different,” he insisted. “Before I was… I was a Knight of the Kingsguard. I was with… I couldn’t claim… Oh you know,” Jaime said, clearly flustered. He never liked talking about Cersei and Brienne always wondered if it was because deep down he missed her or if he was embarrassed about his past. “I made mistakes Brienne. Big ones. For my entire life I never imagined I could have this and for a long time I didn’t think it mattered, didn’t think I cared. But holding these babies in my arms, looking at you, feeling all the love inside me - this is how it was supposed to be. This is what my life is supposed to look like.” Brienne could barely breathe listening to him talk. “I’m with a woman I love so much it hurts, I have two beautiful healthy babies and I don’t need anything but this.” He looked a bit surprised again and Brienne realized his talking had lead him to a different conclusion than he’d expected. “I don’t need anything but this,” he repeated. “Let them have the money, the castle, the sigil… If you don’t want any part of that, than neither do it.” 

Brienne was choked with emotion, but somehow she found her voice to reply and explain her thoughts. “I want them to decide what they want when they’re old enough.” Jaime looked up again from Jai to listen. “We are always told by our fathers and mothers what we’re supposed to do and who we’re supposed to be. How often does that ever work out? I wasted half my life trying to be the lady I was supposed to be before my father finally gave in… and I was one of the lucky ones who had a dad who realized I would never be what he wanted. I don’t want to do that to our kids.” 

“How did I get so lucky? How did they get so lucky?” he replied, smiling at her. His eyes sparkled and as it always did that smile made her feel weak. “You are smart and brave and kind and you are an incredible mother.” 

There was a nervous flicker in his eye after he spoke and she knew exactly what caused it. “You are going to be a wonderful father Jaime,” she said passionately. “I was scared too. I was terrified. I never expected I would have kids, it wasn’t even something I had considered. Then before I knew it I had two of them, not just one, but two.” 

“And I wasn’t there for them,” he said. 

It was going to take a while for him to get over that, she realized. “Stop feeling guilty for things you had no control over. They won’t remember that you weren’t there when they were born or the first few months of their life. They’ll remember the day you give them their first sword or the times you take them to visit their Uncle Tyrion.” 

“Or when I introduce them to the dragon I flew here on,” Jaime added. 

Brienne was pretty sure he just said he flew there on a dragon. “You did what?” 

“I rode a dragon. Not the one that tried to kill me, though I don’t think this one liked me too much either,” he said with a quiet chuckle. 

“Clearly we have a lot to talk about,” she muttered. 

Jaime lifted Jai’s forehead to his lips and placed a gentle kiss in the center. He was already so loving and tender with both babies, just like she would have expected him to be. Jai had fallen back asleep so he set her back in her bed. 

“We do have a lot to talk about,” he replied, moving closer to her. Jaime reached out and circled her body, pulling her against him. Brienne felt her heart start to pound. “But maybe we could go back to that other room first?” he whispered. “Pick up where we left off?” 

Her cheeks flushed instantly and she felt the desire start to build inside her. “We can pick things up right here,” Brienne offered. Jaime glanced over at the sleeping babies. “They’re fine. Noises won’t wake them and we’ll be close if they need us.” 

“Noises?” he teased, leaning close to her ear. “Are you going to be noisy m’lady?” His voice was so sexy it made her tingle all over. Before she could reply his mouth found hers and they got right back to where they were moments before.


	16. Chapter 16

Every single night from the first day he began searching for Brienne, Jaime had imagine what their reunion would be like. Sometimes it was the same thing but in a different place, sometimes it was a different reunion altogether in the few places he expected he would find her. There were times they would run to embrace one another and immediately fall to the ground, or the bed, or the nearest surface and make mad passionate love. Other fantasies he imagined them kissing and kissing and kissing some more. Once in a while he would imagine having to tell his story first because he knew that was a more realistic version of what their first encounter would look like. And those nights when he was tired and feeling a bit negative he even came up with some not so happy reunions where she didn’t believe him or she’d moved on with someone else. He told himself he should prepare for the worst sometimes too. 

Not once had Jaime ever pictured their reunion taking place in Lannisport. And not once had his mind ever considered the fact that he’d left Brienne with a little piece of himself - well, actually two little pieces. They were beautiful, absolutely perfect and his heart was so full of love it felt like it might burst. He fell even more in love with Brienne when he saw his baby with her dazzling blue eyes. 

Jaime knew she didn’t want him to feel guilty about not being there. He knew Brienne would never hold that against him because he would have been there every step of the way if he could have. Maybe with the next baby he could be there for the birth, hold her hand and kiss her forehead, tell her how strong and amazing she is and be the first one to hold their brand new child. If Brienne even wanted more children of course. Surely she’ll want one more, he decided. Just one more… maybe two. 

When Jaime set his sweet baby girl back in her bed his first instinct was to pick her up again. But when he turned and saw Brienne standing there in her thin cotton night dress, breasts swelling in a way he hadn’t noticed earlier, his mind went in a very different direction. He suggested going back to the other room so they wouldn’t wake the babies, but when Brienne assured him they would be fine it was game on. 

Her mouth was hot and eager - that part he’d imagined many times. Nothing could have prepared him for the feelings and emotions she was bringing out in him though. The intense way he craved her was terrifying. How could one person want and need another person so much? In reality, she’d been the one that lost him. He was the one who died and she had to move on and live without him. But from the second he woke up and she wasn’t there he’d missed her. Every day they were apart he missed her even more. And now that they were together he was already worrying about losing her again. 

Jaime pushed the negativity out of his mind and focused on the fact that he was finally getting what he’d dreamed about for so long. He guided her towards the bed, gathering up the material of her nightdress in his fists, lifting it higher and higher, exposing her long sexy legs. His fingertips grazed her skin and finally he found her ass. With palms full of material he squeezed, enjoying the weight of her flesh added to the mix. He pulled her, lifting her up to her tiptoes, making her even taller than him so he had to tilt his head up more to kiss her. 

When they made it to the bed he got rid of her clothes completely and took a moment to look over her body. Her shape had changed, hips more pronounced and breasts much bigger. There was some lines along the sides of her stomach, but they were beautiful because they only reminded him of the two little gifts she’d given him. He saw that her nipples looked sore and reached out to touch one, very gingerly. “Does it hurt?” he asked. 

“A bit,” she replied. “But not too bad. They’ve been much worse.” 

Jaime looked down and moved his hand to the stretch marks at her side. He traced the raised skin. It reminded him a bit of how the scar on his chest felt. But hers weren’t scars they were like little badges of honour, given to a brave and strong warrior for what she was able to accomplish. “Thank you,” he whispered. He didn’t have to explain, she understood. Brienne was the only one who was always able to understand him when words failed. 

For the next little while though, they didn’t need words. They spoke volumes with their bodies. A touch, a smile, a little bite of the lip - Jaime didn’t miss anything. He was completely focuses on Brienne and wanted to give her everything she desired. He touched her and rubbed her body all over, relaxing her tired muscles. He kissed her from head to toe, finishing by kissing up the inside of her thighs until she was squirming. 

His body was aching to fuck her, but Jaime went down on her first. He knew once he was inside her he would have no control over how quickly he came so he wanted to make sure she got off first. Besides, he loved the way she smelled and the taste of her desire on his tongue, so it wasn’t really a sacrifice on his behalf anyway. He teased her mercilessly with his lips and tongue, really taking his time, forgetting they could get interrupted at any moment. He knew they were likely in for a lot of quickies in the future, but he wanted to worship her slowly while he had the chance. 

Jaime enjoyed a moment of amusement with the fact that she came really quickly. At least she would be able to empathize when he barely made 5 strokes inside her. It was hard to believe this was only the second time they had fucked. It all felt so natural and perfect like they had practiced it a million times. He moved inside her swiftly, groaning as her warmth surrounded his throbbing cock. He pushed deep and heard her sigh happily. He stayed buried in her for a moment, just to make it last a little longer and savour the moment. 

When he finally started to move he lost all track of time, lost in the passion and euphoria of the act. Maybe it was quick like he’d expected, maybe he’d lasted way longer - he really didn’t know. But he did know that he couldn’t remember anything that felt so good as that moment of sweet release. 

Exhaustion hit soon after. But it was the middle of the night after all. Brienne rolled close and pulled the blanket over both of them. “You think we went two for two?” Jaime asked sleepily. Of course the first thought in his mind would be getting her pregnant again. 

“Oh Gods I hope not,” she sighed. 

Jaime felt panic seize him. Maybe she really didn’t want more children. “You… you don’t want more?” he asked tentatively. 

Brienne propped up and looked at him with a smile. “Of course I do. I just wouldn’t mind my breasts having a little time to heal first,” she said with a shrug. 

He was flooded with relief. “Fair enough.” She laid back down and he pulled her even closer as she yawned. “Get some rest. We have a lot to talk about in the morning.” 

He felt her finger blindly tracing the scar on his chest. “Yes, we do,” Brienne agreed. 

***

The next morning Brienne woke to the sound of quiet whispering. With the amount of light coming in the window it was clear she had slept in a lot longer than usual. 

Jaime was talking to someone in a soothing tone. It had to be one of the babies. She carefully lifted up to take a peek and then laid back down with a smile. He didn’t just have one baby tucked up beside him, but both, and they were quietly listening to him talk, not fussing at all, even though it was past their usual feeding time. 

“One day I know you both will realize how lucky you are,” she heard him say. “You have the best mom in all of the seven Kingdoms and she’s going to teach you to be brave and loyal, and how to fight. Hopefully she’ll let me help sometimes too. Not to brag, but your father used to be quite the swordsman at one time.” Brienne bit back a laugh because she wanted to hear him talk a little longer before he knew she was awake. His voice got even softer and she had to strain to hear it. “I love you both, very much,” he whispered. “You’re going to know that. I’m going to tell you every single day.” She felt tears prickle her eyes. “My father wasn’t very good at that. I know somewhere deep down he only wanted what was best for me, at least I think he did… or maybe he was always just more concerned about the family name and power… anyway, you two will never have to wonder. You’ll know and I’ll make sure you do.” She wiped away a tear that slipped down her cheek. “And I will make sure your mother knows too, how much I love her. She has given me everything I never knew I wanted. She’s my hero, you know.” 

Brienne couldn’t hold back the tiny sob that escaped her. “I think your sneaky mama was listening to us talk,” he added, rolling a bit to smile at her. “I love you,” he said, meeting her eye. 

“I love you too,” she got out. With Jaime’s story over the twins started to fuss. “Pass me Jai first,” Brienne said. “Rion has a bit more patience.” Jaime passed her the baby girl and she started to feed hungrily. He rolled over and lay on his back with Rion on his chest. Brienne reached out and stroked the baby’s head gently. 

A knock at the door interrupted their family moment. “Hey, it’s Lilah. Can I come in?”

“Bronn’s wife,” Brienne whispered. He nodded and she eyed his naked body only partially covered up. With a grin he covered himself better and Brienne did the same after quickly switching Jai to the other breast. “Come in,” she called out. 

“I’m so sorry to interrupt. Bronn told me everything and I thought I would offer to take the twins for a few hours so you two can talk and catch up… when they are done feeding of course,” Lilah said sweetly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Ser Jaime,” she added formally, giving him a smile. 

Brienne gave him a look to confirm and he nodded. “We would be very appreciative,” Brienne said. 

“Wonderful. I’ll send one of the girls with some breakfast in a few minutes and she can bring them to me.” With a wave she was gone, clearly feeling like she’d been intruding. 

Brienne was glad for the offer. Her and Jaime really did have a lot to talk about and the babies were very distracting with their cuteness. By the time she was finished feeding them both their breakfast had arrived and they were left completely alone to enjoy it. 

As they are Brienne couldn’t help but start the conversation with a burning question, “Did you seriously ride a dragon here?”


	17. Chapter 17

“I sure did,” Jaime mumbled between bites of food. She watched in amusement as he devoured everything that was on the plate. “As much as I hate to admit it,” he said, pausing to swallow. “It was pretty fucking incredible to fly through the sky like that. I wish you could have been there with me to experience it.” 

“I think I prefer to be on the ground,” she replied, moving some of her food over to his plate. 

“You sure?” he asked, already starting to put it in his mouth before she nodded. “I prefer solid ground too, but it’s something you need to experience once,” Jaime said with a shrug. “Besides, it got me here in a day rather than weeks.” 

“And for that I am grateful,” Brienne admitted truthfully. She took a few bites, but wasn’t really that hungry so she pushed the rest to Jaime. She was too euphoric having him back to care much about food. She loved watching him, his every movement. How many times had she wished she could hear his annoying chewing just once more? Brienne promised herself she would never complain about any of his bad habits ever again. “How about you go first. Tell me the whole thing, from the start. I want to hear everything again.” Jaime had already filled her in on a lot of his journey, but she was still in shock the night before. 

She listened quietly while he told her everything. From waking up to having to learn to walk again, to how hard it had been to leave Melisandre all alone after being with her for so long. Brienne couldn’t help but feel a sting when he talked about her. She battled in her mind with those feelings. Of course she was grateful for what Melisandre had done - there was no doubt about that. But it was a hard pill to swallow that it had to be her - the woman who had killed Renly, using the same powers and magic to bring Jaime back. There was also something else she didn’t want to admit - she was actually jealous. It was ridiculous, but Melisandre and Jaime had a special bond now, and no matter how often he made it clear that the whole thing was always about him getting back to her - it still left her envious for that much time alone with him. 

“I have to tell you a secret,” Jaime said suddenly. “I know I shouldn’t say anything because it’s not my secret to tell, but I don’t like keeping things from you.” Brienne couldn’t help but feel nervous. “Melisandre doesn’t actually look... like she looks,” he whispered. 

Brienne had no idea what that meant. “Is she even more beautiful with brighter red hair and bigger tits?” she asked, unable to hold back the bitter edge to her voice. She had given up on worrying about how she looked a long time ago because Brienne knew she had skills that few women, and most men couldn’t match. But still, she had to admit that Melisandre was flawlessly gorgeous. 

Jaime chucked, noticing her tone and touched her hand affectionately. She immediately felt like a fool for acting that way when she knew how much Jaime loved her. He didn’t feel that way about anyone but her or he wouldn’t be there, wouldn’t have searched for months, wouldn’t have told her how much he loves her. Still, he was a man and there’s no way he didn’t at least appreciate Melisandre’s assets from time to time. “Her necklace is like my bracelet,” Jaime said. “It hides what she really looks like through magic. She’s old Bri, really old and… not to be an ass, but a bit, well… a bit fat too.” 

“I.. I don’t understand. She hides who she really is? No one knows?” Brienne was shocked at first, but she quickly realized that vanity and appearance was much more important to other people. 

“It makes sense I guess,” Jaime shrugged. “People pay more attention to a woman that looks like, well, what we see… than they would to an old balding woman with stringy hair.” He chewed his lip for a moment. “I told her she shouldn’t hide who she is anymore - it gives her a chance to start over and put the bad stuff behind her. No one will recognize her and she can make a new life for herself.” Brienne wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about that. Was it fair that Melisandre got to do all those bad things and then just wipe the slate clean? “You think I was wrong?” Jaime asked, obviously picking up her vibes. 

“I’m just not sure she deserves it after what she’s done,” Brienne admitted. “Killing a king, a child… who knows what else she’s done.” 

“I killed a king,” Jaime said gently. “I also tried to kill a child.” 

“Don’t you dare compare yourself to that woman,” Brienne snapped. “You killed a king who was going to burn an entire city and everyone who lived there. And while I hate what you did to Bran… I know you were killing one child you didn’t know to save three of your own. I would kill anyone, any age, if it meant protecting Jai or Rion.” Her eyes were blazing by the time she finished, but Jaime was just looking at her, smiling. “What?” she sighed. 

“You’re cute when you get mad and, well, I enjoy listening to you defending me like that - it means everything to me that you understand,” Jaime said, touching her hand again. Brienne trembled at his touch. He had told her his entire story over again and it was her turn, but with him looking at her like that and touching her hand, she couldn’t speak. “I don’t want to fight with you,” Jaime whispered. 

He leaned closer and kissed her neck. “We don’t ever have to talk about her again, okay?” He kissed her neck again and Brienne moaned. “From now on we worry about us and our family - that’s all.” The sheet had fallen away and her breasts were exposed. Jaime reached down and squeezed one gently. “Want to take a break from talking?” he asked, grazing her nipple with a fingertip. 

“Maybe just a short break,” she mumbled, closing her eyes with a sigh. This part was still relatively new to her so Brienne just followed his lead. Jaime was such a gentle and patient teacher. 

“Would you like to try a new way?” he asked sliding his hand down her stomach and between her legs. Brienne was exactly sure what he was referring to and was way too distracted to think about it, so she just nodded. “Lay down, face down,” he instructed her. 

With her heart starting to pick up pace she lay down on her stomach and waited. She felt his hands first, touching her back and shoulders, then she felt his weight bearing down on her high on her legs. It wasn’t easy for her to give someone else control, but because it was Jaime she was able to just let go. It was very exciting to be blind to what was going to happen next. The anticipation was turning her on even more than usual. 

Jaime’s hands worked their way down her body, touching her lightly, then gently massaging her muscles, relaxing her all over. When he reached her ass he squeezed it a few times and then reached around to lift her hips a bit. Before she had the chance to wonder what he was doing Jaime pushed his cock into her. Brienne gasped in shock, but followed it up immediately with a long moan. 

The way it felt when he was inside her was like nothing else, yet this time it was just a little bit different. When he pushed into her he touched somewhere new, another part of her that hadn’t been reached before. It was incredible because it made her wonder how many more new places he could touch inside her. How many other ways were there to fuck? When would they find time alone to try them all? 

Brienne moaned again as he started to speed up, hitting the same spot over and over again. Her pussy was so wet and his cock felt so good it made her want to squirm with pleasure. “I love you Brienne,” he said suddenly and it made her wish for the first time that she could see his face, it also reminded her that sex was much more than just the physical pleasure, but an emotional connection as well. 

“I love you too,” she got out, between moans. He was pounding into her, fast but deep, making her cry out with every thrust. Probably a good thing the babies, and hopefully everyone else in the castle, were way on the other side of the place. Jaime was squeezing her ass to hold her in place as he fucked her. It hurt a bit, but the pain made sex feel even better somehow. “Fuck,” she hissed, feeling her body jolt with an extra rush of pleasure and then her pussy start to throb. Brienne closed her eyes and enjoyed the dizziness and ripples of euphoria that followed. 

Jaime grunted and his strokes slowed, then finally stopped. She lay still, smiling and happy. Eventually he got off of her and lay down beside her once again. “Was that alright?” he asked. It wasn’t a question of insecurity at all, he genuinely wanted to know if she enjoyed it. 

“It was amazing,” she said honestly. Brienne reached out a hand and put it on her chest. His heart was still pounding. “So, uh, what other ways can we do it?” 

Jaime laughed. “You’re going to kill me woman.” Brienne gave him a look. “Whoops, poor choice of words.” He put his hand over hers. “Maybe you can try going on top next time if you’re ready for that.” Brienne nodded. She honestly felt ready for anything at that point, especially when it felt so fucking incredible. 

“We should get dressed,” she announced. Jaime gave her an amused look. “If we don’t, next time is going to be sooner, rather than later.” To prove her point she pushed herself up and straddled him at the hips. It was crazy how much she desired him again, so soon. 

He ran his hands up her thighs and groaned. “If only I could…” 

Brienne understood that he needed time in between, he’d explained that too her once before. She leaned forward, her breasts brushing on his chest and kissed him. “We should finish talking. You didn’t tell me about meeting the one and only Selwyn Tarth. And then I can tell you my much less exciting side of the story.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Jaime sat up. “You found out you were pregnant. You had our babies, two of them when you thought there was only one, you got to see their beautiful faces right after they were born. You got to hold them, feed them, and sing them to sleep. Your side of the story is way better and I can’t wait to hear every detail.” 

They had just started to get dressed when there was a loud bang on the door followed by a loud, breathless voice speaking urgently, “Ser Jaime, Lady Brienne… you have to come... Quick.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter went in an entirely different direction than I had originally planned, but now I finally have a vision of how to end things in a few more chapters, so I guess it was a success, LOL. Hope you enjoy!

Jaime was worried something had happened to one of the twins as they raced after the man who had come to get them. “Is it the babies?” he asked, hot on the man’s heels. 

“No, no, they’re fine. Just follow me. Ser Bronn is waiting.” Relief washed over him and a quick glance at Brienne told him she was feeling the same. But what else could be this important? Bronn was very laid back and typically didn’t get too worked up about much of anything, so it was strange indeed to be summoned in this way. 

“You need to get your ass to Lannisport,” Bronn announced the moment they stepped into the room. “People are losing their fucking minds and since it’s your fault - you should fix it.” 

“What’s going on in Lannisport?” Jaime asked calmly. Now that he knew it had nothing to do with the kids and it didn’t sound like anyone had died or anything like that, Jaime was feeling much more relaxed. 

“People are terrified. They are talking of packing up and running away, trying to find somewhere they will be safe,” Bronn said. 

“Safe from what?” Brienne interrupted. She was far more impatient than Jaime was feeling at that point. 

“People saw Jaime’s late night arrival. They think Daenerys is coming to finish them off for fighting against her in the war,” Bronn explained. “Men that survived, that fought in King’s Landing, are going mad from seeing the dragon fire. Brings back some fucking terrifying shit for them.” Jaime was well aware that King’s Landing and most everyone living there was burned to the ground by Dany and her dragons. He could only imagine the horrors that the survivors had seen. 

“This has nothing to do with Jaime,” Brienne snapped. Her tone held an edge sharper than Valyrian steel. “If people are that scared of her Daenerys should come here herself and let them know they’re safe as long as they bend a knee to her.” 

Bronn shrugged. “You’re not wrong. Most people here have never laid eyes on their new queen.” He shifted his eyes to Jaime. “But right now the city is buzzing and terrified. They need to know why there was a dragon here and that it has nothing to do with Her Grace coming to roast them all.” 

“They can figure it out for themselves,” Brienne interjected. 

She hadn’t let him get a word in and though Jaime wasn’t angered by her speaking for him, he was extremely concerned because it wasn’t like her at all. He had a good idea what the problem was, but he needed the chance to talk with her. “Can you give us a minute alone?” he asked Bronn. 

Brienne had turned her back to him and once everyone left Jaime walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. “Talk to me,” he whispered in her ear. “It’s just us. What’s upsetting you?” 

“I know exactly what’s going to happen,” she grumbled. It was almost as if she was pouting which made Jaime want to smile, but he held it in because he knew she was truly upset. 

“I don’t think you do,” Jaime said gently. “But how about you tell me what you think will happen.” 

She pulled away from him and spun angrily. Jaime didn’t like the space she’d put between them. He liked holding her or touching her while they talked. It felt cold with her even a few feet away. “If you go to Lannisport everyone will know you’re alive. They will either try to kill you for fighting against them in the war or they will embrace you as the Lord of Casterly Rock.” 

“Brienne,” he said, taking a tiny step closer to her. “People will find out eventually that I’m alive. Unless you want to run away somewhere, just us and the twins, and hide away from the rest of the world until we’re old and grey.” It actually didn’t sound like that terrible of an idea if he didn’t so desperately want his brother to meet the babies. He couldn’t imagine Brienne never seeing her father again or letting him know he had grandchildren. 

“What if that’s exactly what I want?” Brienne said, crossing her arms and challenging him. 

“Name the place and we’ll go… today if you want,” he replied without hesitation. She had to know he would do absolutely anything for her. Her face softened slightly but he could see her guard was still up. “I’m serious. Whatever you want, I’ll do. If you don’t want me to go to Lannisport and try to ease their minds I won’t go. If you don’t want me to go to Casterly Rock and reclaim my family legacy, I won’t go.” He took a chance and reached for her hands. Brienne allowed it. “I know you’re worried about Rion and Jai, but I’m here now. They are Lannisters. They’re mine… ours I mean. We don’t have to tell people, but it would mean a lot to me if we did.” He felt her stiffen. “It doesn’t mean they have to grow up here or ever have to live at Casterly Rock - I just want people to know there is someone to carry on my name… and if one day they want the castle - it’s theirs.” He took a deep breath. “If I don’t claim it now, if I wait too long... it’s gone forever.” 

“Would that be such a bad thing?” she whispered. “You never wanted it anyway.” 

“I didn’t know I had someone to give it all to,” Jaime replied. “I want to give them everything they need, everything they want - but I can’t do that if I don’t have anything.” 

“Can’t this be enough?” Brienne asked, gesturing between them to indicate she meant their relationship. “They have a mother and father that love them, and love each other. How many kids have that?” 

She was so right. The two of them had both lost their mothers when they were young. Jaime wasn’t even certain Bronn knew both of his parents. Jon grew up without either of his parents, as did Daenerys. The Stark kids lost both parents when they were all still young. Sam’s father gave him the choice of the wall or death. Gilly’s mom was probably her sister too. Jaime was honestly hard pressed to think of anyone he knew who grew up to an adult with two parents who truly loved them. “You’re right,” he said with a nod. “It is enough.” He squeezed her hands. “I’ll tell Bronn I’m not going.” 

Jaime released her and turned to go find Bronn. “Jaime wait,” she called after him. He turned slowly to look at her. Brienne closed her eyes and spoke. “I’m being stubborn and selfish… you should reclaim Casterly Rock. You should have the chance to let your people know that you have heirs. Just do me one favour please?” 

“Anything,” he breathed. “What do you need?” 

“Just some time,” Brienne sighed. “I just got settled here and you showed up. I haven’t even had a chance to really convince myself that I’m actually awake and this isn’t the sweetest dream… I need to get used to having you back and not being a single mother before my world is turned upside down again.” 

Jaime nodded. “You tell me when you’re ready. We’ll wait as long as you need.” He walked back towards her. It was crazy how wildly his heart beat when he got close to her. The funny thing was he knew now that it always had, but it took him a long time to realize it. “I’m going to get Bronn so we can figure out how to deal with this situation without me and then we are going to grab Jai, Rion and some food, and spend the afternoon together outside…” She gave him a look. “Nice and close to the castle where no one will see us,” he added. 

Brienne nodded and they stood there staring at each other silently for a moment. Jaime fell more in love with her every second of every day. He couldn’t wait to tell the world they were together and introduce her as… Huh, what do I introduce her as? Jaime wondered. His heart started to pound even harder as he realized they had missed something. He knew exactly how he wanted to introduce Brienne to every person he met for the rest of their lives. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Brienne said, smiling a bit bashfully. He adored that she still had those shy moments because they reminded him of her sweet and innocent side. Without taking his eyes off hers Jaime slowly sunk down to one knee, reaching for her hand as he did. “Jaime… what’s going on?” Her voice shook slightly. 

He looked up at her and everything felt perfect. He’d never had much trouble with words when it came to jesting and banter, but he wasn’t sure an eloquent proposal was in his repertoire. Yet the moment he started to speak the words just flowed out of him. “Brienne, you are the love of my life, the mother of my children and my hero. I want to spend the rest of my days making you happy and taking care of our family with you. Maybe it’s a bit traditional and formal, which you and I haven’t really been at all from the start, but I want the world to know that you’re mine, I want to be your husband…” He paused to gauge her reaction before he finished, thankful she didn’t look annoyed or angry. Her eyes were filled with tears - that’s a good sign, he decided. “Brienne, will you marry me?” 

Even though he was pretty damn sure she was going to say yes his stomach was filled with butterflies and it felt like an eternity before she finally answered. “Of course I will,” she said, swiping away a tear from her cheek. Jaime rose to his feet and pulled her in for a long, tender kiss. “I honestly wasn’t expecting that,” Brienne said after they parted. 

“I’m full of surprises,” he teased. “I was just thinking about how I would introduce you to people and it hit me how badly I wanted to present you as my wife,” Jaime explained. 

“We don’t have to actually get married for that, you could just say it and no one would really know the difference,” Brienne offered. 

“I would. And so would you,” he replied. “I never expected I would marry or even want to, but when I’m with you I want things I never knew were possible. I want to have a wedding with our family and friends there, with a huge feast and dancing…” 

“As long as you don’t make me do that bedding ceremony thing,” she interrupted. “A bunch of drunk people pulling off our clothes to make sure we fuck is…” Brienne shuddered. “Just weird and creepy.” 

Jaime laughed and shrugged. “I think the twins are proof enough that we’ve fucked and will do it again… and again…” 

“And again,” she added, leaning in to kiss him this time. If there weren’t people waiting for them he would have pulled off her clothes himself and taken her right there. The desire he felt for her was hard to control at times. Thankfully she pulled away this time because he couldn’t make himself do it. 

“We’ll have a small, private ceremony… soon… so when you decide it’s okay to make my presence known here we will already be married. Then we can plan something bigger, more formal and invite everyone,” Jaime suggested. 

“Sounds good,” Brienne nodded. “But does it have to be here?” 

“We can get married wherever you want to. Tarth?” he asked. 

Brienne shook her head. “It sounds a bit silly… but I feel like everything good that happened between us happened up North. I’m not sure exactly where, but I want to marry you in the North.” 

Jaime chuckled again. “A couple of southern highborns having a big northern wedding… I’m in.” 

A bang on the door interrupted them. “You two finished yet or what?” Bronn called out. 

“Yeah, come in,” Jaime said. 

Bronn strolled into the room. “Well, what did you decide?” 

Jaime caught Brienne’s eye and smiled. “We’re getting married,” he announced. 

“Married,” Bronn muttered, looking at them both like they’d lost their minds. “I give you 5 minutes to talk about dragons and damage control and you fucking propose?” Jaime shrugged apologetically and nodded. Bronn’s demeanor changed in an instant and he came at Jaime with a hug. “Well then, fuck the peasants - this calls for a celebration. Bring in a bottle of my best wine,” he bellowed loudly. And with that, the celebration began.


	19. Chapter 19

After their brief celebration they all put their heads together to figure out what they were going to do about the situation in Lannisport for the time being. They decided that Bronn would make a trip to town and start spreading the word that the dragon had simply been King Jon delivering Bronn a gift from his good friend Tyrion Lannister. No one needed to know that the gift was actually Jaime Lannister himself. 

When Bronn left Jaime and Brienne gathered up the babies and food to head outside for the afternoon as planned. It was a beautiful day, one of the warmest they’d had since winter arrived. It was so relaxing and calming to just spend the day with her family and Brienne was truly enjoying every moment. She let go of all the pressure and thoughts weighing on her mind and instead just enjoyed the afternoon. 

Watching Jaime with the twins was absolutely incredible. He didn’t seem to be the least bit nervous with them like she had been at first. He was so natural, gentle and very loving. It was perfectly clear that he was madly in love with them already, just like she was. 

They had just got the babies to sleep and laid them comfortably between them on the blanket they were resting on when something caught Brienne’s eye. “Someone is here,” she whispered to Jaime, calmly so as not to attract attention. 

Jaime rose slowly and stretched, while cautiously surveying the area. Brienne stayed on the blanket with the babies to protect them if anyone tried to attack. “I’ve gotta take a piss,” he announced, heading towards the nearby bushes. As she suspect it was all a rouse and moments later he was pulling someone out of the thick brush. 

Brienne recognized the fiery red hair right away. “Jaime… it’s okay. I know her.” 

“Jaime?” Aliyah repeated, taking a step back as she eyed him. “Jaime... Lannister?” she gasped, looking over to Brienne for confirmation. When Brienne nodded the girl immediately dropped to a formal curtsey. “Ser Jaime, it’s an honour to meet you,” she gushed. 

Jaime glanced over at Brienne and she shrugged, then smiled watching him reciprocate the formality in his smooth, charming way. “The honour is mine, M’lady,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it softly. “Might I have the pleasure of learning your name?” 

“A-Aliyah,” she stammered. “Aliyah Lannister.” 

“Lannister… with that hair…” It was known that almost every Lannister out there had the same blonde hair and green eyes. Once in a while a dark haired, dark eyed child might pop up, but a red haired Lannister was truly a rarity. 

“My mother is from North of the wall,” she explained. 

“A wildling? Interesting,” he commented. “And who is your father?” When Aliyah gave his name Jaime thought for a moment. “I’ve been away from Lannisport a long time… I’m afraid I don’t know him…” 

“Understandable,” she replied. “You would be rather distant cousins from what I understand.” Aliyah was quiet for a moment and Brienne could see the wheels spinning in her mind. “Excuse me for being so forward, but… I thought you were dead?” she said to Jaime, looking at him first and then over to Brienne. 

“Yeah… about that…” he muttered, also turning his gaze to Brienne. 

“Turns out he didn’t die in the war after all,” she said quickly. “But we need you to keep that to yourself for a while. It’s really important. Can you do that?” 

“Of course, but I… I don’t understand,” Aliyah said in confusion. “This is wonderful news for so many people here in Lannisport, why…” 

“Just promise,” Brienne snapped, cutting her off. “Promise you won’t tell anyone. Not yet.” 

“Oh.. O.. kay…” she stammered. “Brienne? What’s going on?” 

Jai started to fuss and wake up so Jaime quickly picked her up. “Come to daddy,” he said gently. Brienne didn’t have to look to know that Aliyah’s eyes were popping out of her head and her jaw was on the ground. “I’ll take her for a little stroll and see if I can get her back to sleep… it seems the two of you need to talk.” 

As soon as he was out of earshot Aliyah’s restraint gave way. “Daddy? He said daddy. Jaime… Jamie Lannister, Ser Jaime… he’s the father of your kids? What the fuck Brienne?” Aliyah didn’t swear very often and it really emphasized her shock. “We’re related… kind of… the babies are my cousins… why? Why didn’t you tell us? All that time you lived in our house, under our roof, with that huge secret…” 

“I couldn’t,” Brienne muttered. She felt a bit of annoyance with Aliyah’s tone suggesting that she’d done something wrong or betrayed them by not telling them. “I didn’t know Jaime was still alive until last night. I was terrified if people found out the twins were his, if they even believed me to begin with, that someone would try to hurt them.” 

“Why? Why would anyone try to hurt Jaime’s children. People love him here. He’s a legend, a hero.” Aliyah’s words brought a little relief to Brienne. At least she knew when Jaime revealed he was alive that there were still people who would support and follow him. 

“Think about it,” Brienne said, explaining further. “People don’t know me. Very few people even knew Jaime and I were together. So then I show up claiming the twins are his… the twins who would be the heirs to Casterly Rock and Jaime’s family’s legacy… Many might assume I’m just trying to take something that isn’t mine.” 

Aliyah thought for a moment. “You do make a good point,” she agreed. “I’m sorry,” she sighed. “I didn’t mean to be so aggressive. You had good reason to keep your secret.” She smile at Brienne. “I can’t believe it’s him. All this time I wondered who the father was, who the man was that had you so sad and lost… I never would have guessed.” She looked over at where Jaime was strolling and rocking Jai off in the distance. “He really is every bit as handsome as people say… and so kind… I bet he’s really brave too isn’t he?” She was gushing and it reminded Brienne just how well known Jaime was all over the Seven Kingdoms, but particularly there in the land of Lannisters. 

“He’s very brave,” Brienne agreed, allowing herself to smile as well. “And handsome,” she added, blushing slightly. There was a look in Aliyah’s eye that told Brienne she wanted to ask so many questions that she knew she shouldn’t. “He’s everything you would expect… everything,” she added, giving Aliyah a sly look. She was trying to answer her questions without her having to ask them. 

“Gods Brienne,” Aliyah gasped suddenly. “You’re going to be the newest Lady Lannister of Casterly Rock.” Brienne felt her chest tighten at the thought as panic rose inside her. “What is wrong?” Apparently she wasn’t hiding the panic well. 

“That might not happen, we haven’t decided yet,” Brienne said softly. 

“What?” Aliyah was taken back. “What do you mean?” 

“That’s why I’ve asked you not to tell anyone that Jaime is alive. We haven’t decided for sure if we’re actually going to stay here,” she explained. 

“You’re not serious. You have to,” Aliyah’s voice was shaking. “Brienne, you aren’t just with any man, you’re with the most important person to this entire city and everywhere around here. You cannot abandon us, he can’t abandon us…” 

“We don’t owe anyone anything,” Brienne snapped defensively. 

“Maybe not, but what about honour and duty? How can you forget that?” There were tears in Aliyah’s eyes. “The two of you are exactly what this place needs right now - something to believe in, someone to follow. The war… it took so many men, tore apart so many families. Now there’s a new Queen that everyone is terrified of…”

“Dany is kind,” Brienne interjected. “People have nothing to fear. She will be a wonderful Queen and they can follow her.” 

“Most people here will never lay eyes on her in their lifetime,” Aliyah said earnestly. “Casterly Rock was once a place with a great leader, inhabited by a strong, powerful and rich family. Even when Lord Tywin moved his children to King’s Landing their presence was still felt here. But then we lost everything, most of our soldiers, Lord Tywin, Queen Cersei, Ser Jaime… Lord Tyrion is off on Dragonstone with the new Queen… People need hope and you and Ser Jaime… and those babies, have the power to give it to them.” 

Brienne let out a long sigh. “How do you even know about all of this? You wouldn’t have even known Lord Tywin… you’re just a child.” 

Aliyah shrugged. “It was always important to my parents that I knew where I came from. I know lots about my mother’s past too… Mance Rayder and what happened to him.” She met Brienne’s eye. “My parents are honourable people… just like I know you are. I swear to you that I’ll keep your secret, but please Brienne… you can’t abandon your people.” 

“They aren’t… my… people…” Brienne’s voice trailed off as the words came out. 

“They’re his… and he’s yours… that makes them your people,” Aliyah said. “They will love you, I know it.” 

“I don’t need people to love me,” Brienne protested. “I have everything I need, right here.” She felt her stubbornness swelling inside her and she didn’t want to hear anymore, yet still she listened. 

“But they don’t, I don’t, my family doesn’t… we need you and him,” she glanced over at Jaime. “And those babies… may I?” she asked eying Rion. “I miss them so much.” Brienne nodded, she knew her little cuddle bug would sleep just as well being held, if not better. 

They talked a little while longer. Aliyah filled her in on how things were going with her betrothed and how they planned to be married the following year. By the time Jaime returned Aliyah was getting up to leave. She gave Brienne a hug and whispered, “Please think about what I said.” 

“What was that about?” Jaime asked, placing his hands on her hips once Aliyah was gone. 

“Oh nothing,” Brienne said, forcing a smile. “Just some baby advice from her mom is all.” Thankfully he bought it. 

He drew her in closer and inhaled deeply. “I love how you smell,” he said with a moan. 

“What? Like baby throw up?” she joked. 

Jaime chuckled. “Maybe a little, but no… it’s…” He inhaled again. “It’s just you, I love your scent.” He tangled his fingers in her hair and buried his face in the tendrils. “Every time I touch you I think about how much I missed this.” Brienne closed her eyes and leaned into him. “Maybe we should just run away and find a nice quiet place to live the rest of our days. We could have more babies… lots more…” Brienne chuckled. “I’m serious,” he said, drawing back. “We can leave it all behind us and just be happy and free…” 

Somehow hearing him speak those words to her had the opposite effect of what she would have expected. He wanted to run away and just be a family, which is what Brienne had thought she wanted. But the words that came out of her mouth were completely the opposite. “We can’t do that Jaime. We have a responsibility now - to this city... filled with your relatives.” 

“Wait… are you saying…” Jaime pulled back to look at her. “That you want to stay here? Live at Casterly Rock?” 

Brienne touched his face and let out a long sigh. “Yes, it appears that’s exactly what I’m saying.”


	20. Chapter 20

When they finally got back to their room that evening Brienne was surprised to see there had been some renovations while they were gone. She looked a Jaime curiously for an explanation of the beautiful crushed velvet curtain that was essentially dividing the room in two. “I know they’re still little, but I thought it would give us some privacy and our own space,” he said. “Was it a stupid idea? Have I upset you?” 

It was strange seeing Jaime insecure about anything, but sweet that he cared that much about her opinion. “What exactly do we need privacy for?” she asked with a knowing smile. Flirting wasn’t her strong suit, but the way he looked at her and the way he loved her, really made her want to get better at it. 

Jaime smiled back at her as relief filled his eyes. “Let’s get these two to sleep and I’ll show you,” he flirted back. She still had moments of disbelief with him. Not just the fact that he was back from the dead, that was in a league of its own. It was the way he flirted so openly, the sexual tension that built up so quickly between them, and simple the fact that the most handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms wanted her - and it was real. How many girls and women had dreamed of being exactly where she was? She had never been one of them though, not at first anyway, before she knew him, yet here she was now in a position of incredible envy. 

Brienne started feeding Jai first and then Rion once she had finished and was getting sleepy. Jaime rocked Jai in his arms for a while until she was good and tired before he put her in her little bed and tucked her in. Rion fell asleep at her breast so Brienne was able to just put him right into his bed. 

When she moved around to the other side of the curtain Jaime was waiting for her, already naked. His arms circled her body, reaching for her ass, quite possibly his favourite place to grab, and drawing her to him for a hungry kiss. Will it always be like this? Brienne wondered. Her body responded instantly as she kissed him back. Fire filled her body and desire pooled in her loins. Her heart beat wildly, she felt dizzy and her legs were weak - all that in a matter of seconds, all because of him. 

Jaime was different this time, but the change intrigued her and only fueled her desire even more. He was always hungry and eager when they were together, but this time it felt like he was… feral, wild with passion, like he could barely control himself. He moved from her mouth and attacked her neck, licking and sucking her skin. Then he nipped at her shoulder. “Ow,” she squealed, eliciting a quick apology from Jaime. It really hadn’t hurt, not much, it just surprised her and seconds later Brienne wished she hadn’t responded the way she did because she wanted him to bite her again. 

The disappointment dissipated quickly because the way he was groping her made her moan loudly. Jaime was lifting the cotton nightdress up her legs inch by inch, exposing her bare skin to the cool air in the room and leaving goosebumps trailing behind. When he finally got underneath the material, gasping her ass again, skin on skin this time, Brienne felt like she was spinning. She couldn’t seem to control any of her senses and everything was a blur of sounds, smells, tastes and images. Yet, strangely, the complete loss of control wasn’t at all scary because it felt too good. Jaime must have spun her as a flash of the velvet curtain caught her eye. Maybe it had seemed silly at first, and maybe if she was completely rational it really was ridiculous, but with their now both completely naked bodies entwining, along with the panting, gasping and moaning - she was thankful for that physical barrier that really did create a semblance of privacy. 

Moments later Brienne was falling, ending with a light thud, in a tangle of limbs on top of Jaime on the bed. She shifted her leg to try to gain control of her body, but felt his erection pressing on the inside of her thigh when she did. “Fuck,” she moaned, a new, even stronger, wave of desire starting to ripple through her. Here she was on top… just like they’d talked about. 

Jaime was still for the first time since she came around the curtain. He was staring at her, as if he was waiting for her to make the next move. Brienne suddenly got nervous. She didn’t know what to do. He’d always been the one that did the fucking. She looked back at him with the sense of panic she was feeling evident in her eyes. He touched the outside of her thighs and rubbed them soothingly to calm her. “Lift up just a bit,” he instructed. When she did he reached for his cock and gasped it near the base. Jaime nodded at her encouragingly. “Now move back slowly.” 

Brienne bit her lip to keep from crying out loudly as his dick made contact with the soft wet flesh between her legs. She shifted a bit to line up better and moved back more, nervously adjusting again and again and again until finally… she was positioned exactly right and the tip of his erection penetrated her. Her first instinct was to pull back in the other direction, but instead she let herself relax and slowly sunk down his shaft until he was fully inside her.

She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of their union, sighing deeply and allowing herself to relax even more. When she finally opened her eyes and looked at Jaime she was completely honest with him, “I don’t know what to do.” That part of her that had been embarrassed was gone, replaced with a desire to learn instead. It reminded her of when she first picked up a sword and decided she wanted to learn how to fight. There were moments of embarrassment because she was a girl doing something girls weren’t supposed to do, but after a few training sessions all those feelings were gone and all she wanted was to be the best. 

“You just have to move,” Jaime said gently. “Just do whatever feels good to you and I promise you, whatever you do, I will feel incredible to me.” By the time he was finished speaking there was a husky edge to his voice that made his words even more believable. 

Brienne nodded and tested the waters, lifting up just a bit before sinking back down. Even that very slight movement made them both moan with pleasure. She tried again, lifting herself even further up his shaft this time before moving back down and moaning again. Jaime laid there, patiently allowing her to experiment and figure out what felt best to her, but she couldn’t help but pay special attention to the movements he seemed to enjoy and repeat those. Part of what made it better for her was knowing it was good for him too. 

She found an angle and speed that seemed to be working well for both of them and closed her eyes to focus on how incredible if felt. Brienne lost track of time until she felt Jaime’s hands on her hips, gripping her tightly. He was close, she could tell as soon as she opened her eyes, but she didn’t want to stop what she was doing because she was almost there herself. She bit her lip and gave him a little nod of understanding, but continued exactly what she’d been doing. Jaime moaned and squeezed her hips even tighter. 

Brienne didn’t let his grasp slow her at all, she kept fucking him, even speeding up a little more because it felt so good. Before long she was moaning even louder than he was, unable to control herself even if she knew she could wake the babies. Being on top made her feel powerful and the knowledge that she had the power to bring him to the edge with her was enough to finally push her over. 

Blessedly their moaning and sighing hadn’t woke the twins so they were able to lay together afterwards and enjoy the moment a little longer, with Jaime whispering soothing words and encouragement in her ears. She knew she’d done good, but it felt even better to hear it in his soft, gentle whispers as he caressed her body. When their heart rates went back to normal and they had caught their breath Jaime sat up and leaned back on his pillows, so Brienne followed suit. 

“Sooooo,” Jaime began, sounding a bit worried she wasn’t going to like what he was about to say. “I know you said you wanted to have a northern wedding… but would you be opposed to getting married by a septon… here… before we, you know, make our big reveal to the worthy citizens of Lannisport.” Brienne didn’t say anything right away, not because she was upset, she just really hadn’t thought a lot about the whole new gods versus the old gods they worshipped up north. “You know I don’t really care much about this god or that god... but southerners follow the Faith of the Seven and we really don’t want to give them any reason to say our marriage isn’t valid…” His voice had a bit of panicked edge to it. 

“Jaime, relax… I grew up in the South, I know what southerners are like,” Brienne said with a smile. “We can quietly get married by a Septon here and then have our big ceremony up North.” She took his hand. “I don’t need a big ceremony to make it official, but other people do and I get that. We’ll do what we need to do, our duty, but all that really matters is what’s in here…” She placed her hand over his heart. “I love you.” 

Jaime reached out and placed his hand over her heart in a similar fashion. “I love you too, Brienne of Tarth,” he said. It still gave her goosebumps when he said her name in his formal, yet teasing way. 

“Soon to be Brienne Lannister,” she replied, mystified by the sound of her new name.

“Yes soon…” Jaime eyed her. “Very soon…” 

He was acting weird. “What?” she asked, wondering what the stupid look on his face meant. 

“How does tomorrow sound?” he asked in a sickeningly cheerful and even more hopeful voice.

Brienne sighed and flopped back on the bed chuckling, then sat back up and looked at him. “It just so happens I’m free tomorrow.” 

“Oh good, because Bronn already asked the Septon to come,” Jaime replied with a grin. 

Brienne just shook her head. She laid back down beside him and sighed again. “You’re lucky I love you, Ser Jaime.”


	21. Chapter 21

Brienne had told Jaime that she wanted the ceremony to be quick and simple - they could save the more traditional wedding rituals for later. Unfortunately, the rest of the castle had other plans for them and they both found themselves dressed for a proper wedding before the septon arrived the next day. There was also a small feast being prepared for them, even though there were no guests. 

Jaime was taken to a different room where he bathed and shaved, then was dressed in brand new clothes that somehow fit him perfectly, right down to the polished leather boots. “Whose clothes are these?” he asked Bronn. They had even made him a cloak with the Lannister sigil on it for the cloaking ceremony. So much for keeping it simple. 

“They’re yours. There were 5 ladies working all night to get them ready in time,” he said, looking rather proud of himself. 

“But no one measured me…” Jaime gave him a puzzled look. 

Bronn shrugged, “They used your armour to judge the size, seems like they did a damn fine job.” 

Jaime narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “I didn’t have armour when I got here.” 

“No, but there is that fancy, shiny Lannister armour I found in your room in King’s Landing… had to kill at least three thieves to get it though. Got it out just in time too,” he added. 

It took a moment for the words to sink in but even when they did Jaime was baffled, “You took my armour… from the Red Keep… how? Why?” 

Bronn shrugged again, trying to play it off. “The battle was pretty much over at that point and the thieves were raiding what was left of the city… didn’t seem right that they have it.” 

“You have a soft, sentimental heart,” Jaime teased. “Who knew?” 

“Oh don’t flatter yourself, I was gonna sell it. Someone would have paid a heap of gold to have the armour of the legendary Ser Jaime Lannister, commander of the Queensguand,” Bronn scoffed. 

“But you didn’t sell it,” Jaime said, smirking at him. “You kept it, all this time.” 

Bronn glared at him and Jaime laughed. It wasn’t easy to get Bronn off his game and he’d succeeded. “Are you fucking ready yet or what? Brienne was probably dressed an hour ago.” 

Jaime was ready so they headed out to the large atrium where they planned to hold the ceremony. The septon was waiting so Jaime joined him, suddenly feeling a wave of nerves hit him. It wasn’t supposed to be a big deal, but it was - him and Brienne were getting married, officially, in front of the gods. 

When Brienne appeared at the other end of the room Jaime’s jaw dropped. She looked beautiful and every bit a highborn lady. Her hair had grown quite a bit longer and it was falling in soft curls around her face. She was wearing a beautiful silver dress and had a cloak around her shoulders. He suddenly felt guilty though, wondering if she was dressed this way because she thought that’s what he would want. Or did she get forced into it perhaps? He wanted to run to her and pull her aside, make sure she was alright and comfortable. But he was frozen in place by her beauty, transfixed as she made her way to him. 

He had only seen her in a dress a couple of times. There was the ill fitting pink one she’d wore at Harrenhal, then the blue dress she had worn to Joffrey’s wedding. It seemed that she dressed in what was appropriate for the occasion, dutiful as always, but he was sure she would have been far happier in trousers. 

When she was standing in front of him Jaime looked her up and down so she would know what he was referring to and then whispered, “You didn’t have to.” 

Brienne gave him a warm smile, “It’s okay. I don’t mind.” 

With his bride to be standing in front of him Jaime calmed down a bit. He focussed on her and actually enjoyed every part of the ceremony. Taking her under his protection with his Lannister cloak was far more moving than he expected it would be. It was ironic in a way, because she could likely protect him as well as, or better, than he could protect her, but the tradition was special and it meant a lot to him. 

Jaime took a deep breath and listened to the septon. “"My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." He was feeling far more emotional than he expected and realized quickly there was a good chance he was going to cry. 

When he took Brienne’s hand in his for the ribbon ceremony he felt her hand shake slightly and it made him feel better to know she was nervous too. The septon wrapped a ribbon around their hands and spoke, “Let it be known that Jaime of House Lannister and Brienne of House Tarth are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." Hearing their names and feeling the ribbon tied around their hands, joining them forever metaphorically he had to swallow at a lump in his throat. "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." After the septon spoke those words he untied the ribbon. “Look upon each other and say the words…” 

Jaime turned to face Brienne, who turned towards him as well, and then spoke in unison, the words they had both heard so many times, but never expected to be saying themselves one day. “Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger…” They spoke the names of the seven first and then continued speaking at the same time, “I am hers and she is mine/ I am his and he is mine. From this day until the end of my days.” 

Jaime barely got the last words out without his voice cracking and he had to sniff before saying the final words of the ceremony, “With this kiss, I pledge my love.” Brienne’s eyes were wet too and before he leaned in to kiss her he caught a tear rolling down her cheek, brushing it away with his thumb. With all the weddings he’d attended in his life Jaime wasn’t sure he had ever seen the bride or groom cry. He also wasn’t sure that he’d ever been to a wedding where the couple actually truly and fully loved one another like he and Brienne did. 

When their lips met Jaime had to remind himself that they had an audience, a small audience, but an audience nonetheless. As much as he wanted to pull her closer and slip his tongue into her warm, eager mouth, he forced himself to keep it simple - they had time for that later, alone in their room on their wedding night. After then parted they turned to the clapping and cheers of Bronn, Lilah and several of their staff members. 

Jaime motioned to the woman holding the twins and she brought the babies to them. Jaime took Rion and Brienne held Jai. They were finally a real family in the eyes of the gods. The final step was to have the twins legitimized and that process was already underway with a raven on the way to Dragonstone. Everything was coming into place and he could only hope the transition to Casterly Rock would also go smoothly. 

The feast was incredible and they ate, drank and enjoyed the singer Bronn had hired for the evening. It might have been one of the smallest Lannister weddings ever, but it was full of more love and happiness than Jaime could remember seeing. Although, he was told that his own parents wedding was a joyous occasion. It was difficult to imagine Tywin as a young man in love, but Jaime knew his father truly had loved his mother like a man should love his wife. 

They were just finishing up desert when a young man entered the room, looking nervous. “Sit, have a drink,” Bronn called out to him merrily. He’d had more than enough wine for all of them by that point. 

“M’Lord, I really hate to interrupt,” he said, eyes darting from Bronn to Jaime and back again. “There are visitors at the door.” 

“Well the them to fuck off,” Bronn said with a chuckle. “I’ll see them tomorrow.” 

The young man stammered a bit but found his voice. “They aren’t here for you m’lord, they are asking for Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne.” 

Jaime and Brienne gave each other a look. Who knew they were there besides Brienne’s little friend? “Did they give a name?” Jaime asked curiously. 

“The old woman, she said her name was Mel and the big man called himself Clegane I believe.” 

Melisandre and the Hound were at the door? “What the fuck?” Jaime muttered. 

“My sentiments exactly,” Brienne echoed. 

Jaime eyed her for a moment. He wasn’t sure how she would react to seeing Melisandre, even though she wouldn’t look anything like Brienne had seen her. “Why don’t I go see what they want,” he said gently. And see what in the name of the gods Melisandre is doing with the Hound, he thought. 

But Brienne was already standing up. “I’m coming with you.” As Jaime led the way almost the entire dining hall followed him. 

“Jaime,” Melisandre gasped as he entered the room. She looked much like he remembered when he’d left her, though she had somehow fixed her hair and was dressed all in red again. But it was clearly a shock for Brienne and he has a feeling no one else in the room even knew it was the same Red priestess. “I had to find you,” she said urgently, making her way towards him and Brienne, moving quicker than expected for a woman of her age. Clegane remained by the door, looking somber. “You have to listen to me,” she said, glancing around the room. She sighed audibly in relief when she saw the twins. “I’m not too late,” she sighed. 

Brienne noticed that Melisandre was looking at the twins and her guard went up instantly. “Too late for what?” She snapped. Jaime laid a hand on her forearm to try to calm her. 

“It’s your son. I saw them both when I looked into the fire… when they were babies,” she explained. “But when I see the future it’s only the girl. I can never see the boy grown up.” Jaime immediately felt sick to his stomach. Some chose not to believe in the powers of the red priests and priestesses but he knew firsthand what they could do and see. “I had to get here,” she gasped. “I had to find you… because I think… I think maybe there’s something wrong with him.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's been so long since I've posted a new chapter. I'll try not to make you wait so long in the future. Work's been busy but I'm starting to get into a routine I think! LOL Hope you enjoy!!

“Brienne, Brienne, look at me, please.” Through the anger and blinding rage she heard Jaime’s voice and felt herself calm slightly. He was tugging her arms, trying to get her to turn in his direction, to focus on him instead of all the possible ways she could kill the old woman that was somehow the same Red Priestess that had taken Renly from her. “Hey, deep breath. Brienne, breathe.” 

Finally she snapped out of it and was able to focus once again. Jaime’s eyes were filled with concern, which in itself made her feel better. No one could ever say that it didn’t feel good to know someone cared that deeply about them and looking at his face it was very clear just how he felt about her. “I’m fine,” she said calmly. 

The interesting thing was that Brienne was very good at disguising her emotions when she needed too. No one in that room except Jaime would have known just how angry she was. He’d always been able to read her like no one else. Somehow he could see through her mask each and every time. 

“Brienne and I need to talk to Mel alone,” Jaime announced. “Please, everyone, return to the feast and enjoy.” Most everyone dispersed immediately with the exception of Bronn and the Hound who were eyeing each other strangely. 

“I never did get a chance to kill you,” Bronn grumbled. “Always one battle or another getting in the way.” 

Clegane shrugged. “And here we are again.” 

Brienne watched the exchange curiously. The two men were glaring at each other and things felt very tense. Then all of a sudden Bronn smiled. “Ah fuck killing each other for tonight, let’s go eat and drink.” He clapped Sandor on the shoulder and started to lead him away. 

“Got any chickens?” she heard the Hound say as they left the room. 

Once they were all alone Brienne turned her attention to Melisandre. “Rion is fine,” she said stubbornly. What if he’s not? What if she’s right? A voice in her head asked. “He’s perfectly healthy, a happy little guy…” Jaime gave her a look. They both knew Rion had been pretty fussy all day. “He’s teething, that’s all.” 

Melisandre took a step closer as she spoke and Brienne held her ground, even though her first instinct was to retreat. “I know how you feel about me,” she said gently. “And you have every right to feel that way.” 

“Of course I fucking do,” Brienne interrupted. 

Melisandre paused and seemed to be collecting her thoughts. “If Renly hadn’t died where do you think you would be right now?” she asked. 

Brienne replied without hesitation. “By his side, in his Kingsguard…” But as the words came out of her mouth they sunk in and she glanced over at Jaime. It struck her hard when she realized that if Renly hadn’t died, if Catelyn Stark hadn’t been visiting right then… She may have never got to know Jaime or shared the journey they had. If that hadn’t happened she wouldn’t be where she was and… the twins would never have been born. 

“I’ve done things I’m not proud of,” Melisandre continued. “The Lord speaks to me in the flames and maybe I haven’t always interpreted things exactly right… it’s an art and takes centuries to perfect… but I believe he knows the right path, the path we all need to take. I believe you and Jaime were supposed to meet and fall in love. I believe your children were supposed to be born and I believe they are important pieces of the future of the Seven Kingdoms.” 

Brienne was filled with so many emotions. The anger was starting to fade and she tried everything to keep a grasp on it, but it kept slipping away. The thing she just kept coming back to was the fact that her life would have been completely different if Renly had lived. Did that mean he deserved to die? Wasn’t there some other way she could have been set on the path that led her to Jaime? Unfortunately Brienne knew herself too well. She never would have left Renly’s side. Was this really how it had to be? Brienne couldn’t believe it, but she was actually leaning towards yes. 

It was clear that Melisandre knew who she had to convince, as she’d been solely focussed on Brienne, but there was one little glance in Jaime’s direction and Brienne didn’t miss it. The two of them shared a familiarity and she was instantly struck with a jab of jealousy. Or perhaps it was envy. Yes, Brienne decided, it was envy. She honestly had no fear of losing Jaime, but she envied that damn look and she envied the time they had shared which had clearly led to a bond that could never be broken. She knew all this before, but seeing it, right before her eyes made it real and as much as she wished it didn’t - it hurt. 

Brienne let the new emotions restoke the fire within her and the anger returned. “This is ridiculous,” she snapped. “No one knows what the future holds.” Then it happened again, that damn look between the two of them and Brienne lost it. “Is there something you two want to share? Jaime?” she glared at him. “Clearly you disagree, so let’s hear it.” She knew she was being a complete ass, but it was her wedding day afterall… pretty close to her wedding night, and instead of making love to her new husband she was mad at him because of the damn old lady that had interrupted their celebration. 

“Would it hurt to take him to the Maester tomorrow?” he asked gently. “If nothing else maybe he has something that will help his gums with the teething.” 

“Fine,” she snapped again. “If you need to indulge her we will take him first thing in the morning.” 

“It’s not about her,” Jaime hissed. Brienne realized her mood had finally pushed him too far. “It’s about our son. Maybe she’s wrong and there’s absolutely nothing wrong with Rion… or maybe she’s right - and we have a chance to save him before it gets worse. All I care about is that baby boy, my son, your son… he’s the one that matters.” 

Before Jaime had finished speaking she already felt like a piece of shit. He was right. Rion was the one that mattered and after putting her kids first since the second they were born she was letting her anger keep her from continuing to do that. “I’m sorry,” she muttered, looking at the ground. She composed herself and lifted her head. She looked at Jaime and then at Melisandre. “I’m sorry,” she repeated again. They both nodded in understanding. Brienne dug deep and spoke calmly. “Thank you for travelling all this way to warn us. I sincerely hope you’re wrong, but tomorrow morning we will take Rion to the Maester and have him checked from head to toe.” She felt Jaime’s hand brush hers. It was his way of silently apologizing, even though he really didn’t need to. 

Now that she had calmed some his touch made her tingle and she gave him a faint smile. “You two are dressed up…there’s a feast going on… what exactly did we interrupt?” Melisandre asked curiously, an apologetic tone in her voice. 

“Our wedding,” Jaime announced with a huge smile.

“Congratulations,” she gushed. “I am so sorry for the terrible timing.” Brienne had to admit that she really did sound sincere. “Please, go enjoy your wedding night,” Melisandre shooed them. 

“We should probably say goodnight…” Brienne started. Her voice trailed off and her cheeks flushed when she caught Jaime’s eye and saw the way he was looking at her. 

“Just go,” Melisandre insisted. “I’ll let the others know you needed some time alone to discuss things and make sure someone you trust will keep the twins for a little while longer.” Brienne blushed again. “I’m so happy you found her,” she added, turning and smiling at Jaime. This time it didn’t make Brienne bristle. It was clearly a genuine statement and it was making it pretty fucking difficult to continue to hate the red woman. 

Before Brienne had a chance to speak Melisandre had left and Jaime was tugging her hand. “We really should go check on the twins,” she said meekly. 

“They’re fine,” Jaime replied, his voice gentle but assuring. He gave her hand another tug and this time she started to follow him. 

“Are you sure?” she tried again. Brienne didn’t want to go anywhere but to her room with her new husband, but the mother in her needed a little extra reassurance that it really was the right thing to do. 

Jaime stopped walking and turned her to face him. He took a step towards her and placed his hand on the small of her back, just barely above her ass. He didn’t speak, just stared at her. Brienne forgot to breathe. He was so gorgeous, absolutely dashing, and he was hers - her husband. Her heart was pounding in her chest and it doubled in speed when she felt his hand slowly start to move lower, then finally squeeze her ass gently. “They’re fine,” he said again, his eyes drifting to her lips. 

Her lack of oxygen finally caught up with her and Brienne had to gasp in a huge breath, which made Jaime chuckle. He had that cocky air about him that she remembered from when they first met, yet it was sexy now, not repulsive. Jaime knew the effect he was having on her and he took it up another notch, leaning in close to hover his lips over hers, so close without touching. Brienne could feel him in the space between them, filling the air around her with his warmth. 

“I think…” she began, closing her eyes to gain some composure. “I think you’d better get me to our room, right now.” 

“Or what?” he challenged her, his voice dripping with sexiness. 

“Or our first time as husband and wife might happen right here on the hallway floor,” she whispered. 

Jaime lifted his hand and touched her cheek. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “I’m fine with that.” With that he covered her mouth with his and kissed her. The first kiss was slow and gentle - tame like the one they’d shared during the ceremony. But the second was full out unbridled passion and within a matter of seconds he had her shoved up against the wall with his hands exploring every part of her body he could reach. 

“Mmm… mmm…we’ve gotta stop…” Brienne moaned. 

She knew he really wasn’t lying when he said he would have been fine fucking her right there in the hallway and this little wild and crazy part of her kind of wanted to see what it would be like to have sex right there in the open where someone could catch them at any second. The thought was tantalizing and erotic. But it wasn’t right for this special moment and she knew Jaime would understand that. “Not tonight,” she added. “Maybe some other time…” 

Jaime stopped instantly and looked at her with a ridiculously cute smile. “Some other time, really? You never cease to amaze me.. Wife.” Brienne felt her face break into a huge smile. Wife. Jaime’s wife. She loved how that sounded. “Come on, how about we get to our room, hmm?” As Brienne followed she decided that if the way she was already feeling was any indication.. this might just be the best time yet. They fell naked into bed moments later, lost completely in each other without another thought to Melisandre’s arrival and her dire prediction… at least for the time being.


	23. Chapter 23

“What do you think he’s doing with her?” Brienne asked, out of the blue. They had made love twice and swore they were going to get dressed and rejoin the feast before it happened again, but neither of them had moved or spoke for quite some time, until Brienne broke the silence with her random question. 

“What is who is doing with who?” Jaime asked with a yawn. 

“The Hound, with _Melisandre_ ,” she replied. Jaime smiled. Brienne couldn’t even say her name without sounding annoyed. He really believed that would change at some point, but he knew his wife was extremely stubborn and it would take time. 

“I have a feeling that’s going to be a very good story,” he said truthfully. 

“You think he’s fucking her?” Brienne continued. 

Jaime chuckled at her thought process. “I don’t think anything gets the Hound hard but killing people,” he said, knowing the large man was very much a blood lust kind of guy. “Besides… Melisandre is… well… old now.” 

Brienne looked at him. “I don’t really think the Hound is in any position to judge appearances,” she scoffed. “But she could just put on that necklace or whatever and dazzle him with her big tits and perfect ass.” 

Jaime stared back at her, keeping his face neutral for as long as he could. Then he pounced, grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her stomach. “There’s only one perfect ass in all of Westeros and it’s right here,” he said, slapping her ass cheek. His hand connected with a loud smack and he could see the red mark appear instantly. 

“Ouch,” Brienne squealed. She immediately flipped over and attacked him. It was game on. They wrestled, tangling their legs and arms, each getting the upper hand at some point. Brienne wasn’t just any woman that he could easily overpower. Even with both hands she was a challenge. But finally he pinned her with his legs straddling her, holding her torso in place and her hands held down above her head. Brienne continued to wriggle beneath him, but Jaime knew it was over - he’d won. 

“Now what?” he said, smiling proudly down at her. 

Brienne’s eyes drifted from his face down her body to where his erection was resting on her belly. “You do love a good fight, hmm?” she teased. 

“You do put up a good fight,” he complimented her, releasing his grip on her hands, assuming it was over. The second he released her she reached for his nipple, twisted it and was out from underneath him with a giggle. 

Jaime flopped onto his stomach in defeat and she smacked his ass, even harder than he’d hit her. He flinched but chuckled. “Never let your guard down,” she said, flopping back down beside him. 

When he rolled on his side Jaime’s face was level with midsection. He shifted closer, dipped his head and nipped at her thighs. He was pretty sure he could have fucked her all night long with the way he was feeling. Brienne sighed and rolled onto her back, her legs naturally falling open. Jaime took it as an invitation and dove face first into her pussy. 

He was just about to shove his tongue inside her when the knock came. They both groaned in unison, but the cries they heard in the hallway changed their tune instantly. “I’m so sorry,” a woman’s voice said. It was likely one of the serving girls. “We can’t get Rion to stop crying.” 

“Give us a minute,” Jaime called out, scrambling out of bed to reach for his clothes while Brienne did the same. He would have chalked it up to the life of a parent, but there was an extra edge of concern since Melisandre’s news. He quickly splashed water on his face and wiped it clean as Brienne ran to the door. 

The woman handed over the screaming baby and even being in his mother’s arms didn’t seem to help at first. “Lady Lilah has already put Jai to sleep, she will be just fine until morning.”

“Thank you,” Jaime said with a nod, as the woman bowed and left them. “Is he hungry?” he asked, closing the door and turning towards Brienne. She had already thought of that and Jaime watched her offer a breast to no avail. The crying had eased a bit, but Rion’s little cheeks were pink and his face was wet with tears. “Should we take him to the maester tonight?” he asked softly. 

Rion had calmed almost completely by that point and the baby yawned. His eyes closed as Brienne rocked him gently. “Let’s let him sleep for now,” she whispered. 

Jaime nodded. They climbed into bed and set Rion in the middle, curling their bodies around him. Their heads were close and he placed a kiss on her forehead. “It’s going to be okay,” he said gently, seeing the worry on her face. Jaime touched Rion’s forehead and yanked his hand away. “He’s burning up,” Jaime gasped, already forgetting that he’d been trying to calm Brienne.

She reached out a hand to confirm. “Fuck,” she hissed. “Get a wet cloth and let’s bathe him.” 

They spent the entire night awake, calming Rion whenever he would cry, bathing him each time he started to get hot again, which only made him start crying over again. By morning they were both exhausted and Rion was still fussy. Jaime got ready while Brienne went to find Jai and feed her. 

“None of them are in any shape to come with us,” Brienne said when she returned. It was first light and most wouldn’t be up for hours anyway. “But I know how to get to the maester, so the four of us will go. Wouldn’t hurt to get Jai checked over too,” she said. 

Jaime knew she was putting on a brave face, but he could tell Brienne was every bit as terrified as he was. He walked over with Rion in his arms and huddled them all together in a comforting group hug. “Let’s get going then,” he said softly. 

An hour later they were pacing back and forth while a maester with a very long chain was looking over a screaming Rion. Jaime was having a hard time staying calm while the old man and his helpers did their examination. Brienne placed a hand on his arm and then handed over Jai. “It helps to hold her,” she whispered, giving his arm a squeeze. She was right. It was calming to have something else to pay attention to, especially something so damn cute. 

Within a few minutes he had Jai giggling and trying to grab his nose, and Jaime was feeling much more relaxed. Finally the maester returned and asked them to sit. Jaime thought he was going to puke as he sunk into the chair and waited for the bed news. “This is one very lucky little boy,” the maester started. That immediately got Jaime’s attention. “He has a condition that has caused his brain to swell.” Brienne gasped and Jaime saw her eyes fill with tears. “But,” the maester continued, “we have medicine we can give him that should clear everything up.” Jaime’s jaw dropped in shock. “Usually babies die of this condition before anyone even notices there is something wrong. The swelling is quite subtle at first and once it gets to the point where parent’s notice… it’s too late. You are very, very lucky you brought him when you did.” 

Jaime and Brienne shared a look. Would they have even thought to bring Rion to be checked over if it hadn’t been for Melisandre? Or would they have just assumed it was teething and rode it out for a few more days… a fortnight… would it have been too late by the time they finally had him checked? “I’ve already give him the first dose and a little something for the pain, but I’ll need you to bring him back every morning for the next 10 days.” Jaime and Brienne both nodded slowly. “Now let me check the little girl and you can be on your way.” 

Rion seemed better already when he was handed back to Brienne. His calm, easy temperament was back and he was cooing. Moments later the maester returned Jai as well. “This one is just fine, perfectly healthy… but I can tell she’s a handful,” he chuckled. Jai refused to let go of the maester’s chain as he handed her to Jaime, proving his point. 

“Thank you so much,” Jaime said, shaking the maester’s hand. He noticed the older man eyeing the hand shake. 

“You’re welcome… Ser Jaime,” he replied, giving him a look. “I heard a rumour you were in town… but I also heard you only had one hand before you died,” he said with a shrug. “That’s why I don’t listen to rumours.”  
Jaime gave a nod. “I appreciate that and I assure you, we will clear everything up very soon.” 

They promised to return the next day for Rion’s medicine and started to make their way back to Bronn’s castle. They were both silent for a long time. Jaime wasn’t really sure what to say. As usual it was Brienne who broke the silence. “We owe her our son’s life,” she said. 

“She won’t expect a thing in return,” Jaime replied. “She believes she has a lot to make up for and this is just one more step along the way.” 

“I’ve treated her horribly,” Brienne sighed. 

“You had good reason,” he protested, reaching over to touch her hand briefly. 

Brienne shook her head. “Doesn’t matter. I need to apologize and I need to thank her for coming all this way to warn us.” Jaime knew the honourable woman he’d married would do what she felt was the right thing, no matter how difficult it might be. 

“How about we take it one step at a time,” he said, yawning. “Right now, I just want to get back into bed and have a nap with my wife.” 

The yawning was contagious and she yawned as well. “That sounds lovely.” 

The rest of the way back they rode in silence. Jaime was lost in thought, first about Rion and their good fortune as well as Melisandre’s role in it all, then about the fact that the Maester had recognized him and with them heading into town every day, before long others would too. It would soon be time to make some very significant changes in their life. He glanced over at Brienne. She’d said she was on board with it, but would she still feel the same way when it became reality for them? Was she really prepared to spend her life as the Lady of Casterly Rock and raise their babies in Lannisport? Time would tell…


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to update. I struggled greatly with this chapter and to be honest, I'm not thrilled with it. But I think I finally have a plan for the rest of the fic so I should be able to update more regularly now. Again, my deepest apologies and to those who are still reading and have been so patient... thank you!!

“Well that went far better than I expected,” Brienne commented as soon as Jaime walked in. She had gone back to the room to put the twins to bed and Jaime had stayed a little longer at dinner. He’d offered to take them, but he knew she was feeling a little overprotective of Rion and it was something she needed to do. 

“I told you everything would be fine,” he replied with a smile, immediately starting to undress. He’d had a little too much wine with supper but the buzz was wearing off and he was starting to get sleepy. 

“I know,” Brienne shrugged. “Eating humble pie is never fun but she didn’t make me feel like the complete ass I was when she arrived.” She sighed and leaned over against him when Jaime climbed into bed. “That was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done and I really have done some pretty difficult things.” He touched her hair and listened while she continued to talk. “I’ve been very black and white my whole life. There’s wrong and right, good and evil, honor and dishonor… never any gray in between. But then you came along…” He could sense that she was smiling and Jaime smiled too. “And now my life is so much more difficult.” 

Jaime wasn’t expecting that. “Hey, what does that mean?” 

“You brought the gray area into my world and I can never go back now. That’s how I finally let myself forgive Melisandre. Before you I would have cast her off forever. She killed Renly. She’s evil. End of story,” Brienne explained. “But you killed your King and I swore you off as dishonorable… until you shared the truth and I realized that sometimes there’s a reason why people do bad things. But then again, there’s not always a reason… so it gets very confusing now. Am I making sense?” 

He yawned and quickly apologized, “Sorry. Yes of course you’re making sen...” Jaime didn’t even get the rest of his words out before he yawned again. 

“Go to sleep you fool,” she teased, kissing his forehead tenderly. 

“But I have things to tell you,” he mumbled. “I looked into the flames.” 

He felt her take a deep breath. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you can tell me in the morning on the way to get Rion’s medecine.” 

Jaime forced himself to wake up a bit and reached over to put a hand on her tummy. “We have more kids. Maybe there’s even one in here now…” 

He felt Brienne’s hand on his. “Jaime, promise me you’ll stay away from the flames okay? I love you, I love our family and I don’t doubt we will have more children… but can we at least have those moments be special surprises in our life?” 

“Okay, no more flames,” he promised. “But just one more thing…” 

“Jaime,” she warned. 

“Okay, okay… but Jai was wearing armour and it was just so cute…” he said quickly, unable to keep it to himself. 

Brienne chuckled. “No more flames,” she insisted sternly afterwards. 

“No mor…” he tried to repeat but Jaime fell asleep before he could finish. 

The next morning they were up early and off at morning light to take Rion for his medicine. As they got close to town Jaime could sense that something was off. He glanced over at Brienne and could tell she felt it too. “What is going on?” he muttered. People were huddled in small groups and there were way too many people on the streets for that time of day. There were no smiles or laughter, people looked serious and scared. Mothers were clutching children close to them and people kept glancing up at the sky. 

Jaime slowed as they approached a group of men. “What’s going on?” he asked. 

The men barely looked at him, but one of them responded, “The dragon is back. People saw it this morning before dawn and now everyone thinks she’s come back to finish us off.” 

They continued on until they were out of earshot. “I have got to do something about this,” he said to Brienne. 

“I know you do,” she said softly. “But what?” 

“I have to talk to them and reassure them that Daenerys isn’t out to get them. They need to know they’re safe now and the war is over for good,” Jaime said. 

“I’ll take Rion to the Maester, you go do what you need to do.” Jaime reached over and squeezed her hand. It was yet another moment that he wondered how he could possibly be so lucky to have a woman like Brienne in his life. Well, not just have her in his life, but to be married to her now. 

They went their separate ways and Jaime moved further into town, trying to come up with some sort of plan. There was a decent sized crowd in front of an Inn so he headed in that direction. As he approached Jaime noticed that part of the wall of the Inn kind of jutted out strangely on the side and made what looked like a decent platform. 

People were too consumed by their fears and concerns to notice him making the climb up. But when he took a deep breath and yelled out to the crowd they went silent in a hurry. “Could I have your attention please.” 

It was a strange feeling to have that many people staring up at him, waiting to hear what he had to say. He’d led and commanded armies for many years, but this felt different. These were just people, scared people and he knew he needed to inspire some hope in them to ease their fears. 

“My name is Jaime… Ser Jaime Lannister of Lannisport, son of Tywin.” The gasp in the crowd was audible. 

“Jaime Lannister is dead,” someone yelled. It was followed by an uproar of people agreeing. Well, at least I’m distracting them from their state of terror, Jaime thought. 

He held up his hand in hopes to quiet them enough to speak. It worked. “Most thought I was dead, it’s true, but I was actually in a coma for close to a year in the North. Once I finally woke it took some time to get up and moving again, but as soon as I was able I headed South.” 

There was some more grumbling and the crowd grew in size as more people started to move closer. A few people yelled out some things that he couldn’t make out, but then something happened. An older man spoke up and it was clear he was well respected as everyone listened. “Shut your fucking mouths you fools. That man standing up there,” he pointed at Jaime. “He’s the heir and Lord of Casterly Rock and he deserves our full attention.” 

The crowd quieted and Jaime began speaking again. “I understand you are worried about the Queen and her dragons. But I want you assure you that I know the King and the Queen, my younger brother Tyrion is their Hand, and you have absolutely nothing to worry about.” He could tell not too many were buying it. “The war is over. We have a new king and queen and both are kind and just. As long as you’re all prepared to bend the knee and accept them as your new leaders there will be no more death and fighting. We can finally live in peace.” 

“What will you do? Will you stay here in Lannisport? Will you be the Lord of Casterly Rock” someone called out. 

Jaime nodded slowly. He wasn’t ready to get into details and he prayed they would understand. “I will, but I need some time to get my affairs in order. I was planning to speak with you all soon, with my family by my side, but we have some things to take care of first and then I give you my word, we will return to Casterly Rock and make it our permanent home.” He could see some uncertainty on their faces. “I promise you all that I will keep this city safe and I assure you the dragons and the queen will not harm you. Just give me a bit of time, that’s all I ask. Can you do that?” 

The sea of people all nodded. Then the old man who had spoke earlier made his voice heard again. “To Ser Jaime.” 

“Ser Jaime,” the crowd echoed. Jaime bowed and then started to climb down. He’d always been respected by his armies but this was different. The people of Lannisport really did love him and they trusted him. Jaime knew right then that he could never let them down. 

It took a while to wade through the crowd and finally get to his horse. He waved and then left to find Brienne. She was waiting for him on the outskirts of town. “They adore you,” was the first thing she said. 

“How do you know?” Jaime asked. 

“I saw your speech. Rion and I came to watch when we were done.” She looked over at him and smiled. “When I saw you up there… when I saw how much respect they had for you… I knew we made the right decision to stay here. It’s clear that this is where you need to be and where I need to be is by your side.” 

“Thank you,” Jaime said, feeling a bit emotional. “I know none of this has been easy…” 

“It’s fine,” she shrugged it off easily. “So what’s the plan now?” 

“I’m still waiting to hear from Tyrion or Jon about having the twins legitimized and then we can make plans to move to Casterly Rock,” he explained. 

Brienne nodded. “What do you think was up with people today? What did they see in the sky that they thought was a dragon again?” 

“I couldn’t even guess.” Jaime honestly wasn’t sure. They were all on such high alert it really could have been anything and the rumour just spread like Wildfire. 

Part way back they stopped and let the horses drink from a stream. Brienne laid Rion down on a blanket on the ground and then stood to stretch. Jaime wandered over and slipped his arms around her. “You sure you don’t want to go grab Jai, pack some things and run away with me before it’s too late?” 

“Mmm, don’t tempt me,” she replied with a smile. 

Jaime leaned in and kissed her neck, then worked his way to her mouth. When he kissed her she responded eagerly. “Do we have time?” he gasped, pulling back while he still had the restraint left to stop. Brienne didn’t answer, she just tugged him to the ground and they quickly got lost in each other like they always did.


End file.
